A Kept Promise
by RoseSand
Summary: If Robb stays true to his promise and marry the Frey girl, will the Starks fate be as tragic as as we know it to be or will that one simple act change their destiny? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I really like Robb and I wanted to see if the Red Wedding would happen if he kept his word and marry the Frey girl. I know this had been done many times but I wanted to have my own spin on this idea. So I hope that you will like it and that you will leave a comment. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **A Kept Promise**

 **Chapter 1: A Deal had been made**

Robb and his men were talking about battle tactics when Robb's mother came from back from the twins with the outcome of her negotiations. All looked at her in hope.

"Well what did he say?" Robb asked his mother impatiently.

"Lord Walder had granted his permission to cross and his men are yours as well safe the four hundred he will keep in his castle." Catelyn said with a hard face and the men around her scoffed. Surely he wanted something in return.

"What does he want in return?" Robb asked the question every men in the tents wanted to know the answer.

When Catelyn told him the request they did not see, too impossible to make he can do them but his mothers face told him that he the old man wanted more. Something that his mother did not like very much.

"What else did he want?" Robb asked and his mother's face turned even more cold.

"You will marry one of his daughters before the crossing." She said and a fury raised in Robb.

"What is the bloody old man thinking. I have no time for this. My father rots in the dungeons and the King has my sisters. There is no saying how long they will keep them alive." Robb began pacing the the small tent. Every man getting out of his way. Grey Wind looked at his master and whimpered knowing that he is fuming.

"I know Robb. But he need to have an answer tonight. Do you consent?" Catelyn said her face softened.

"Can I refuse." Robb asked

"Not of you want to cross." He closed his eyes and asked his mother.

"Did you get a look at his daughters." Theon tried to keep his laughing discreet but he failed but as soon as he caught Robb's death glare it quickly died down.

"One was.." Catelyn could not finish the sentence. They were really non pretty ladies there. She pitied her son.

"I consent, go and tell that to lord Frey. Let him pick his daughter and prepare a wedding because I want it to be done by the end of this week. We have no time for this nonsense." Robb said and left the tent. He was frustrated that he had to think of something else than getting his family out of Kings Landing.

By the Gods, he will be married and he will have to keep his wife next to him while this war rages. It was not something that he wanted to put his wife through. Maybe he will send her to the Veil but from what his mother tells him she will not be welcomed there. The only option is that she will be by his side. Where he will keep her save.

He knew the reputation that they Frey girls have. They were not very pretty. The old Frey was not a looker himself and most of his wife were not good looking but did he really care about it? Did he care that his men would laugh being his back that the King has an ugly wife? No he did not care bout that. He will still marry this girl because that was expected of him besides a wife would always be chosen for him. He just prayed that in time he can come to love his wife.

Lord Frey was not a young man anymore and he was annoyed that he had to move his old bones to another side of the castle where his daughter was treating ill people. The Gods only know what possessed that little wench to learn that skills. She should be learning how to sow or dance or whatever those ugly girls of his do in their time but no she have a passion for healing as she calls it.

When he entered the Healing Wing he saw the little wench helping an old man drink. She looked pathetic. How long is he going to last. He should kill him now and make room for other people.

"Naida." he roared and she jumped and turned around to look at him and when he saw her face he felt anger rush threw him. She looked so much like her mother and he hated that and he hated that little wench.

"Get your worthless arse here I am not going to scream from another side of the room." he said and she moved quickly to his side and looked down knowing that he hated her.

"Yes father." she said quietly but her fist were clenched in anger. She hated her father with the same passion or even more.

"You will leave this place you will go to your chamber and you will wash of the stench of those sick people and you will make yourself presentable because tomorrow you will meet the king of North and you will become his wife." he said with glee because he was finally getting rid of her. She was 16 name day old and it is time for her to marry.

Naida looked at her father in pure hatred. She did not want to marry a Northerner. She did not want to marry anybody. She wanted to dedicate her life to help people to save their life and now he father was sending her away. Gods how she hated him.

"I will not marry him father I can't leave this people they need me. I will not marry him. Give him Roslin she is older than me." she said and he hear the slap before she felt the sting. She did not even flinch as she was used to her father's abuse. She tastes blood in her mouth, her lower lip was split opened.

"Do not speak to me in that way wench. I am your father and you belong to me. I should have threw you in the river when you were born. Now go to your chamber and be presentable because I will not say it again or I will come and beat you till you are barely standing and present you like that." he said and turned around on his heel and left. Naida was shaking with anger and with fear because she knew that her father was capable of beating her. She hated him will all her might. In he fist she clenched Hemlock and she wanted to shove it down her fathers throat so badly but that death would be to easy for that bastard. She looked at her Maester Cedric who had a soft look in his eyes and began to cry. He was the one who was like a father to her. He came over to Naida and embraced her as she cried.

"Hush now child. It going to be all right. Maybe its for the best that you leave now before he does anymore damage to you or worse, before he kills you. Hush child go and be free my little hummingbird.." he said to her as he stroked her hair.

"I hate him so much. I want to kill him." he said as angry tears fell down her cheek.

"Don't say such nonsense child. You could never kill someone. You were born to save life's not to take them and you know it." The man said looking into her eyes

"I would never regret taking his life." she said and she promised that one day she will kill that old bastard.

 **So what do you think? Should this story be continued? Do you like the idea? Please review and let me know**.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have made an error in the previous chapter as one of the reviews pointed out Robb was not King yet when they were crossing the bridge and i am sorry fr that. In this chapter Robb has yet to become a King. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

 **Chapter 2:** **I met you**

Naida sat in the tub with her eyes closed and her head leaned back taking the few moments that she has for herself just to calm down and let her sore body relax in the hot water. Ever since she was a little girl she had a passion for healing. One of the good things that came out of the fact that her father hated her was that she could learn the profession in the wing of healing. It was far from where her father normally reside and he did not have to look at her. Since then she did not see her father very often on the rare occasion the meeting were not pleasant.

In two days time she will be someone's wife. She still did not know what to think about that. She had heard many stories about the North and its people. She had heard about the Starks and how honourable they were. She had also heard that the men from the North were all hard men and can be brutal. That fact scared her because she did not want to leave an abusive father for an abusive husband. She had enough of being abused. She had finished packing and packed enough Hemlock to kill her husband if need be. She knew that it would be considered treason to kill your husband and she would do the enemy a favour but she had enough. She will not be free from one tyrant just to be handed to another one. She had to much pride for that.

As much as she tried to deny it Naida was kind of happy that she was leaving this place behind. It was gloomy and it was getting very crowded. Naida wanted to see something else beside this castle and its walls. She wanted to gather knowledge about healing and healing plants. There were healing places that she wanted to see one day. She wanted to explore the world. She was hungry for it yet she knew her dreams were nothing but that. Dreams. The country was at war and she would not see much beside then tent that she would be staying.

She tried not to think about the people that she will have to leave behind but they were just popping in her head. Maester Cedric who was like a father to her and raised her and thought her how to become a healer and showed her the meaning of parental love. She would miss all of the people that she was helping in the healing wing.

She was not close to all of her siblings but there was three of her sister that she would miss so much that her heart broke at the though. Her sweet innocent sister Roslin. Although she was older than Naida she was still very much innocent. She did not know anything beside her sowing and dancing. She was very gentle in nature and all Naida wanted to do was to protect her. She would miss Ysmey one of her older sister who played the role of her mother more than a sister. She would miss her comforting hugs and the late night talks they had. And then there was Sherai her sweet innocent 10 year old sister who believed in knights and true love. No one had the heart to tell her that she would have to marry for political reason rather than love. They all let her believe in fantasies that one day a knight will come and save her from this place.

"Come out of the water or you will turn into a prune." Naida herd Ysmey as she cam to her bedchamber. Ysmay was one the pretty ones in this castle. She had pale skin and fair hair with blue eyes and pink cheeks. She was 30 names days old but she looked younger than her years. Her story was tragic. She was one of those that was going to marry for love yet he died just two days before they were supposed to be wed. Ysmey was never the same again. Her smile never shone that brightly and it was a shame as her smile could cure the world of all the hurt. She could hear a giggle behind Ysmey and Sherai appeared behind her, her blue eyes twinkling with joy. Her long brown hair was in a braid.

"Well at least i would make an entrance. Wife of a great Lord a prune." Naida said and Sherai giggled. Ysmey rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Get out of the water we do not have time for this, they all would be here in a short while." Ysmey said and Naida got out of the tub with a heavy sigh.

"Yes mother whatever you say." Ysmey just gave her a look. Sherai giggled and jumped on the bed tugging her legs underneath her. Naida put a towel around her body and began to dry herself off.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Naida asked her sisters with a serious look now.

"Nad I cannot tell you what is going to happen. As much as I would love to i cannot foresee the future. All i know is that you are a strong beautiful woman that will handle everything. You handled 16 name days with our father, nothing will not be worse than what you have been going through here." Ysmey said going over Naida's slip lip with her thumb. Ysmey stopped their father many times from beating Naida but there were times when she could not.

"He would be a fool of he didn't love you. You are so beautiful and caring and kind." Sherai said and Naida began to tickle her. The girl shrieked and tried to get away from her.

"I could never match your beauty so i guess he would have to settle for my ordinary face." Naida said an Sherai giggled. Ysmey began to brush Naida's hair.

"So are you going to wear your mothers dress to the wedding." Ysmey asked and Naida nodded.

"Yes it is a beautiful dress and since I am never going to get married again I might a well." Naida said without much enthusiasm.

"Naida you have to stay positive. Thinking it is going to turn out bad from the start will not help you at this moment. Just think that it cannot be worse than you being here." Ysmey just finished saying when Roslin came to the bedchamber all red faced and angry.

"How dare he give you away to be wed before me. You never even wanted to get married so why in the seven hells is he not marrying me." Roslin stood there staring daggers at Naida.

"Roslin do not curse and that was rude." Ysmey said her sister.

"I do not care if it is rude, I want to get married and get away from here." Roslin said coming into the room and slamming the doors shut.

"You should ask our Lord father why is he sending me to marry him and not you because when I asked him he gave me this." Naida said pointing to her split lip. Roslin's eyes immediately softened up and he came over and sat down next to Sherai on the bed.

"I apologize Naida. I just really want to get away from this castle and as i am older i should be out of here by now. Father is right to be marrying you to the Stark. You are the most beautiful around here." Roslin said and lowered her eyes. Naida felt herself blush but at the same time anger at that comment. She hated the fact that some of her sister disliked her because of her looks. She though Roslin was far more beautiful than she was.

"That is not the reason why he is making me marry the Stark boy and you know it. He is trying to get rid of me." Naida said her eyes turned hard as she looked in the mirror. She wore a dark grey dress that brought out the grey in her eyes. Ysmey braided her hair at the sides and tied them back. The rest of her curls were let lose.

"Turn round towards me Nad let me blushen up those cheeks." Ysmey said and Naida gave her a tight smile. Her stomach was turning and churning as the nerves got to her. Tonight she will meet her future husband and tomorrow night she will be his wife. She looked up at he sky and prayed to all Gods to giver her strength.

Robb entered the castle with a heavy heart. He was not supposed to be here, they were supposed make their way to Kings Landing and get him family out of there. Yet he was here in a castle when in a time of war he will be getting married. It was not right but it need to be done. He just hoped that this time will not be wasted in vain.

Robb and his mother and few of his men entered the Great Hal where Walder Frey was sitting and around him were his children. They came to a stop and Robb looked around the room and at all the women that were there and wondered who might become his wife. Robb swallowed hard.

Catelyn looked at his son who was looking around the room and felt pity for him. The girls in the room were not very pretty and he will have to wed one. She could only hope for the best now.

"Lord Walder I want to thank you for allowing us to cross the bridge." Robb said his voice echoing in the Hall.

"I have not yet granted the permission. Not until there will be a wedding and a bedding ceremony with a proof that you have become man and wife." Walder Frey said looking and Robb who shut his jaw tight. Walder Frey waved and his children came with plates of bread and salt for them. Robb took one piece and ate it.

"None the less my guests be welcome in my walls and at my table. I extend to you my hospitality and my protection in the light of the Seven." he said as he took one piece of bread and dipped it in the salt and ate.

"Thank you for your hospitality my Lord." Robb said politely. He reminded Catelyn of Ned and Robb showed that he was his true son.

"Well now the matter at hand. Look around boy do you have a pick for a wife." Walder Frey said and Robb looked around the room before looking at Walder.

"I am sure My Lord that you will pick the most suitable daughter for me." Robb said trying to make his voice sound big and hard and not show how nervous he really was.

"Well I believe I need to have a good think about that. Who might we chose." Lord Walder said looking around the room. He stood up then he saw his daughter as an ugly smile appeared on his face.

"Naida get out here. Why are you standing in the back." He shouted and his children began to murmur and look around. Some of them stepped aside and out came a young woman. When Robb's men saw her they all began to murmur. She stood straight her head up high and her eyes looked straight into Robb's. Catelyn looked at her son who could not seem to look away and he was right. Catelyn tried to hide the smile of relief that was on her face. The young woman in front of her was a real beauty. He had pale flawless clear skin. Her midnight black hair fell in loose curls and waves to her waist. She had a beautiful face with a small fine nose and full mouth. Her eyes were were silver in colour and were circled by a darker ring and she had long thick lashed. She was not very tall and had gentle curved but as Catelyn noted her hips were wide enough to bare and birth a child

"Lord Stark meet my daughter and your future wife Naida." Walder Frey said and Naida's grey eyes moved from Robb to Lady Stark until they fell on the floor as she curtseyed.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark it is a pleasure to meet you both." She said. Catelyn curtseyed back and Robb bowed.

"It is also a pleasure My Lady." Robb said. His intended was a very beautiful woman yet all he could think about was how much time he was wasting with this marriage.

"Now that the presentation is over with and all is well lets get the food and wine on the table. I am famished." he said and stood up. His servants began to put the tables as well as putting the food on them. Robb and Naida were sited next to each other but Catelyn sat at the other side of Naida. She wanted to get to know her new daughter.

Naida looked at her future husband and tried to hide a smile. He was very handsome with his red curls and blue eyes. He was also muscular and had a very nice jawline. His mother was also a beauty. Off course Naida had heard about the beauty of Tully sister but the tales did not do her justice. She turned to look at the woman that would become her mother by law.

"My Lady how are you faring?" She asked the woman who looked at her in surprise but smiled at her.

"I have been better i must say but i should not complain at this time of war." Catelyn said. She was glad that the young woman next to her was not shy to the point that she would become mute. She seemed like she has a strong personality and that pleased Catelyn very much.

"If there is anything you need My Lady please do not hesitate. I will make sure your time here will be spend comfortably." Naida said.

"Please do not worry about me child. I will be fine. Are you packed yet?" Catelyn asked.

"Almost finished My Lady I am just waiting for two books to be brought to my chamber so i can pack them." Naida said.

"Most of your belonging will be sent to Winterfell as we cannot take them all with us. Think wisely what you need with you at all times." Catelyn advised the woman.

"I will My Lady, do not worry i do not need many things with me." Naida said and Catelyn nodded.

"I apologise for interrupting but may i speak to my intended alone?" Robb asked his mother and his intended.

"No Robb you are not interrupting anything. Do as you will." Catelyn said with a hint of smile.

"My Lady do you mind taking a walk with me?" Robb said with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"No My Lord, please lead the way." Robb took her hand and helped her stand up. They walked out of the dinning hall and began to wonder the castle.

"How are you feeling My Lady with the wedding and the short notice of it." Robb asked looking at her face. She really was a beauty but that did not matter. He was prepared to marry any daughter Lord Frey would give him.

"I am well My Lord. Although it seems like it is silly to have a wedding. It is a time of war. Men should focus on fighting and wining and not some wedding." Naida said looking at Robb and he admired her and how open she was. Maybe this wedding was not as bad as he though.

"Maybe it is the best time to have a wedding. There are dark times ahead of us My Lady and we all need as much joy as we can get now. Are you prepared for that My Lady." Robb asked and Naida stopped and looked at him. Her eyes turned cold and hard.

"My Lord here at the twins times are always hard and dark. Death is no stranger to me." Naida said and Robb looked at her lip and saw that there was a split there. His hand went up to her face and his thumb caressed her split lip. They looked into each other's eyes before Robb whispered.

"I promise you My Lady that this will not happen to you at my hands. Once i will put my cloak on you, you are under my protection and no one will put a hand on you." Robb saw Naida swallow hard but she never took her eyes of him.

"Do not make a promise you cannot keep My Lord." She whispered back and Robb took his hand away and grabbed her hand.

"I never make promise i do not intend to keep and this is a promise i will never break." Robb said before kissing her delicate hand. Naida smiled a softly before they broke all contact.

"I believe we should get back to the Great Hall My Lord. You have barely touched your food. You cannot go hungry." Naida said and Robb nodded. Robb offered his arm and Naida took it with a smile as they walked back to the Hall. Catelyn looked at the pair and they made a striking couple. No one felt sorry for Robb anymore but they envied him.

 **Okay so what you think about Naida now that you know her better? Do you like her? I hope you will because she is very special me to as i based her on a person that i know very well. If you are wondering what she looks like it is Katie McGrath from Merlin. A reviewer had suggested it to me and since she was a someone i had considered she became Naida in my head. Well the next chapter will not be that long of a wait because i am very exited for you to read it. I am sorry about the selling mistakes. Well until next time. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strange Talks**

Robb was standing in his chamber that the Lord Frey let him have. His squire Olyvar had just finished helping him to dress up. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. The next time he will be in this bedchamber will be to bed his wife. He swallowed hard. He was nervous. He never did anything like this before. He wanted to be wed and give his honour to his wife. He was scared that he will hurt her. He did not want that.

There was a knock on the door and his mother came through into the chamber. She stood there and gasped as she saw him and covered her mouth with her hand as tears sprung in her eyes.

"You look just like your father. I just wish he was here to see you and what great you have become my son." Catelyn said and hugged Robb. Robb closed his eyes. He misses his father but he cannot compare himself to his mother who missed a part of herself.

"We will take him from the Lannister soon enough. As well as the girls, we will win and get back home and live in peace." Robb said and Catelyn just smiled at him.

"If anyone can do it, it is you. You are too much like your father sometimes it scares me deeply." Catelyn said and Robb looked at her with a frown.

"Why mother?" he asked not understanding.

"Your father was a very honourable man and it was a quality that i loved most about him. I fear that the quality will take his life as he always strides to do what he thinks it right. Even at the cost of his own life." Catelyn said and Rob understood.

"I still do not know if this is right mother. It feels rushed." Robb said and Catelyn touched his cheek.

"I know my son. I wish i could give you a wedding that you deserve." Robb smiled sadly at his mother.

"I will be all right mother. Lets get this over with." Robb said and walked out of the chamber and walked with his mother to the Great Hall.

Naida was standing in her chamber and looked as Ysmey put a wreath of flowers on her head and secured it with pins.

"There now its secure you can move and dance and it will be fine." Ysmey said and smiled at Naida.

"By the Gods you look beautiful sister." Roslin said and smiled dreamy at her.

"I want to look just as pretty as you when i get married." Sherai said and Naida looked at the young girl.

"You will look even more beautiful my dear." Naida said with a smile. She was grateful for her sisters as they kept her mind of things she would rather no think of. She looked in the mirror and smiled as she saw herself in her mothers dress. Her dress was a deep blue colour. The bodice of the dress had two golden roses on them, the dress flowed as down to floor. She looked very beautiful she must say. She never had something this beautiful on her as she was with the sick all day there was no use.

"Well are you ready my sister?" Ysmey said and Naida looked at her with a pale face and wide eyes. She felt ill and her stomach was churning. She shook her head. Ysmey looked at her two other sisters.

"Leave me alone with her please." They nodded and left them alone. Ysmey took Naida to sit down on the bed and held her shoulders.

"Are you scared of the bedding ceremony." Ysmey asked.

"I am scared of the bedding ceremony but i know what will happen so i am at peace with it now. What scares me is being with Robb. This marriage scares me. It is rushed and under conditions. He had no choice about that marriage. What if he resents me for it? What if there will be no fondness between us?" Naida looked down at her hands but Ysmey brought it up by her chin to make her look in her eyes.

"Nad please stop this at once. You have a tendency to over think things. If anyone can handle this marriage is you. If you will not love your husband you will love his children and that is more than anyone can ask for. I only wish i could get over my love quicker so i would still be able to marry. Now i am left childless and will die alone." Naida eyes welled at her sister and hugged her.

"You will not die alone. Once the war is finished you will come back with me." Naida said and Ysmey wiped her tears.

"Now we have to go and get you to a wedding. Wipe those tears from your face." Ysmey said which made Naida cry even harder as well as laugh at herself.

"Why are you crying stupid." Ysmey said who was also crying and laughing at the same time.

"Because i do not want to leave you." She said and cried and laughed harder.

"Then why are you laughing." Ysmey said as she wiped her tears.

"Because i am acting silly." She said but could not stop what she was doing.

Roslin and Sherai came to the room and saw their sister is that state and did not know what to do. They just looked at each other and shook their heads.

Robb stood by the Septon and waited nervously for his bride. The Great Hall was not full only few of the Frey children were present and some of Robb's men. It was not a grand wedding indeed. It was rather quiet affair and Rob liked it that way but would his bride be happy at this.

He saw her walking through the door at the hand of her father. She looked beautiful in her dress but he loved the wreath of flowers in her hair. She looked stunning and Robb felt his mouth go dry. She really was a true beauty and no one will deny that.

"Who gives this woman away." The Septon asked.

"I Lord Frey her father will give her away." He said in an impassive tone. He left Naida next to Robb and went to sit down

"Very well. Please cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The Septon said and Naida turned around so he could do it swiftly. When she turned back around he looked at her with a soft smile. She return one as well. The both turned to look at the Septon and held hands

"In the sight of the Seven, i hereby seal this true souls binding them as one for eternity. Now can you please look upon each other and say the words." The Septon said and thy turned to look at each other.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crown, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days." Robb said.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crown, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days." Naida said happy that her voice was loud and steady.

"You are now united together as man and wife. You my kiss the bride to seal the deal." The Septon said and Robb gave Naida and soft kiss on the lips before looking at the people that were gathered. They all clapped. He held Naida's hand in his and he could feel her tremble.

Naida was sitting and playing with the food on her plate. She ate a couple of pieced of meat but her throat was to tight to do so.

"Naida eat something or you will be hungry later." Catelyn said touching Naida's hand which was cold. Naida looked at her with a tight smile.

"I do not think i can My Lady. I am too nervous." Catelyn held her hand.

"Call me mother, you are married to my son we are family." Catelyn said Naida smiled at her.

"It would be a pleasure to call you mother My Lady." Naida said, her knee now began to bop up and down and she was playing with her fingers. Catelyn looked at the poor girl and remembered how scared she was on her wedding night but she remembers it with fondness.

"Naida, you must keep calm. It is new for the both of you and you are both very nervous." Catelyn said.

"Yes we may both be nervous but he will not have someone else enter your body." Naida said and Catelyn raised her brows at her boldness.

"If it is the pain that you are worried about then be sure it does not hurt that bad if he does it the right way dear." Catelyn said and put her hand on Naida's knee to stop it from moving.

"My Lady, I am not worried about the pain. I am used to it. I am worried because i have never been with a man before naked. What if my looks do not please him." Naida said and Catelyn chuckled.

"Child you do not have to worry about that. I am sure that my son will be mesmerised by you." She said and Naida looked at Catelyn and she let out some air. She needed to calm down before she passes out. Her father will not let leave before her husband bed her.

Lord Walder stood and clapped and the music stopped at once and everyone became quiet.

"Well it is time for the bedding ceremony." He shouted and men laughed and began saying obscenities as they took her in their arms high above ground, ripping her dress of her. The women were giggling as they took Robb's clothes off. Naida closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that strange men were taking off her clothes. She felt herself being in just a shift when her husband's voice rang out above all the noise.

"That is enough my Lord and Ladies. I want to take my wife to the chamber by myself." he said as the Ladies let him go and the Lord gave Robb Naida. He carried her to the bedchamber painfully aware that she was practically naked in his arms and that his member has grown painfully hard as he had seen the outline of her breast. Robb put her on the bed and closed the door behind him.

"Would you like some wine My Lady?" He said and poured some wine.

"Oh no thank you, wine does not agree very well with me and i already have had two goblets of it." Naida said glad that her voice was firm. He had clenched her hands on her lap and her whole posture was tense.

Robb took a swing from the wine. He was nervous as well. He needed the encouragement.

"It is very strange to be in a room with a man without my dress on." She pondered from the bed.

"I bet it must be. Are you nervous My Lady." Robb said looking at her.

"Do you think i would not be. I am doing this for the first time after all." Naida said looking and Robb.

"There is nothing to fear my Lady i promise i will not hurt you." Robb said with a firm tone.

"Not intentionally My Lord but do not worry. I am not afraid of the pain." Naida said with her fawn eyes bored at him and it made Robb feel strange inside. Those eyes had him mesmerised.

"Usually when i am about to try new thing i try and gather as much information as possible. In this case i new the basics but no depth." Naida said and Robb choked on the wine a little.

"Did you go around asking how it is to make love?" Robb asked surprised at his wives boldness. Naida's eyes went wide.

"By the Gods no. I have too much pride to do that. I have worked in the healing Wing nearly all my life My Lord. I have birthed so many children in this castle. I have prepared draughts for men who needed a little help in the bedroom. Then there was this book that my brother had and i found it most disturbing. People talk My Lord and when you put two and two together you get the gist of what is going to happen in this bed." Naida said and Robb looked at his wife in wonder. He will certainly will have a lot of thing to talk about with her. She looked at him before continuing.

" I guess it cannot be very different from what i have observed animals doing." She said and then a cure frown appeared above the bridge of her nose " It did not look pleasant especially the giant tortoises." Robb once again chocked on his wine.

"Giant tortoises?" He asked as he was gasping for air. His voice was higher than normal

"Oh yes i have seen them mating once when i visited my Aunt Muriel. I was about nine and when that happened and i was very frightened. I had though that they were dying as they made strange hoarse noises and there was the knocking sound as well." She shuddered at the memory. She looked at Robb who looked at with his mouth opened. They looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. Both were so nervous and that little story just made it vanish in thin air. Their laugher was dying off and Robb wiped his eyes from the tears that gathered there. He saw Naida on the laying on the bed and her breast popped out from the shift and his breath hitched. Naida opened her eyes to see her husband looking at her with such hunger in his eyes that it her long for him to touch her. She stood up from the bed and as she felt very brave and let her shift fall off. Robb looked at all of her body and marvelled at the beauty of his wife.

"Do i please you My Lord Husband." She said looking at him bravely and this made him want her more.

"It is Robb and you please me greatly." Robb said before going over to her and kissing her straight in the mouth. Naida stood on her tiptoes and tangled her fingers in his curls. They walked back until they hit the bed and fell onto it. Robb broke the kiss and Naida looked at him with her eyes wide.

"I believe husband that you are over dressed." She said and began undressing him as she pushed him on his back. He took off his top and kissed his chest making him moan a little. She looked at him and he took her by the neck and kissed her lip roughly. she was moaning a little when he pushed her back on the bed and touched her sex with her fingers. His Lord did not spare any information about how to please his wife and he was very glad for that. He had found that bud inside her and began to massage it. Naida broke the kiss to moan and lean her head back and arch her body to him. Robb looked mesmerised at his wife. She was just stunning. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples and began sucking on it. She was so wet now that he could push a digit inside of her making her moan louder. She looked at him with her grey eyes clouded with lust. She kissed him biting his lower lip a little making him growl.

Naida began something building inside of her something that will soon explode. Robb looked at his wife and he knew that she was very close to climaxing so he bit her earlobe lightly and she came with scream that pierced the air. She was holding onto him and her nails were making him bleed a little. Robb looked as his wife came down from her high. She smiled at him whispering her thanks.

Robb took his clothes off and kissed her as he entered her slowly. He was not going to last very long. The feeling of being around his tight hot wife was so good that he was going to finish quickly. Naida felt the pain but it was not as bad as the women were telling her. She as sore but she was not in pain. It did not take long for her husbands seed to fill her.

He laid in the bed next to her with a smile on his face.

"Well we have that over and done with." Naida said as she laid her head on the pillow.

"Yes we do. Now tell me more about the giant tortoises." Robb turned to face and and Naida laughed. This marriage was not that bad she though.

 **So what did you thing about the chapter? Was it good? Was the bedding ceremony good to read because i wanted it to be different from the rest where the bride is scared or in pain. I wanted them to be at ease with each other and i believed that it was a nice ice breaker heh. Well please leave a comment i like to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saying goodbye is hard

Robb woke up and the chamber was still dark he looked to his right and he was alone in the bed. He looked at the ceiling and wondered if what happen tonight was real or it was a dream because if it was Robb wanted to dream it again. There was a sound in the chamber and Robb lifted his head to see his now wife Naida crouching by the fire and putting more wood into it with noting but a sheet covering her her hair was full of flowers. Robb could not help but to admire his wife not only because of her beauty but because she made their bedding ceremony more relaxed to which they both enjoyed it very much. Robb sat on the and Naida stood and turned to face him with a soft smile on her face.

"I am sorry if i woke you up. I did not mean to. I woke up and the fire was dying down so i put some more wood in." Naida said and Robb stood up without covering himself. Naida looked away with a slight blush on her face.

"You have seen it all before why shy away now?" Robb asked and Naida looked at him with a chuckle.

"I was a bit drunk before and more daring." She said as she stood next to her feeling the warm fire.

"I like it when you are daring. It make you different from the other women i knew. They were always very proper and Lady like." Robb said.

"Are you saying that i am not Lady like?" Naida said with and narrowed her eyes at him. She looked at his frightened face and began to laugh. Robb let out the air his been holding and shook his head at his wife.

"What i meant that they always watched what they said or did and you say what you want and i like that about you." Robb said.

"I have dealt with many people Robb, they were cranky and demanding and when you try and be proper they take advantage of you. Sometimes you just need to tell a person to stuff if where the sun does not shine and let them get on with their day." Naida said and Robb's eyes went wide. Naida covered her mouth.

"I need to watch my tongue around your mother or she would wash my mouth with soap." Naida said and they both laughed.

"My mother likes you very much." Robb said.

"And i like her. She loved you so much Robb and she want you to be happy. I know that this not what you wanted. This marriage and i am sorry that you were forced into it." Naida said looking into the fire. Robb took her face in his hand and made her look at him.

"From what i have heard so were you. It is true i did not want this marriage, i wanted to ass and get my father back but i am very glad that i wed you. You are one of a kind Naida and you are all mine." Robb said and kissed her softly but the kiss quickly turned passionate and consuming like the fire they stood next to. Robb broke the kiss and looked at his wife

"Are you sore Naida?" Naida looked at him in confusion before it dawned on her what he meant.

"I have no possibility of comparison but i feel fine. I bit odd but it does not hurt" Naida said.

"Are you all right to make love again so soon." Robb asked and Naida had to smile at him concern for her.

"I am well Robb thank you for your concern." She said brought his face by the neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Robb dropped the sheet that she had around her and moaned as her body touched him. She put her on the the rug that was in front of the fire and they made love again.

The sun was rising when Naida wok up again after a short but but restful slumber. She was on her belly with her face in her pillow so she turned into the her back and stretched.

"I am glad you woke up, we need to start to get ready and leave as soon as possible." She heard her husbands voice and could not believe that she was a wife now. She sat up covering her with a sheet and watched as the maids brought the water and poured it into the tub.

"Are you packed?" Robb asked and Naida nodded an wiped her face of the remaining sleep as she yawned.

"I have, in my chamber there are two piles of my things. The smaller pile comes with us and the much bigger pile can go to Winterfell. I spoke with your mother about it." She said yawning again making Robb chuckle. She looked at Robb who sat at the foot of the bed.

"Then i will have my men move it" Robb said

"I must look a mess." She said. Robb looked at her and her hair all over the place and a couple of flowers still in her head. He took one flower from her hair.

"Yes you look a mess but you are my mess now." Robb said and Naida smiled at him. The maid left and Robb took her by the hand and led her to the bath tub. She sat down on the hot water and moaned ad it did wonders for her sore muscles. She looked at Robb with her big eyes

"Are you not coming in there is enough room for both of us." She said and Robb was taken aback at first. He never taken a bath with anybody but now that he is married it might be appropriate. He sat down behind her as she rested her back against him. The feeling of hot water and her was heavenly for Robb.

"Are you ready for us leaving." Robb asked her as they began to wash each other body.

"Yes I am ready although i will miss my sisters very much but i knew that this time will come rather sooner than later. My father could not wait until i was of age to be married off." Naida said with venom on her voice.

"Why do you say so?" Robb asked and looked at the split lip of his wife that was healing.

"My father hates me. My older siblings told me that he loved my mother very much but she died giving birth to me therefore i am the thing that killed the woman he loved." Naida said and Robb made her look at him.

"You know that it is not your fault right."He said and Naida nodded.

"Off course women die during labour. But it is how it is and i cannot change that. I am glad i will be leaving this castle soon enough." Naida said.

"Yes you will leave with me." Robb said kissing her shoulder. They washed quickly and began to dress themselves. They need to go to the great hall for the last breakfast before they leave. Robb just finished putting his shoes on when he looked at his wife who was holding the sheets in her hands. He walked over to her and saw the brown stain on it. She put it back on the bed with a deep sigh.

"My father will want to see those sheets. He needs to have his prove. This is so embarrassing." She said with her head down.

"It will just be a few minutes and then it will be over." Robb said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes let get this over with so we can get out of here." Robb said and Naida nodded. The walked into the great hall hand in hand.

"Well look who we have here. Did my daughter please you My Lord i must say her mother was very good at making me come." Lord Frey said with a dirty laugh and Naida had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to calm herself down. She hated that man with all of her heart.

"I believe that it should stay between me and my wife My Lord." Robb said with a tight jaw.

"Fine do not tell us. Now show us the prove that they joined as man and wife." Lord Frey said as two maids came into the the hall with the blood stained sheet. Naida looked down and tighten her hands in fist. Robb took one of her hands in his and held it until the maids left the hall.

"Well now that we have prove that joined and let hope that you have put a pup in her or will soon." Walder Frey said with a chuckle.

"There is no rush Lord Frey, when the Gods feel its time they will grant them with a child." Catelyn said and Naida looked at her with a grateful look.

"Gods have no say in it. You just have to take your wife and spill your seed into her." Robb got angry that he was talking about his wife like she was an object.

"I believe that we should leave now. We cannot waste daylight." Robb had to get out of there or else he feared he will punch Lord Frey.

Naida was hugged by three of her sisters as they all tried to not cry on front of their father.

"Write to us as much as you can." Ysmey said squeezing her hand lightly.

"Maybe you can arrange some of your husbands bannermen to marry me." Roslin said meaning as a joke but they all knew she was sincere.

"Visit us soon Naida. I will miss you so much." Sherai said and Naida crouched down to her.

"Me too my sweet. We will see each other soon. I promise." Sherai hugged her one more time before she stood up and walked away to her husband. Robb offered her a hand and she took it gratefully.

She mounted her horse and they were on the way crossing the bridge that took them away from the castle and the place she called home. Naida looked back and let a tear leave an eyes as she thought about her sisters and Maester Cedric she was leaving behind.

"It is not easy leaving behind your home but every woman has to do it one day." Catelyn said and she rode next to her.

"Yes it is very hard especially when you know that you are not going to see them in a long time." Naida said with a sad smile.

"It will get better. You will have a new family soon." Catelyn said with a smile and Naida blushed a little. Yes she will have her own family soon. She looked at Robb who was at the beginning of the train and smiled. She cannot wait to be with child.

"Yes i hope so. I was wondering is it wise having a child whilst there is a war raging on?" Naida asked concern.

"No it is not right but is there a right time for a child. Men like Robb need that little happiness in his life." Catelyn said and Naida nodded.

Naida Catelyn and Ser Rodrick were waiting for Robb and their bannermen to come from a battle. A long time had passed and they were not coming back. Naida looked at Catelyn and saw how distressed she was. Naida was also worried. Although it has been just a week since they have been wed she began to have feeling for her husband. She did not love him yet but she was very fond of him. She wanted him safe.

"My Ladies we should go." Ser Rodrick said

"No we will not go." She said with a firm voice. She looked at Ser Rodrick with hard eyes.

"We are not moving here until my husband and his men are back." Naida said and heard galloping of the horse and Stark bannermen appeared from behind the trees. All of the stress left Naida's body when she saw Robb at the front of his men. She closed her eyes and thanked the Gods that she was well and came back to him. She took Catelyn's hand in hers and squeezed it. Catelyn looked at her with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"He is back and he is fine." Naida whispered and Catelyn let out the air she has been holding.

They captured Jamie Lannister as a hostage and won the battle. She was so happy for her husband and so proud to be married to him. He was young but he knew what he was doing and he had good and wise men to advice him. The men cheered for the victory but Robb put them in the place and told them that they had yet to win the war and they had more to prove and to win. Naida looked at her husband and was in awe of him and his bravery. She was so proud to call him his.

Soon they were alone Naida dragged her husband into their tend and kissed him passionately. She was so glad that he was alive and back to her and she wanted to show him that.

"If that is the welcome I get when i come back after a battle i must leave more often." Robb said breathlessly as he was undressing his wife.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said and he did just that.

 **I know that there is no action in this chapter i just needed to get the couple established and let them bond. I promise that next chapters should be more eventful. I have much planned for this story and the draft is already made and i must say i am exited about it. The story is AU and it will not be as in the show but i hope you will like it. Well until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Honeymoon is over

Naida watched from the distance as her husband was ruining his sword on the tree and cried in agony as the news of his father beheading reached him. She wanted to go to him but he needed his space. Men were not used to showing emotions. He needed to let out all the anger and sadness that he was feeling. If he was ready he will come to Naida and she will be there for him. She will be his rock. She watched at mother and son bonded in their pain and left them to get some privacy and went back to her tent. All the Lords knew Lord Stark and respected him therefore it was a time full of sorrow for all of them.

It was near late in the afternoon when Robb came back to their tent his eyes red and puffy and his had was bleeding.

"Robb are you all right? What happened to your hand?" she asked taking a his hand and examining it. He took it away from her.

"It is nothing i cut myself the wound is not deep." Robb said and was about to leave the tent when Naida stopped him

"It is not nothing. It could get infected let me look at it." Naida said getting her disinfectant ready.

"I said it was nothing!" Robb shouted at Naida making her jump. She looked at him with wide eyes not knowing how to react. He never was like that with her. Robb closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Check on my mother. I do not think she is fine. Get her to sleep." Robb said and left Naida in the tent. She looked where her husband stood and let out the breath she was holding. She looked at the things she had in her hands and they were shaking. She did not know if it was from fear or anger or the fact that her husband rejected her for the first time. She put the things down and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. Her husband is in pain. It will all blow over soon. She looked in her back and found the draught she made herself when she was still working in the healing wing. A couple of drops in the water and your anxiety attack is calm. A couple of more drops and you sleep.

She went into Catelyn's tent and the scene scared her. Everything was upside down the table the dresser the cot. Everything. In the middle of the mess was Catelyn on the floor crying her eyes out. Naida felt so sorry for her mother. She did not know how to help her so she went over to her and held her as she cried. Catelyn held onto Naida like she was her life line and together to Stark women cried for hours. It was nightfall when Catelyn calmed down and she was exhausted. But she was so grateful for her new daughter and that she was with her.

"Thank you for comforting me. I just needed someone with me." Catelyn said wiping her eyes. Naida helped her up from the floor and sat her down in a chair. She gave her a washcloth to wipe her face.

"No need thanking me. I am here for you mother, when you need me to." Naida said holding her hand and Catelyn squeezed them.

"I am so glad that my son has you. You are a strong one and he needs a woman like that." Catelyn said.

"Thank you mother. I am glad to be a a part if this family." Naida said.

"A family you have yet to meet. My girls are held captive in the home of the snakes. How will they survive? If they killed Ned they can kill them as well." Catelyn said crying again.

"Mother listen to me, Rob will get them. He will get them soon and you and them can take back home. To Winterfell. I trust Robb and his abilities." Naida said and Catelyn nodded.

"Me too Naida, i just want my girls back safe with me then he can kill them all. Every last one of them who put a hand at killing my Ned." Catelyn said her eyes turning hard and cold. Naida did not know what else to say.

It was nightfall and the night was pitch black when Naida and Catelyn sat and listened to Lords and Robb discuss their next plan of action. Should they ally and support Renly Baratheon or Stannis Baratheon's claim to the throne. As they were discussing it she tuned them out and thought about other thing mainly her husband/

"My Lord here is what i say to those two kings." Greatjon said and spit on the ground. The men cheered. Naida listened to the man now. She wanted to see what he will propose.

"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me. Nor Stannis either. Why should they rule over me and mine from some flowery sit in the South. They know nothing of the North and its people. Even their Gods are wrong. Why shouldn't we rule ourself again?" Them man draw his sword and pointed it at Robb and shouted " There sits the only King i will bent my knee to! The King in the North!" Naida's eyes went wide and she held onto Catelyn's hand.

She watched as a man after a man draw the sword and and laid it at Robb's feet and went down on his knee for him shouting The King in the North! Over and over again. Naida felt a fear grow in her heart. Now that he is proclaimed King he is in more danger, he will have more enemies that will want to kill him. Naida stood from there and walked a few yard away as a realisation hit her. She cannot lose him. She is in love with him. She looked at Catelyn who lost her husband only now understood her pain. She will lose a part of herself is she losses him. Stop it Naida, stop it! You will not lose him. He is Robb Stark and he will win this war. He will be fine. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Old Gods and the New to keep her husband safe from any harm.

She was back in her tent now and was washing her face when Robb came to the tent. He stood there awkwardly and she did not understand where this was coming from.

"Naida i am sorry about this morning. I was a bit harsh with you." Robb said and Naida looked at him with a small smile.

"It is fine Robb you just lost your father. Your emotion were all over the place. It is forgiven and forgotten." Naida said taking of her dress and putting on a night dress.

"How are you feeling with me being King." Robb said and Naida looked at him.

"I am afraid Robb. This means more enemies and more threat." Naida said and Robb walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"I will be fine Naida. Do not worry about me." Robb said. Naida took his face in her hands.

"I will worry about you, you are my husband and my King. I do not want to lose you." Robb took ahold of her wrist and took them away from her face.

"You will not lose me Naida. I have to go, my Lords and i need to talk about our next move. Do not wait up for me. I may not come back tonight." Robb said and left the tent. Naida looked after him and fought the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. Her husband rejected her twice now. She took a couple of calming breaths. It was not his fault his father had died. He did not want to be comforted, he wanted to kill and get his vengeance, she thought but why was her heart hurting so much?

The next couple of week passed in a hurtful blur for Naida. She barely saw Robb anymore. He barely came to the tent anymore. He was fighting more and more battles and when he was here he spent his time with his men. When she did see him he only spoke a word or two to her and was gone again. It was hurting Naida, it was hurting her very much but she had too much pride to talk to her husband about that and she will no cry over a man. No she will not. She was cranky all the time and hated the fact that they called her Queen now. She was the Queen of the North. When she wrote to her sisters they were very exited and wished her all the happiness yet she was not happy. How can she be happy when her husband ignored her and she sat in the tent all day.

Right now she was looking through her bag to find something for the splitting headache she had when she spotted the cloths she had there that she would need for her moons blood. She scrunched her nose and thought when she would need them. She thought when was the last time she had her moons blood and she gasped when she realised that she missed her last one. Her moon blood were always regular and this one not coming means only one thing. She was with child. She touched her breast and they did feel bigger and tender. She touched her belly with a smile and let tears of happiness fall. She had Robb's child in her. They had made that babe together. She was going to be a mother. She laughed as the tears fell from her eyes. She looked up and thanked the Gods that they have granted this miracle onto her. She needed to find Robb now and tell him. Maybe this will bring happiness into his eyes. Maybe things will be as they were between them.

She ran out of the tent to find Robb at once. It seems like they had won another battle because the men were happy and drinking wine and ale. As she passed them they all bowed down to her ad called her your Grace and she gave them a smile. She was so happy and nothing could bring her happiness down. Nothing. She was going to be a mother and that thought filled her with so much happiness that she might explode. But what she saw made that smile leave her face. She saw her husband talking to another woman and he was smiling a smile she did not see since his father passed away and his eyes twinkled. Her heart broke at that sight. The woman was a beauty to behold. She had a willowy figure with beautiful olive skin, dark long hair and dark eyes. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the pair. There was a calm aura around them.

"Robb." She called out to him and he looked at her with a face like she had caught him doing something. He gave her a tight smile and it broke her heart a little more.

"Who is this?" She came and stood next to them giving a death glare to that woman. She needs to be put in place. No woman will touch her husband if she has a say in it.

"Naida this is Lady Talisa, she has been helping with the wounded. She has been very helpful." Robb said and put a hand on her back and all she wanted to do was to rip it off and slap his face.

"Your Grace." She bowed to down and Naida gave her a small smile.

"Well I hope you are successful in saving lives. I shall take my leave. My Lady, My Husband." She said with a smile and walked back to her tent. She was shaking with anger when Robb came to the tent she turned away from him.

"Naida it is not what it looks like." Robb said and came closer to her but she turned around and looked at him with a death glare.

"What it is supposed to look like. You clearly want to spend time with her rather than your own wife, who you barely seen in weeks." Naida shouted at his face. She was not going to back down.

"Naida please, it was a stressful time. I barely had any to come and see you." Robb said trying to touch her hand but she moved away.

"Yet you clearly had time to speak with your friend out there." Naida spoke. She knew she was too loud and that anyone who passed them could hear her but she did not care. She was too angry but she needed to know one more think.

"Did you fuck her?" She asked and Robb made big eyes.

"What?" She said with disbelieve in his voice. He could not believe that she would think that low of him. Although what she said was right.

"Was I not speaking to clearly I asked did you fuck her." Naida was afraid of the answer. She did not want to hear it but she had to. If he did that would be last time he would see her. She would not stand if her husband bedded other women, she was not like any other Ladies.

"Off course not. How could you think i would do such thing." He asked and Naida closed her eyes and let out the breath she was holding.

"If you bed that woman you will regret it greatly. That is a promise i will make to you." She said with a dangerous voice.

She was about to leave the tent when Robb called her.

"Where are you going?"She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I need some air Robb and some space. I am going to take a walk" She heard him call after her but she did not care. She could not look at his face right now. She walked up a small mountain and watched as the sun set. She was at a loss now. She knew that their marriage was political and that there was no love between them at first but things were going to great between them. Naida fell in love with him but clearly he had not. She wondered if he had feelings for that woman and if she was the only thing that was standing between them. Well their fate was sealed and they will have to spend their lives together. There in no turning back. Naida touched her belly and looked at it.

"My sweet i will make sure that you will marry for love." Naida said before standing up and went back to their tent.

Robb did not come to see her for three days and she was getting angrier by the day. He was making a fool out of her. How dare he. When she sees him he will know it is not wise to mess with Naida Frey. She went to ask one of the guards where was her husband.

"Your Grace a few of the men and Lady Talisa went to the Crag to negotiate their surrender." Naida's nostrils flared.

"Why did Lady Talisa had to go?" She asked unable to keep her voice calm.

"She needed to restock her medical supplies your Grace." He said and she went back to her tent angry like she never have been before. She looked at her two bags full of medical supplies. Why did they not ask he if she had any. She tried to calm down she really did but the anger she felt was just to much. She began to destroy her tent all of it and her strength left her she fell to her knees and began to cry. Cried because she loved a man that could not love her back. She looked at her things and began to pack. She will not stay here another minute. She will not be made a fool. She was just about to finish when one of the men came to her tent covered in blood with a wound on his head.

"Your Grace we need your help, some of my men are deeply wounded and all of the medics went away with the King to his battle." Naida was not have to be asked twice. That was what she was born to do. She took her medical supplies and ran after the man. In the tent there were five. One had his arm broken and his bone was sticking out another had an arrow in his neck and the other three were not greatly injured.

"You need to stabilise his arm until i can get to him , i need to take are of the man with an arrow first." She said as she washed her hands. The man nodded an was on it.

She looked at the man who had a arrow in his neck who was a boy. He was in pain she could see and he was panicking.

"Can you tell me your name please." She said as she touched the arrow and moved it just a tiny bit to see if it hit a bone.

"Please i do not want to die. Please." the man cried and Naida touched his face.

"You will not die, i promise you will be fine. Now please tell me your name." She asked him as she took her scissors out to cut the arrow.

"My name Is Henry." He cried out.

"Okay Henry i need you to listen to my voice. You will be perfectly fine. What will you o after the war?" She asked at she cut half of the the arrow off. She needed to distract him.

"I have a small cottage and my wife is with child." She said and Naida closed her eyes. There is a half a change that this arrow is the only thing keeping him alive. If the arrow cut a vein inside of him he will die. She prayed to the Gods that he will survive it. She pulled the arrow out and the man cried out. Blood came out of the wound but it was not shooting out and she thanked the gods for it. The man will live.

"You will be fine Henry. You will see your wife soon and your child." She said as she put the silk in her needle. She cleaned the hole where the arrow was. When she did she cleaned the wound again and looked at the man.

"Henry you did a great job. Drink this it should help you with the pain and it will let you sleep." Naida said and let him. She needed to take care of the other.

"I need half a dozen eggs and a bowl, and a couple of splints." She said to the man that came to her. He nodded and was out of the tents.

She looked at the man and the bone was sticking out and she would need to set it before disinfecting.

"I need you to drink it." she gave the man the milk of the poppy but he shook his head.

"It will hurt you very much." Naida said and the man looked at her.

"I do not want this. I would scream if i have to." Naida nodded and took the man's arm and stretched it out to see where the break. As she put the man's bone in place the man screamed, but it was his choice. She was in her zone. Where she felt like she belong. She quickly disinfected it with alcohol before putting a clean bandage. She the splinter to stabilise as she put egg white soaked bandages on his arms. She finished quickly and left the man. She treated a burn and she stitched another. When she finished she was exhausted. She wad covered in blood so she began to wash her hands first when Robb came into the tent and stopped when he saw her. He ran to her and looked for any harm.

"What happened to you." Robb asked fear on his face.

"Nothing, some men needed medical help and there was no one here so i did." Naida said. She did not want to talk to him. He was ignoring her for weeks now and now he shows concern.

"How could you treat them, we had nothing here." Robb said confused.

"If you would have asked me i would have told you that i had two bags full of medical supplies but you would rather go with Lady Talisa." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She needed medical supplies that is why she went with us. She would know what she needs." Robb said.

"You seem to forget dear husband that i am a healer as well and she could make a list and i could go with you. I am stuck in this tent for weeks. You seem not to care about that but you care about about some strange woman." Naida said with a defeated tone. She had no energy for that.

"Naida you do not have to worry about her. You are my wife and she is a healer." Robb said.

"Yet you rather spend time with her than me. Do you blame me for your father's death? If you did not stop for the wedding you could have saved him." Naida closed her fearing the answer. Robb put his head down and sighed. Naida laughed and shook her head. Off course he did.

"I never blamed you personally but i did blame the wedding. That it stopped me and i have lost time but then i realised that the two days would have not not made a difference and my father would have died either way. Then i just could not face you i was ashamed of me feelings." Robb said and Naida let her tears fall.

"So you left me in the tent for weeks and could not come and sort it out with me. I am your wife Robb. We are going to spend our life together if we cannot sort things out now how will we go on." Naida said and Robb stood next to her and put a hand on her cheek

"I am sorry about it. It will never happen again. I promise." Robb said but Naida moved away from him.

"You left me Robb, left me. You did not even come to our tent yet I see you with another woman what am i supposed to think. Did you go to her tent? Do you have feeling for her?" Naida said but her vision became very blurry. She felt very lightheaded. Robb looked at his wife who was sway on her legs. She saw her eyes roll back to her head.

"Naida!" She shouted as he caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

 **Well there was a lot of angst in this chapter. Naida seems harsh but she is a very prideful creature and she will not let anyone degrade her now that she left her fathers home and she is in love with him so that hurt her as well. Well she is pregnant but Robb does not know and will not know for some time. What do you think. Did Robb sleep with Talisa? Did he have feeling for her? What will Naida do? Will she tell Robb that she is pregnant? If we can get this story to 30 reviews then you will find out. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to thank you all for your reviews, you have no idea how much joy they have brought to me. They have made me tear up so i really wanted you to know that i really appreciate them and read them over and over again. My only hope is that you like my story and read it so thank you again for your kind words. Okay this chapter will have a surprise, a pairing i have yet come across and a solution i have not read about. If you can just give it a try and please be open minded and give it a try. Thank you**

Chapter 6: New proposals

Robb looked at his wife who has was barely standing on her feet and when her eyes rolled back to her head his heart literally stopped. He caught her just before she fell to the ground and took his into her arms and took her to the bed.

"Help! I need a healer! Now!" Robb shouted and cradled his wife's face in his hands. His mother came running to the tent.

"Robb what has happened?" She asked gasping as she looked at the woman lying on the bed.

"She passed out. Get me a healer! Now!" He screamed looking at his guards.

"There is no need for a healer." a voice from the bed whispered and Robb looked at his wife who had her eyes opened.

"Naida are you all right?" Robb asked as he let er sit up a little.

"Yes i am fine." She said massaging her head as she had a splitting headache.

"You are in need of a healer Your Grace." Lady Talisa came to the tent and Naida looked at her with narrowed eyes. Catelyn saw that look.

"Yes my wife has passed out i want her checked over." Robb said standing up but not leaving Naida's side.

"I said i have no need for a healer. I know what is wrong with me and i can take care of myself. Thank you Lady Talisa you may take your leave." Naida said with a tight smile. Talisa just curtseyed and left the tent and Naida was very glad of it.

"Why sis you sent her away? What if there was something serious and you needed help." Robb asked looking at his wife with disbelief. She just looked at him and he backed down. He knew that their fight was far from over and he did not wanted it to be in front of his mother.

"Husband you seem to forget that i am also a healer and i know perfectly what is wrong with me. I do not need someone else's opinion of what is wrong with me, now pass me my back i need something for my headache." Naida said to Robb but Catelyn saw the how her hand lay protectively on her stomach and she understood perfectly fine what was wrong with her. Robb passed her the bag.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with you." Robb said.

"I am perfectly healthy. I just haven't ate or drank much today. I must be dehydrated." Naida said and tried not to move away from Robb's hand at he put it on her shoulder.

"Why haven't you eaten today?" Robb sat down at her.

"I wasn't feeling like it and then i had to attend to the men." Naida said and Robb pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That is not your duty Naida. There are other healers as well." Robb said and looked at her.

"There were none at hand. I was the only one. I cannot sit in the tent all day Robb. I was always doing something and now i sit here doing nothing." Naida said and Catelyn walked over to her.

"Naida you are a Queen. You are their Queen. They need you to stay alive all of us. Robb needs you to stay alive, your duty is to produce and heir and many more children." Catelyn said and Naida closed her eyes.

"I never wanted to be one of those women who just sit and birth children. I cannot do that. That is not me." Naida said and Catelyn chuckled.

"You remind me of my daughter Arya. She also was not very keen of getting married and having children. She wanted to fight." Naida smiled at her.

"I will send someone to bring you some food. You need to eat." Catelyn said and left them alone in the tent.

"I was worried about you when you fell like that." Robb said caressing Naida's cheek. She moved away and Robb looked down.

"I had to faint for you to leave you Lady Talisa and check on me. That makes me feel so good." Naida said taking a drink from the goblet as the sarcasm was just dripping from her voice.

"She is not My Lady Talisa. Naida there is nothing between us. I have never visited her tend i do not even know where it is and i never had any feeling for her. You are my wife Naida. You are my Queen. How can i look at someone else when i have your beautiful face right in front of me." Robb said his thumb touching her lips. She closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of her husband. She opened her eyes and moved his hand away.

"If you think flaterry will get you out of this than you are wrong. You treated me like shit for the last couple of weeks and that is not fine." Naida said and Rob chuckled as he looked down shaking his head. His wife had a foul tongue and that was what he loved the most about her.

"What are you laughing at, this is not a laughing matter." Naida said punching his shoulder.

"You know striking you king is an act of treason." Robb said holding onto her wrist.

"When i am done with you punching will be the last thing that you have to worry about. See that bag, i have a draught that would make you shit for hours on end. Another one is where you stomach will hurt so much you would want to kill yourself. There are many more that i am not willing to say so you better watch out Robb Stark King in the North." Naida said and Robb just shook his head and took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Naida i am really sorry for leaving you and ignoring you all those weeks i just had to come to term of loosing my father. I will promise this will not happen again and there is nothing going on between me and Lady Talisa. I love you Naida." Naida looked at him and gasped. He just told her that he loved her. Tears sprung in her eyes and she began to laugh like a crazy person. Robb just looked at her and kissed her lips. He missed her and her touch. He wanted to be consumed by his wife.

Naida broke the kiss an looked at him.

"You know you have so much grovelling to do." She said and Robb laughed.

"I do not doubt that." He said and the food was long forgotten.

Robb told his wife and his mother of Theon's proposition to him about allying with Balon Greyjoy. Catelyn stood from her chair angry.

"What have you said to him. Did you send him to Iron Islands?" Catelyn asked angry.

"I said i will think about it. I have yet given him an answer." Robb said trying to calm his mother down.

"Good you will tell him that he is not going anywhere. Balon cannot be trusted. He hated you father." Catelyn said pacing back and forth in the tent

"He has two hundred ship and a lot of men mother. This could be a good alliance." Robb said standing up.

"Your father had to go to war to end his rebellion he lost his two sons because of it and his only living son was taken to the North as a punishment. Something like that will not be forgotten." Catelyn said

"Yes and i now i started a rebellion and so did my father. You married one rebel and mothered another." Robb said and Catelyn sat down.

"I have not only mothered a Rebel. What about the girls they are in Kings Landing. The Queen is digging her nails into Sansa and i have yet heard a word from Arya." Catelyn said and her eyes were full of sorrow and fear. Naida left Robb's side and moved to Catelyn and held her hand.

"I cannot trade in the Kingslayer for the girls i will lose my men." Robb said and Catelyn said and she looked defeated. Naida looked at Robb.

"Do not send Theon to Pyke Robb, Greyjoys are not trustworthy. They will sell you out for a rotten piece of bread. We do not need them, we will figure something else." Naida said and Robb knew that he lost the battle. Robb put his head down.

"I need to go home Robb. Back to Winterfell. I haven't seen Bran and Rickon for month now." Catelyn said in a whisper. Robb looked at her.

"Mother is i cannot send Theon to Pyke i need you to to go to Stromsend to negotiate with Renly in my name. I will send Ser Rodrick to watch over them. Renly has rallied 100, 000 men. You know him mother and i do not trust anyone as much as i trust you. If we ally with them there will be twice as much men against the Lannisters and they will ask for piece and that is how we will get the girls back" Robb said and Catelyn stood next to Robb.

"Fine i will ride at first light." Catelyn said and Robb kissed her hands and hugged her close. She looked at Naida who stood and hugged her.

"Please be careful and may the Gods watch you on your way." Naida said and Catelyn nodded and left the tent. Robb looked at Naida who stood there and kissed her forehead.

"I will miss her but i believe that this is a right move. I want this war to be over. I want to go home with you." Naida said and Robb nodded.

"Me too i want this to be over. I want to raised our child in Winterfell and have many more." Robb said and Naida lost her smile, she had yet to tell Robb that she was with child. She did not want to yet. The pregnancy at this stage was very risky and a chance at a marriage's is also high. She did not want to get Robb's hoped up and then she will lose the child. She will tell him later. She looked at Robb and smiled.

"I want that too Robb. I want a herd of children running around our castle." Naida said and Robb smiled.

"Shall we go and make a little Stark then." Robb put her over her shoulder and took her to her bed as she squealed. She laid in bed and Robb hovered above her. He kissed her lips with a passions she had never felt from him. Robb broke the kiss and looked at his wife with grey eyes clouded with lust.

"I love you so much Naida." Robb said kissing Naida's neck to make her moan.

"And i love you Robb." She said.

A fortnight ha passed when Catelyn came back to Robb. She was accompanied with a woman that was taller then most he knew.

"Mother you have come earlier than expected." Robb went and hugged his mother.

"This is Lady Brienne of Tarth, she was in Renly's Kingsguard. I am so sorry but Renly is dead." Catelyn said.

"Dead, how can this be, he was not in any battle." Rob asked him mother.

"He was killed my a shadow with Stannis's face." Brienne said.

"A shadow?" Robb asked unable to believe.

"You may or may not believe me but i only told you what i have seen." Catelyn said

"Show Lady Brienne to her tent, i want her well rested. Thank you my Lady for bringing my mother home." Robb said and kissed her hand and Brienne blushed a little.

"I was only doing was duty your Grace." Brienne said she bowed and left. Robb and Catelyn went back to Robb's tent where Naida was reading a book. Her face lit up when she saw that Catelyn was back.

"Mother i have missed you." She walked over to Catelyn and gave her a hug. she noticed that Naida was thicker around the waist. She gave Naida a look and she just shook her head. They will need to talk about that later now Catelyn had other issues at hand.

"We need to give back the Kingslayer to the Lannister. We need to get the girls back home. We do not have another way." Catelyn said and Robb sighed.

"Mother i cannot do that. My men will not allow it. I cannot afford to lose any of them now that we do not have Renly." Robb said.

"I will not stand for my children being there. I need them home with me. They can kill them." Catelyn was raising her voice

"It is more complicated than that and you know it. I will find a way to get the girls back home even if it is the last think that i do but giving them a Kingslayer is not the way." Robb was also shouting now.

"How do you plan on getting them back then. Do you not see that it is the only way." Catelyn tried to plead with her boy but she was just as stubborn as his father.

"We will not be giving up the Kingslayer that is my final word." Rob said with a tight jaw and Catelyn just left his tent. Robb took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He lifted his head and looked at Naida.

"I am doing the right think not giving him back." Robb asked and Naida walked over to him and hugged him. Robb buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the familiar scent of his wife.

"Yes you are, you know your men will never agree to this. You cannot afford to lose me if you want to win this war." Naida said feeling safe in his arms.

"Then how will i get the girls back and how will i win this war?" Rob asked and Naida made him look at her.

"You will figure something else. I know you will. We can go back to my father and ask him for more men you know he has them." Naida said

"Ho can i convince him to give up any more of his men?" Robb asked

"He wants to marry off his daughter to a great House, you have many Noble houses here." Naida said.

"I will have to think about it. I need to win this was Naida. I need to get my sisters back. I will never forgive myself if i do no bring them home." Robb said with a sad look.

"You will bring them back my love. I believe in you. Those Lannisters will be nothing when you are finished with them." Naida said and kissed Robb.

"I apologize your Grace for interrupting but the council meeting will be starting soon." One of Robb bannermen said and they broke apart both moaning with disapproval.

"Go on then my Young Wolf. It seemed that you are married to your men rather than me." Naida said.

"Trust my my wife they are not as beautiful as you are." Robb called back making Naida laugh.

"Go or else i will not let you go." Naida said and Robb waved at her. Naida shook her head.

She saw Catelyn walking somewhere and she decided to fallow her to see what she would do. She was very angry when she left the tent and she wanted to see if she was all right.

She saw Catelyn going into the direction of the Kingslayer and she knew what she wanted to do. Catelyn wanted to free Jamie Lannister in hope that he would tell this and they would release her daughters. She cannot let that happen. That would ruin everything that Robb has fought for. Naida ran up to Catelyn and stopped her by her arm.

"Mother do not do this." Naida pleased with Catelyn.

"I have made up my mind and you will not change it." Catelyn said with determination.

"You cannot do this Mother. Do you want Robb to lose his life. Do you want your grandchild to grow up without a father." Naida said and Catelyn stopped.

"Have you told Robb?" Catelyn asked and Naida shook her head.

"I did not want to tell him and then i would lose the babe. I wanted to tell him when the risk of miscarriage is lower." Naida said

"Then you understand why i have to do it. You understand that as a mother i need to do everything to save my children." Catelyn said.

"If you let him go you are condemning your son to lose the war than all of us will die. Do you not understand that you letting him go will weaken our position and will bring discord to our people and will be going again Robb. Then he will lose the war. He will die and so will i and your grandchild you and all your children. Do you want that?" Naida said and Catelyn just nodded and let her tears fall.

"I just want to get my girls back home." Catelyn said and Naida took her in her arms and went back to her tent.

"You will get them back i promise you. They will be with you sooner rather than later and they will be unharmed." Naida said.

When they went back to Naida's tent Robb was waiting for them. He looked at them and his eyes were shining.

"I have come up with another solution to help us win the war. The Tyrells, they are the second most richest family in all if the country if they will ally with us then we will win this war and we all can go home." Robb said and Catelyn looked at him with wide eyes.

"What benefit will they have in allying with us. They can only ally with us if we give them a marriage proposal. The Tyrell girl is 20 years old and Bran is only 12 years old. We cannot get them to marry." Catelyn said.

"I know that mother but i was not thinking about Bran. I am the King in the North so i have the power of legitimising Jon. He will become a Stark and my heir. We can propose a marriage between them two." Robb said and Catelyn looked at him with wide eyes.

 **So what did you think? What is a good idea? I know that Jon cannot leave the Castle Black in the real but this is AU and Robb is the King so lets just play along. I have something else planned for Jon as well so please please please please please please give it a try and do not be discouraged by this pair and outcome. I know that this might be mad but in my head it work and i have a weird mind. Okay people a little spoiler. We have two or three chapter i will see how i will play it out until the Red Wedding and yes i have something planned and yes blood will be spilled. Sometimes i have no idea where my ideas come from so please stay tuned in and watch out for the Red Wedding. Okay enough of my rambling and please review i love to read what you think about it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Baby on board**

"Have you gone mad!" Catelyn looked at him with big eye and her mouth remained after he finished talking.

"Jon snow is your father's bastard and not your brother." Catelyn screamed at Robb.

"Jon is my brother and always have been just like Bran and Rickon have been it is you who who have never been able to see it." Robb shouted back at his mother and Naida was once again caught between a fighting son and mother. She was getting tired of it now.

"I will not let this happen. This is something that your son should be, not Jon Snow." said.

"If you have another solution than please enlightened me." Robb shouted

"Send them the Kingslayer and they will have to send the girls back." Catelyn shouted at Robb who was red faced now.

"How many times will i tell you that i am not sending back the Kingslayer. Do you want me to lose this war?" Robb shouted back at her.

"Catelyn this is a good plan. The Tyrells have money and they have men ready to go. This would help us greatly and everyone will fear us do you not agree." Naida said trying to calm down the situation between them two.

"So you would agree that your son would be deprived of his titles and give it to someone else?" Catelyn asked Naida, she could not believe what she was hearing.

"To win this war and get back home safely i would sell my own soul. I want this war finished and i want us to go home. It is not a big price to pay. You can get the girls back and go home." Naida said and Catelyn just shook her head at them both.

"So you tell me that you will deprive your son of his birthright. I cannot believe it." She said and went out of the tent. Naida called in the guard.

"Make sure that Lady Stark is guarded at all times. She cannot leave her tent at any time and make sure that no one goes toward the Kingslayer. Also please make sure that Lady Brienne does not go to any of them." Naida said at the guard.

"Yes My Queen." He said and left the tent and Robb looked at his wife in question.

"Why are you holding my mother captive?" He asked.

"I am not keeping her captive i am just preventing something bad happening." She explained popping a fruit in her mouth.

"Can you elaborate?" Robb stood next to her and she sighed.

"Fine, you mother earlier this evening was about to let the Kingslayer go and i prevented her from that. Now i am not sure what will she do so i am just keeping cautious." Naida said and Robb go red from anger again. It always makes Naida want to laugh but she does not.

"What did she wanted to do?" Robb asked getting a weird shade of purple now.

"Breathe my love she did not so it. I stopped her." Naida said making Robb sit down on a chair and she sat down on his lap.

"If you would have not stopped her she would have let him explain and the no one would take me seriously and i would lose the war. What was she thinking." Robb said putting his head into Naida's bosom.

"She was thinking about taking her children home. She wanted them safe. And i understand her. But she did not do it." Naida said and Robb looked at her.

"Only because you stopped her." Robb said

"Yes aren't i the best." Naida said popping another grape in her mouth. Robb laughed.

"I have no idea what i would do without you." Robb said as NAida combed her fingers through his curls

"Well you would have more time to spend with Lady Talisa and who knows what might have happen then." Naida said and Rob gave her a look.

"How many times will i have to tell you nothing was between us. What do you want me to do and i will do it." Robb said and Naida looked down.

"I would have asked you to send her away but i know you need al the healers you have so i will not do it. I do not want to see you in your presence ever again." Naida said.

"Done i will never see her again. You know i kind of like it when your jealous." Robb said bitting her shoulder.

"I am not jealous Robb i merely keeping you from unnecessary pain." Naida said.

"Ah yes that bloody back of yours" Robb said

"Yes and never forget that." Naida said eating another grape.

"You have been eating the a lot now i just realised." Robb said and Naida swallowed hard. Yes she had been having a craving for them lately. She had gone quiet and she put her head down. Robb put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Naida what is going on? Did i offend you?" Robb asked getting worried.

"Oh no you have not offended me my love. It is just when i said that understand how your mother is feeling i meant that i would do anything to keep our baby safe." Naida said and Robb smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

"I know you will, i would not expect anything else from you. So how about we go and make a babe you can look after." Robb said kissing Naida's neck. She wanted to but it was time to tell him so she made him look at her.

"You did not understand me. I would do anything to protect the babe i am carrying now." Naida said and Rob looked at her with big bright eyes.

"What now? Are you certain." He asked her and she nodded as tears prickled her eyes.

"Yes i am, i have been certain for a while now." Naida said looking lovingly at Robb.

"How long is a while?" Robb asked her with a frown.

"I knew for about 6 weeks but i wanted to tell you when i was out of the danger so and now that i am 12 weeks along i can tell you. Are you angry with me that i did not tell you sooner." Naida said with her big grey doe eyes looking at him.

"How can I be angry at you. You are my Queen and you are having my child." Robb said kissing her nose and laughing.

"Yes i have a little Prince or a Princess inside of me." Naida said smiling wide.

"Or one of each." Robb said hopefully.

"Do not be greedy now Robb. We have time to make many more babes." Naida said and Robb laughed. Robb looked at Naida and kissed her deeply making her toes curl.

"I love you Naida. You are the best thing that happened to me. I do not know where i would be without you." Robb said and Naida looked at him.

"I love you too Robb so much. You and this child are the only reason i am alive." Naida said and Robb stood up from the bed kissing her and took her to bed. Tonight there will be no talk of war. Only they mattered

"Your Grace, My Queen a raven came from Riverrun." Roose Bolton said and gave a letter to Robb, Naida sat down on a char and Robb read the letter.

"My grandfather is dead." Robb said and Naida stood next to him and held him by the arm.

"I am so sorry my love. Are you all right." Naida said looking at him with concern. Robb looked at her with sad eyes.

"I have never met him but i heard he was a great man." Robb said.

"It will break your mother's heart." Naida said and Robb sighed.

"I know but i need to tell her." Robb said and Naida nodded.

Robb walked to his mother tent and when she saw him she came up to him angry.

"What is the meaning of this Robb. Your wife is keeping me in this tent like a prisoner. I want to be let out this instant." Angry Catelyn said

"My wife is a Queen and she can do whatever she pleases do not forget that mother. She keeps you here because you wanted to let out the Kingslayer. I still do not understand why would you not understand where i am coming from." Robb said to his mother who turned away from him.

"You are not a parent. You do not understand what it feels like." Catelyn said with a defeated tone.

"I will be a parent soon and i understand you mother but we cannot let him out. We need him. He is our only bargaining cheep." Robb said

"So your wife finally decided to tell you." Catelyn said turning around with a small smile of her face.

"How long have you known." Robb asked his mother.

"Since the day she has passed out. She knew it then as well." She said and Robb shook his head. He looked at his mother with a sad smile.

"Mother there were news from Riverrun. Hoster Tully is dead." Robb said and Catelyn grasped at her heart and fell on a chair behind her. She shook her head as tears began fall from her eyes. Robb crouched down in front of her and hugged her close to him as his mother cried. He knows how much pain she is now. It took a while for Catelyn to calm down but when she did she looked at Robb with red puffy eyes.

"It has been years since i have seen him i do not even know how many." Catelyn said shaking her head.

"We will travel to the funeral together." Robb said and Catelyn nodded.

"I think i am going to lie down, i need to rest. This war is exhausting me." She said and Robb shook his head.

"After the funeral you will go back to Winterfell. Bran and Rickon need you more than me." Catelyn looked at her son with a sad smile.

"Yes i think I am too old for this war." Catelyn said and Robb smiled.

"I am going to miss you having me by my side all the time." Robb said and Catelyn took Robb's hand.

"You will have your wife here by your side. She is a smart one and one of a kind. I know she was not your choice but she is the best one out there." Catelyn said and Robb nodded.

"I know mother. I never knew i would fall in love with her so quickly but she makes it very easy on me." Robb said and Catelyn smiled.

When they arrived at Riverrun Naida wished that they have arrived at a different occasion. She loved the place. It was so beautiful that she was just captivated by it yet she could not show her enthusiasm it was a sombre occasion.

At the funeral she stood with Catelyn who was holding her hand for dear life. Naida could see that this whole situation the stress of the war not getting the girls back and not seeing her sons was really stressful for her and on top of that her father died. Naida was worried about Catelyn and her heart. She was not a young woman after all. Naida was glad that Catelyn was going back to Winterfell after this. She would feel safer in her own home.

Naida watched as the flame took over Hoster's body as his boat moved down the river. It was a beautiful goodbye and she wished she could go away like this as well. Robb held onto Naida's hand and she looked up at him with a tear falling from her eyes.

Naida was standing in front of the many windows looking upon the river with a worried expression on her face. Robb had just gone to a battle that was lead by the Mountains army. Their plan was to lead them west into our county so that they can surround them and kill them all. Naida's heart was pounding on her chest. She had heart about the Mountain and how vicious he is. He prayed to all the Gods that he would come home unharmed. She needed him to be back. They needed him to be back. They have been gone almost two days now and they had no word from them. Naida touched her stomach.

"Do not worry my child your father will come back to us." Naida said and let a tear fall.

"Why are you not asleep yet, you have been up all night." She heard Catelyn's voice and she turned round to look at her. Catelyn was pale and she had bags under her eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing mother. You have not been asleep for almost three days. You need it." Naida said and she sat down at the table in front of her.

"You are with child, you need this more than me." Catelyn said and Naida held onto her hand.

"I worry about you. The stress is getting to you. Please go lie down and try to sleep. I can give you something to help you sleep." Catelyn just smiled at her softly and covered her hand

"I am so glad that i was able to meet you and be able to call you my daughter. Not only Robb is lucky to have you. We all are." Catelyn said

"I am glad i could call you mother. I never met mine and i believe she would be a lot like you. Strong and loving. I want to be just like you when i become a mother." Naida said

"You will be a great mother Naida. You do not have to worry about that. I cannot wait to meet my grandchildren. All of them not just from you and Robb." Catelyn said.

"Well you will have many grandchildren then, you have five children." Naida said and Catelyn laughed.

"I cannot wait for that to happen. When were are all safe." Catelyn said

"Me too mother me too." Naida said when the door opened with a bang.

"My Queen you presence is needed. The King was wounded in the battle." Naida's heart stopped in her chest. No it cannot be. Pleas please please do not take him from me. She stood up from her chair took her dress in her hands and ran as fast as she could. When she entered the room she could smell blood and when she saw him it was from his stomach. Robb was unconscious and that scared her the most. Naida looked at the men in the room.

"How long was he unconscious for?" She asked at the men looked at her. Edmure who was also covered in blood stood next to her.

"Just a couple of minutes. We have fought for a day and night none stop and we were all tired. Robb was hit in the stomach by the Mountain but Robb killed him before he could do any more damage." Naida nodded ass she ripped off his top armour. The gash on his stomach was big but after the check up it was not that deep. She disinfected the wound and begin to sow it. Robb has lost a lot of blood as well and that was not helping him as well.

Catelyn was looking at yet another son who was battling for life and her heart broke. How can all of this happen to her family. All those disaster. First of all her son fell and was crippled, then she has lost her husband and her daughters were trapped. This was all to much for her. She felt a shooting pain her her left arm and then in her chest. She could not breath. She watched at everything around her turned to black.

 **Well aren't i evil?! I know i am sorry i needed action in this story as well heh. I am not that good at writing war stuff so i make up with other drama but do not worry war drama will happen as well. Well what do you think? Should i kill Catelyn or not? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I **wanted to apologise for my longer absent i used to update so quickly before yet i did not do it the whole weekend. It was my last weekend before i start my last year at uni so i wanted to go out with a bang and did. Like i said i start uni and i have no idea how my updated will go. I will try to update at least once a week and i can more. Well i hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 8:

Catelyn woke up feeling very disoriented, her back was hurting and her head was pounding. Her chest felt very sore and she had a hard time breathing. She opened her eyes to close them again as the light was to bright. She felt a hand in hers and she opened her eyes to see her son Robb holding onto her hand with his head in the bed snoring lightly.

"Robb" She tried to call out but her voice was too horse and her throat was to dry so it has not sound. She grabbed his hand and his head shot up. He looked at her with big wide eyes.

"Mother you are awake." He said and stood up. He barely touched her as he was frightened he would break her.

"What happened." She tried to say but no words came out again.

"Here let me give you some water." Robb helped her drink. Catelyn felt like she had not drank in decades. She laid back down in the bed feeling much better.

"What happened Robb, why am i in this bed and why am i so sore?" Catelyn asked and she could see Robb getting tears in his eyes.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" Robb asked him mother

"I was talking with Naida in the great hall." Catelyn said Robb took her hand in his.

"Mother i was injured and you ran with Naida to me but you fell and your heart stopped. Naida brought you back. I do not know how but she did. Your chest is a little bruised she had to his it to get your heart to start pumping again." Catelyn frowned, she could not remember that.

"My heart stopped?" Catelyn asked again.

"Yes it did. I thanked all if the Gods that Naida was there with us. She brought you back. As soon as you get better you are going back to Winterfell. To Bran and Rickon. You will not be put into anymore stress i promise you." Robb said just as Naida came to the room. She saw Catelyn and made wide eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

"Mother you are awake. I am so glad." Naida said coming closer to her and hugging her and tears fell from her eyes.

"I am so sorry for putting you through this." Catelyn said and Naida looked at her.

"Never scare us like that again you are needed here. You need to take care of yourself." Naida said.

"How long was i asleep for?" Catelyn asked

"Five days." Robb said and Catelyn let a breath.

"Really that long. I feel so tired." She said yawing and her eyes closing by herself.

"You need to sleep more and you will feel tired for a couple of days." Naida said Robb kissed his mothers forehead.

"Go to sleep mother. I will come to see you in the morning." Catelyn smiled at him with a tired smile. They left the room and Naida took her husbands hand

"Now you can sleep and get you strength back." Naida said looking up at Robb. He stopped and looked at her.

"Do you not understand that as long as i have you by my side i am always going to be strong." Robb said and Naida looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"You can try flattery but i will not make love to you. You would need to heal more." Naida said and Robb groaned.

"Naida please i am dying over hear. I am looking at you and your belly and i all want to do is bury my cock deep inside you." Robb said and Naida blushed a little but she looked at Robb with narrowed eyes.

"I said no Robb you need to rest. You can go on without for some time." Naida said and walking passed him making sure that she gave her hips more sway to them. She heard Robb moaned.

"I am your husband and i am your King i am sure that there is a law out there that specify that you take care of your husband when he is in need." Robb said walking behind Naida.

"Well i am your wife and your Queen and you have to respect my wished." Naida said opening the door to their chamber, Robb closed the door and looked at his wife who was standing with her back to him. He walked over to her and pressed himself again her making her feel his hard member. His hand found their way to her breast and his lips kissed her neck just in the place where he knew would make her kneed weak.

"They do not call me the Young Wolf for nothing. I can hunt my prey and i am very hungry this evening." Rob said as he bit his wives shoulder making her moan a little.

"Robb you would." She panted out but giving him more access to her neck and Robb smiled knowing that he won.

"My would is fine. Right now all i need is you." Robb said and turned her around to face him and his lips found her and licked in a passionate kiss. He walked her back until he backed her up to a wall and pressed both of her hands above her head. He broke the kiss and looked at his wife and marvelled how beautiful she looked at this moment.

"I will fuck you against that wall tonight and you will love it." Robb said in a low and dangerous tone and Naida felt herself dripping wet for him right now. He was never this forceful with her and he loved it. He let go of her hand and ripped her dress of just enough for her breast to show. Naida was taking of his breeched, she could not wait for him.

Robb's mouth found it way to Naida's and his hand was making it wait between his wives fold.

"No don't Robb i want to cum with you inside of me." Naida said.

"As my Queen commands." Robb said and lifted her up and held her against the wall as he entered his wife in one slick movement making them both cry out.

Naida hand found themselves in Robb's locks as his lips devoured hers. Naida broke the kiss and leabed her head back closing her eyes and crying out as her husband brought pleasure to her.

"Robb i am so close." She moaned out to him and screamed out his name loudly as she came. Her climax had brought his along and both cried out in pleasure.

When they came down from their hight Naida looked at her husband with lazy eyes.

"I do not think i will be able to walk over to the bed." She said and Robb laughed at her/

"It seemed that i have broken my wife." He said kissing both of her breasts

"I just need time to recover my husband." Naida said. Robb chuckled and took her in his arms and carried her to their bed. He too off her dress completely and laid her down. Robb looked at her belly which was round now and touched it.

"Hey there my little wolf. I am your father." He said and kissed her belly.

"Which one would you like first." Naida said and she was playing with Robb's head.

"I have no preference, i just want to meet my child healthy and string just like the mother. What about you?" Robb asked drawing imaginary pictures on his wives growing stomach.

"I was supposed to give you an heir but now that will be your brother but i really want a boy first." Naida said and Robb looked at her with a smile.

"I want a lot of children with you Naida. I love you and i want the whole world to know how much i love you." Robb said kissing her stomach

"Me too. Imagine out children running around the halls of Winterfell." Naida said closing her eyes and imaging it with a smile hoping that they will be able to go there soon.

"They will be wild little thing wont they? Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" Robb asked looking at Naida.

"I have no idea but if it is a boy i already picked out a name for him." Naida said and Robb looked at her and rested his head on his hands with a smile on his face.

"Do you now. It seemed that in this case a father should have a say at naming his son." Robb said and Naida looked at him.

"I was thinking Eddard. Do you not want to teach a little Ned Stark how to ride a horse." Naida said and Robb lost his smile and Naida was worried if it was a little to early. He crawled up to the bed so now they were side by side and touched Naida's face.

"I do Naida. I really do." he said and kissed her lips lightly. They laid in each other and talked until they fell asleep.

When Naida woke up again Robb was no it the bed. She sat up and saw him sitting in front of the map again. She shook her head and stood up and put a robe on and went over to him.

"Come to bed Robb and sleep. You need it." Naida said standing next to him

"I cannot sleep. Tywin Lannister has a big army. We killed the Mountain but that does not mean we won the war. He barely noticed it. We need to strike where he will feel the loss." Robb said and Naida looked up at him.

"Money can buy an army Robb but they cannot but loyalty. You have that amongs your people." Naida said.

"Yes i have loyalty but i do not have the numbers. Not yet the Tyrells and silent. I need to come up with another solution if i want to win this war and get my sisters back safely." Robb said.

"You need to hurt him where it will hurt him the most. You cannot go to Kings Landing but you can take away his home. Show him what it means to lose something you love." Naida said looking at the map. Robb looked at her with a surprised look.

"Have i told you how much i love you." Robb said putting and arm around her ad kissing her temple.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Naida said with a proud look.

"Yes it will hurt them if we take Casterly Rock but it will not b easy. It is a fortress. We need numbers if we want to take it and i have only one person in mind with that sort of amry." Robb looked at her and she understood.

"My father." Robb nodded.

"Yes your father. Do you think he will help us." Naida looked up at Robb.

"Out of the goodness of his heart. No he will not and he will not do it for me because he think of em as less than a dog. But all he wants is to get rid of his children. If you can propose a marriage proposal he might agree." Naida said and Robb held her close. He hated that man for making his wife think like that but he needed him.

"Do you think my uncle would make him happy." Robb asked.

"Yes i think it would make him very happy. He always wanted to marry his own to a Tully. One of his daughter is a Queen and another will be the Lady of Riverrun. It is a like a dream for him." Naida said.

"Who do you have in mind." Robb said and Naida smiled.

"Roslin, she cannot wait to get out of that castle and she is beautiful. Your uncle will not complain i am sure." Naida said and Robb nodded.

"We will speak with him in the morning now lets go and lay down." Robb said and Naida nodded.

"It will be lovely to see my family again. Roslin, Sherai and Ysmey. I missed them so much." Naida said and she lay her head on Robb's chest.

"You will be able to see them soon provided my uncle will agree to this." Robb said.

"You are his King. Make him." Naida said looking at Robb who smiled at her.

"You are wicked you know that." Robb said chuckling.

"the power is getting to my head." Naida joked making both of them laugh.

Robb and Naida were sitting with Blackfish and Edmure in the Great Hall. Catelyn was still to weak to come.

"I have decided that we will go on Casterly Rock and take their homes away from them. Show them that their money is not worth a thing if they have no home." Robb said

"That is a great plan nephew." Edmure said and Blackfish looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"That is your King show some God damn respect." he bellowed out with his booming voice.

"I meant no disrespect with that." Edmure said looking at the table.

"It is all right Uncle. But to do this we need more men and the Frey's have them all we need to do is secure an alliance with them." Robb said.

"How will you do it. Frey only helps if there is something in it for him." Blackfish said

"Yes i am quite aware of that. That is why I will propose a marriage between one of his daughters Roslin and Edmure." Robb said and Edmure stood up.

"My answer is no. He had been trying to get me to marry one of his daughter since i was 12." Edmure said and Naida looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you scared that she is ugly." Naida said with a sneer. She hated the fact that her sister were judged because of the way they look.

"My answer is still no. If i say no he will let me chose a wife." Edmure said

"Listen to me and listen to me close." Blackfish stood up and walked over to Edmure.

"The laws of men and Gods are clear,. No man cam be forced to marriage." Edmure said

"I can force my fist in your to lose you teeth." Blackfish said

"We do not have time for this Uncle. We need to strike now or we will lose this war." Robb hit the table from anger.

"Naida how does she look." Edmure asked and Naida wanted to tell him lies but she knew that they had no time. They need those men as quick as possible. Naida let out a breath.

"She is beautiful Uncle and she is 19 years old. She is taller than me and more willowy. He her is chestnut colour and she had clear blue eyes. She is a very gentle soul so if you hurt her in any way you will regret this for the rest of you life." Edmure let out a breath he was holding and smiled a little.

"Fine i will marry her." Edmure said and Naida shook her head and stood up from her chair.

"You disappoint me Uncle. I though you were a more honourable than that." Naida said and Edmure looked at her.

"If i must wake up net to one woman for the rest of my life i at least hope she is pretty." Edmure said. Naida shook her head and walked out of the room. She could not listen to any of this. She really wanted all of her sister to marry and be able to have a family yet some were passed that. She really pained for all of the.

Robb looked at his wife as she walked out of the room and he wanted to fallow her but Blackfish stopped him.

"I will go, you need to get the deal ready." he said and Robb nodded. Blackfish fallowed his Queen and saw her sitting by the window with tears falling from her eyes. He felt very awkward as he was not used to the sight.

"I want to apologise for my nephew. He is not the brightest of the bunch." Blackfish said and she stood by Naida who looked up at him.

"He has nothing to apologise for. I know what they say about the twins. It is no news to me. It is just very hurtful that they will be deprived of something that they want just because of the way they look." Naida said looking at the river.

"Some people cannot do that. Not all of us are like you." Blackfish said

"Why are you still nor married. Many women would kill for a man like you." Naida said.

"i refused a marriage proposal that my brother made for me. I did not want to settle down and since then i did it to spite my brother. The years have passed and now i wish i married so i have something to leave behind. Now it is too late for that." Blackfish said and Naida touched his hand.

"There is still a time for you. Who know when you might find love." Naida said and Blackfish shook his head

"I am too old for that now. No one will want me." He said

"Never say never My Lord." Naida said and both looked at the river in silence.

 **Well there you go another chapter. The next chapter is the Red Wedding. This chapter i will do something different. Something i never did before but i like the challenge. Well i hope you like this chapter and please review i love to read them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is is it. The Red Wedding. I did it on purpose and had it the 9** **th** **chapter as it was in the season. I wanted to change the fate of the characters and i hope i did. I just hope tat you like it as things like that in this chapter are not my strong point. Well enjoy and please don't be harsh.**

 **Chapter 9: Wine will flow red**

"Well i see that you have put a pup in he belly already Your Grace." Walder Frey said as they came into the room.

"We are blessed." Rob said tightly as he looked at Walder Frey.

"If that is what you want to call it please be my guest. You and i know better what really happens my boy. I had bought her mother to get into her pussy." Walder Free said. Naida squeezed Robb's hand to calm him down. She knew that Robb was at his last nerve and she did not want anything happening to him.

Walder Frey stood up and clapped his hand.

"Well it seems that my family got better through this war. One of my daughters is a Queen and another will be the Lady of Riverrun." he said with a wide smile.

"I am very glad that we could help you." Robb said.

"It seems like i can help you my boy. That is the only reason you married any of my daughters. Now were is my diamond in this piece of filth." Walder Frey called out and Naida had to hold onto Robb's hand or she was going to do something that she will regret later.

Roslin came to the room and Edmure looked at her with wide eyes before smiling at him. Naida looked at Roslin with a big smile on her face.

"Lord Edmure this is my daughter Roslin. Roslin this will be your future husband." Roslin looked at Edmure and blushed greatly as she bowed down.

"Lord Edmure i hope that i am not a disappointment." She said still looking down at the floor. Edmure came over to her and she looked up at him.

"You are a delight to me My Lady." He said kissing her hand gently to which she blushed even more.

"Well now that the introductions are over i have room in my walls for you and the rest will have to spend a night in a tent and the food will be provided. Wine will flow red and the music will play loud and we will join our houses." Walder Frey said before leaving the great hall.

Robb nodded at Naida and left the hall to go with his men. The Freys also left and only Roslin and Naida remained.

Naida looked at Roslin who smiled at her through her tears and ran to her and hugged her.

"I have missed you greatly my sister." Naida said holding her sisters trembling body close.

"And i have missed you sister." Roslin said wiping her tears.

"Look at you Nad, you are radiant. You are glowing and a babe on the way." Roslin continued touching Naida's belly.

"Yes it seems that leaving this place did wonders for me and do not worry my sister you will have one on the way soon enough" Naida said and Roslin blushed.

"I hope so sister but i will have to lay with my husband. How does it feel? Does it hurt?" Roslin asked red.

"I am not going to lie to you sister. The first time will not be comfortable for you, but if your husband pleased you then you will not forget it. Trust me making love is the best think ever." Naida said and Roslin looked down on the floor. The Great Hall doors opened and Sherai came running behind her was Ysmey. Naida knelt and caught Sherai in a tight embrace.

"I missed you so much Naida." Sherai said and Naida let her tears fall.

"I have missed you too sister. So much." She looked at Sherai's face and smiled. Naida stood up and saw Ysmey who looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Welcome your Grace." She curtseyed and Naida looked at her.

"What are you doing Ysmey?" Naida asked

"I am just showing respect now come here and give me a hug." Ysmey said and Naida hugged her close. Naida could not hold any longer as she burst out crying and holding onto Ysmey. It took her a couple of minutes to calm down before she wiped her tears and looked at Ysmey.

"I have missed you so much sister." Naida said chuckling.

"As i have missed you my little sister." Ysmey looked at her stomach and her eyes lit up.

"Look at you Nad, you are the Queen in the North and you are with child." Ysmey said and touched her belly with a sad look on her face. Naida covered her hand with hers.

"You will be in love again. You will find love and you will be a mother." Naida said and Ysmey looked at her with a sad smile.

"I am too old now Nad, no one would want me. It is fine i have Sherai." Ysmey said and Naida just smiled.

"I believe we have another sister to prepare for a wedding." Ysmey said and Roslin squealed in happiness and ran to her room holding onto her skirt. Naida just shook her head.

Naida stood next to Robb as she watched Roslin walk to Edmure both had a smile in their faces. She looked at them with tears in her eyes and remembered her wedding with Robb. It was very different than this wedding. Neither Robb nor Naida wanted to get married. Their wedding was rushed, there was no music and no one was here. This wedding was the opposite. There were may people in the Hall. There feat was grader the music was playing and most of all the bride and groom both wanted this wedding to happen.

"I still remember how beautiful you looked at our wedding." Robb whispered in her ear. Naida looked up at him with a smile.

"Well i still remember your sour expression when we were wed." Naida whispered back.

"Well i remember your pale face looking at you so you were no better." Robb whispered.

"I remember you fucking me on a rug in front of the fire." Naida said and Robb's eyes shone with desire for his wife.

"Who knows maybe i will fuck you there once more." Robb said and Naida just shook her head.

"Not this time Robb." Naida said sadly.

"I know my love. I know." Robb said and they looked as man and wife kissed for the first time.

The feats was a great hit. Everybody laughed and had fun. Naida watched as Roslin fed Edmure with some fruit and she smiled. They were happy and that is all that she wanted them to be. She looked at Robb and put her hand in his. He kissed it.

"I love you Naida." He said and Naida looked at him with worried eyes

"I love you too Robb. So much." She said and they both turned their attention to the wedding and the happy couple. They paid no attention to anything else but them. Roslin was laughing at something Edmure has said.

"Your Grace." Lord Walder said and the music stopped at once.

"The Septon had said his prayed and some word were said and Lord Edmure has wrapped my daughter with his cloak. Yet that dos not make them man and wife yet. A sword need a she and a wedding need a bedding. What does my sire say." He said laughing. Naida closed her eyes to calm down because she felt nothing but disgust for that man.

Robb stood up from his chair squeezing Naida's hand on the way and plastered a smile on his face.

"If you think that the time is right Lord Walder than i see no objections. Let us bed them." He said said and the crowed began to roar. The music began to play again, the men chanted and women began to giggle and laughed. They took a the bride and groom out of the room with chanting fallowing them. Naida closed her eyed and prayed as she watched the doors being closed and the Reigns of Castamere began to play. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Lord Walder stood and the music began to speak.

"Bond of family are sacred do you not think so Your Grace? You should put it above everything else yet sometimes you do not care enough for that family. Sometimes all you want is something you have but you just want more and then loyalties are questioned and promises are being broken." Lord Walder said and Robb narrowed his eyes.

"Yes my Lord a promise was broken tonight yet you have not predicted everything." Robb said and looked up where the men holding the crossbows had their throat cut.

Stark bannermen pulled out their swords and killed as many men as they could.

Lord Frey looked at the scene in front of them and could not believe what was happening.

"Kill them, kill them all!" He shouted and every man drew their swords and began to fight. Naida hid in under the table just like Robb told her to before and watched as people who she grew up with, her brothers were slaughtered by her husbands men. They deserve it yet she could not watch. She could not watch as her brothers were slaughtered because of their hunger to get richer.

Robb was fighting every man that came at him. It seemed like they just multiplied everytime he had killed one of them more just kept coming. He was furious. How can Walder Frey turn on him. They were kin. They were family and yet he sold them out. Gold was more important to him then his own children. he was a swine and he was better off dead.

Robb killed as many men as he could but then he saw Karstark fall to his knees as Roose Bolton cut open his stomach. Robb watched in horror as one of his best men fell to the ground. Eh wanted to kill that traitor and he wanted to do it with his bare hands but in his way was guarded by two Frey's who lost their life very quickly.

Robb was fighting another Frey men and Roose Bolton disappeared from his eyes. His shoulder was injured and his sword hand was getting tired because of this. He killed the man in front of him let him fall to the ground. He saw his men killing the remaining of the Frey men. He smiled in victory. The North will not be put down easily.

He turned around and saw Roose Bolton holding his wife by the hair and pressing a dagger to her throat. His heart jumped to his throat and it was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode.

"Give up Roose. Everyone of your men are dead and so are the Frey's. You lost get this over with." Robb said and moving closer to them.

"It is not over until you are dead." Roose said pressing the knife harder breaking he skin and making it bleed. Robb looked at his wife and saw determination in her eyes.

"Do not think i will not kill your wife and your child within her. I am not you Stark and i have no problem killing innocent people. I will kill her and you and then the North will be mine." Roose said and Robb laughed.

"The people will never fallow you and you know it." Robb said watching him carefully.

"They can die for all i care. I just want the North. If they do not want to fallow me they will die." Roose said.

"Let her go and i will do anything you want." Robb said and Naida shook her head. She did not want Roose to win. She will not let him win. She took the dagger out carefully where she had it hidden in the fold of he dress and pierced it at the side of his leg where she knew the artery was. Roose shouted at the blade hit him and he let go of Naida. She punched him in his balls and got away from him as quick as possible. Robb took his sword and waved it and cut of his head in one slick movement. Naida looked at Robb who was covered in blood. He quickly came over to her and checked her over for any pain.

"Are you well Naida. Please do not lie to me." Naida just nodded and huge Robb.

"We did it. We won. We are alive." She said and she laughed.

"Off course we did." Naida said and kissed the face quickly.

"How did you know i was going to betray you?" Lord Walder said from his place at the floor where he was hiding. Naida stood up from the ground and looked at the piece of shit that she called her father.

"There are some people who hate you just as much as i do father." Naida said and teh Frey seemed to understand.

"That dog is stronger that i thought We impaled him with enough arrows." Frey said and Naida walked over to him.

"Was it worth it? Sacrificing you family for what Land? Gold?" Naida asked her father.

"i would sacrifice every single one of you for a goat if i had to. I was promised land and a shit load of gold. There only i regret is that i did not see your husband head on a spike." Walder Frey shouted.

"You watch your mouth now cause your life depends on me now." Naida said and Lord Walder laughed in her face.

"Are you going to kill me now Naida. You will not do it. You are weak. Just like you mother was. You will die just like her when you give birth to that bastard of yours. I knew i should have drowned you when i had the chance." Lord Walder said.

"They why did you keep me alive. Why keep me here." She asked and Walder Frey laughed again.

"I wanted to see you as you give birth to your child and it rips you open and just before you die i i wanted to watch as i kill it in front of your eyes." She said and Naida stabbed him with a dagger in his neck over and over again. She did not care that she was getting his blood all over her. She stabbed him over and over again as she remembered every time he beat her every time he called her names. The time when he killed her horse. Every ounce of hate got out of her as she stabbed him again and again.

Robb looked at his wife and he could not believe what she was doing. she was like a wild animal. He needed to stop it right now. He went over to her and grabbed her writs

"He is dead now. You can stop." Robb said and Naida let the dagger fall from her had onto the floor. She looked at Robb with red eyes. Robb hugged her as she cried.

"It did not help Robb. It did not help." Naida cried out and Robb let his tears fall and holding her close to him hoping it will help her with the pain.

Two days ago...

Naida was laying in her cot listening a s the rain beat against the tent. It was raining heavily and they were delayed by it. They were on the way to the twins for her sisters and Lord Edmure wedding. She was glad that her sister will get married and leave that forsaken castle. She wanted out there as soon as possible and now is her chance.

"Why are you smiling about?" Robb asked her looking away from the map.

"I am just happy that my sister is getting married and going away with us. I will be able to spend more time with her." Naida said opening one eye to look at her husband.

"Lets just hope that they will get long just fine." Rob said and Naida lifter herself on her forearms and looked at Robb.

"My sister is a delicate soul, she like sowing dancing and all those girly stuff i was never into. She is also beautiful and that sounds like someone your uncle will like." She said and laid a hand on her stomach and grimaced.

"Are you well Naida?" Robb asked.

"Yes your child is pushing on my bladder again. Help me up." Naida said and Robed helped her to her feet.

"Soon i will not be able to see my feet i will be fat." Naida said and Robb chuckled.

"I bet you will look beautiful no matter what." Robb said.

"Yes lets see what you say later on when i cannot feet through the door." Naida said standing next to him and breathing heavily.

"Your Grace, My Queen there is someone here for the Queen. He is very injured and he was asking for her. He said his name is Cedric." All Naida heard was Cedric and injured she held her skirt with her hands and ran with the guard.

She saw her Maester Cedric laying on the floor on his stomach with half a dozen arrows sticking out of his back. Naida's heart dropped when she saw that. No matter what she does he will not survive this. She walked over to him and touched his face lightly. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Naida.

"I only hoped to see your face one last time before i die." He whispered to her. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw her father figure fighting to take a breath.

"Who did this. What happened to you?"She asked.

"You will be betrayed. Your father and Roose Bolton are conspiring to kill you all. They want to marry Roslin to Edmure and then imprison him so you father can rule the Riverlands and Roose will the the warden of the North. The Lannister will pay them a lot of gold as well." Maester Cedric said and began to cough blood.

" They plan to kill you all at the feat. The Reigns of Castamere will be the cue aster the bedding ceremony. I heard them taking one time and i knew I needed to tell you this but they caught me and began shooting at me. I barely made it here but i needed to warn you my child. I need you safe." She said and closed his eyes as another wave of coughing and choking hit him.

"Please do not die. Pleas do not leave me here alone. I need you. You are like a father to me." Naida said crying. He just looked at her and smiled and closed his eyes.

"Cedric, wake up. Cedric you cannot leave me. WAKE UP! Please do not leave me.. Please. I beg you WAKE UP!" Robb saw his wife shake him and crying for him to wake up but he was dead already. Naida knew this as well because she took his body and hugged him and he rocked back and forth crying and begging him to wake up. His heart broke as he heard his wife scream painfully. It pierced his heart. He wanted to go to her and hug her but eh was rooted to the ground as he watched his wife breaking apart for the first time. How can he help her. What can he do?

Naida stopped crying and looked at Robb with empty eyes. She took a dagger that was on the table and ran out of the tent before he could do anything. Robb ran out after her. It was pouring rain and she was running toward the horses. Robb caught her but she screamed and trashed in his arms.

"Let me go Robb. NOW! I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD WITH MY OWN HANDS." Naida screamed at Robb. He took her face in his hands..

"And what you want to do. Will you just storm in there and kill him. He will have your guard kill you and our child. We have to be smart about this." Rob tried to reason with his crazed wife.

"I do not want to be smart. I want my revenge. I want to kill that bastard. I want him dead." Naida screamed at Robb. The rain was pouring on them. Robb was worried about his wife and her health.

"He will be dead Naida i promise." Rob said and Naida laughed.

"You seem to make a lot of promises yet you do not deliver." Naida said and she regretted it the second she said it. She saw the hurt look in Robb's eyes and Naida just hid her face in her hands and began to cry. Robb saw his wife crumble again so he hugged her.

"I am so sorry mu love but i promise we will kill you father and Roose Bolton." Robb said and Naida nodded. Robb carried her to their tent and changed her clothes. She laid in bed ad cried herself to sleep and Robb held her close the whole night.

They approached the twins and all Naida wanted to do was kill her father but they needed to pretend that they did not know anything. That they were happy. Robb look at Naida and took her hand.

"Remember get under the table as soon as fighting begins. I do not want you hurt." Robb said and Naida nodded.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Naida asked

"It has to or else we will all die." Robb said

"I love you Robb just know that." Naida said and Robb kissed her hand.

"I love you too." Robb said and they went through the gates of the castle.

 **Well how was the chapter? Did you like it. Was it good enough. I know the fighting was not very descriptive and i am sorry i really did the best i could and i hope it was enough. Well the next chapter will be the aftermath.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well there were are. They are alive but what will happen now. What will they do to win the war. You can give me suggestion if you want i am always happy to read them and incorporate them in my story.**

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Naida was at the healing wing yet again. She grew up in this place yet it felt so strange to be hear without Cedric,. It feels cold, it feels strange. It feel like she does not belong here anymore.

"Your youngest brothers will be sent to Northern houses as wards they do not deserve their brothers treatment. You sister will be wed off and if not they will have to leave somewhere else. I will find them a suitable placement." Robb said and Naida pushed on the wound a little harder making Robb groan in pain.

"What is your problem Naida?" Rob asked as she was forcefully stitching his shoulder not caring if it caused him pain.

"Nothing my husband. Nothing is wrong." Naida used that sweet annoying voice of her and Robb knew something was wrong. He stopped her hand from moving.

"Will you tell me what is wrong with you?" Robb said his eyes boring into hers trying to intimidate her but they both know that it does not work. He is more scare of her than she is of him.

"Nothing Robb you just talking about shipping my family like they are some kind of cattle." Naida scream whispered to him as they were in the healing wing and they had to keep it quiet.

"What else do you want me to do. You know that Freys cannot be here now. The Lords will not allow it." Robb said and Naida narrowed her eyes at him and went back to stitching him up using more force than needed to.

"You are the King. What you say goes. This is not a democracy Robb. I will not send my whole family around the country to people they do not know and who might hurt them. They are children and they are innocent." Naida said finishing up with Robb and was about to leave when Robb caught her wrist.

"That is the only thing i am doing this. They are children and they are women. They did not do anything. We cannot let them stay here for their protection." Robb said and Naida narrowed her eyes and Robb wished she did not do that. He hated it.

"Baron is 14 years old. He can be the new Lord of the Trident. Leave a man here and teach him. Do you understand that some of my sisters are not fit to get married. Some of them are too old. What will they do. He will swear his allegiance to you and you will leave some of your men here. To teach and help him." Naida said and Robb was getting angry now as well.

"I said no. He will be a ward. I will not let any Frey be a Lord now,not after what they have done. As you said i am the King and what i say goes and this is what i say." Robb said and Naida just turned around hitting Robb with her hair and went to help someone else.

Ysmey saw the commotion and smiled. She knew her sister was not like any other women she knew. She was not going to be considered less than an equal and her husband will find out about it the hard way.

Ysmey looked at the man she was patching up, he had a couple of cuts on his torso and she was able to help. She did not like to feel useless. The man was very handsome, not much older than her. He had black hair and gently trimmed beard. He had a nice muscular body and Ysmey blushed just thinking about it. It was not the first time she wished that she got married when it was her time. She had suitors but she was still in mourning for her love that she lost. She felt like she betraying him even thinking about wedding someone when he is dead. But the fact was that he is dead and she ended up alone. With no husband and no children of her own. She accepted her fate and raised Sherai as her own to suppress her motherly instinct.

The man began to stir awake and Ysmey went back t cleaning out his cuts and not staring at him like a crazy woman.

"If i had died and gone to heaven i am pleased," He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I am sorry My Lord i do not understand." Ysmey said confused. The man looked at her and smiled.

"Am i alive then?"He asked

"You are very much alive My Lord." She said helping him to sit up a bit.

"Well i am very glad then My Lady and i am no Lord. My name is Ser Jonah Holt." His green eyes were looking at Ysmey intently.

"Are you well do you need anything Ser?" Ysmey asked.

"Will you tell me your name please." He asked

"It is Ysmey Ser." She said blushing as the mans eyes never left her.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Jonah said and Ysmey looked at her hands blushing.

"You are too king Ser." She said and the man grabbed her wrist gently.

"I am not that kind but i am very honest and i never lie My Lady and when i tell you that you are beautiful i mean it. I could look at you forever if the Gods let me." he said and Ysmey took her wrist back. She was feeling very nervous and she did not know what to do.

"Thank you Ser for your kindness. I should get going. There are others that need help as well." Ysmey said.

"I hope i can see you soon My Lady." Jonah said and kissed her hand lightly. Ysmey smiled left the man's side. She left the healing wing as fast as she could not looking suspicious. She closed the door behind her and rested on a wall before taking a deep breath. She was blushing like crazy and her heart was beating so fast. She had a smile on her face. What was happening to her. She got herself together and went back. There were men that needed help.

When she went back there she was taking another set of bandaged when Naida went over to her and smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me like that. It is creepy." Ysmey said looking at her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Someone is in love." Naida said making a kissy face at her.

"Shut up and do not do that with your face you look weird." Ysmey said and Naida made some more kissing sounds. Ysmey blushed and pushed her sister out of the way. She was not going to take this. Naida laughed and Ysmey just shook her head.

Robb went into his chamber that he was sharing with his wife. He was so tired. He had to burn the dead and take care of the cleaning of the castle. All he wanted to do was sleep. When he entered his chamber he saw his wife packing her chest.

"What are you doing Naida?" He asked she did not even look at him.

"i am going to stay in my sisters bedchamber." Naida said packing her stuff.

"May i ask why?" Robb asked and took a swing from the goblet.

"I will not share a room with a man who does not take my opinion into account." Naida said looking at him with narrowed eyes. Robb sighed he really had no strength to deal with this but he will not let his wife out of this room. He went over to her closed her chest and threw it on the floor.

"You are not going anywhere." he said

"Excuse me. I am not your property i am your wife." Naida shouted at him crossing her eyes.

"That is right you are my wife and that means you will not sleep in another room." Rob shouted back.

"i will do as i please Robb and you will not stop me." She shouted back at him. Robb looked at her with a smug face.

"Go on try." Robb said standing in front of the door and guarding it. Naida crossed her arms.

"Fine i will not leave the room but just wait until you fall asleep then you will regret it." She said taking her dress of and putting on her night dress.

"Your box in not here so do not threaten my wife." Robb said.

"I do not need my box to hurt you husband" Naida said and laid down in bed. She turned around from him and was not speaking to him anymore. Robb sighed.

"Naida please i am sorry for earlier but the Frey family lost its title because of your father it is just how it works." Robb said and Naida sighed. She sat up from the bed and looked at Robb.

"Robb i watched as my whole family was slaughtered in this castle. I know that they betrayed me and you but i grew up with them. I feel conflicted because i do not feel sorry for them when i should. I could at least make sure that the remainder of my family are well cared for." Naida said and Robb sat next to her.

"Fine you chose what happens to your family you have that right." Robb said and Naida nodded.

"Does that make me a horrible person. I do not care that my family is dead and i have killed my father." Naida asked and Robb held her in his arms.

"No that does not make you a horrible person. You were not close to them so they might have been strangers to you and your father was a horrible person. He deserve his fate." Robb said caressing his wife cheek.

There was a knock on the door and Robb groaned.

"What it is now?" Robb asked and one of his bannerman said.

"Your Grace a man came, the Hound and he claims he has your sister Arya Stark." Robb stood up on his feet at once.

"Take me there at once, i need to see her." Robb said and was out of the room befire anyone could say anything. Naida just sighed and got up put on a roe and fallowed him.

Robb nearly ran to the Great Hall where he found his men and the Hound looking at each other like they wanted to kill one another.

"What is the meaning of this, why are you here." Robb asked the Hound who looked at him.

"I got your you sister. I want gold for her as much as she weights."the Hound said and Robb laughed.

"Are you not the personal guard of King Jeoffrey?!" Robb asked and the Hound laughed.

"Fuck the King, i just want my gold and i will be out of here boy." the Hound said.

"He is the King of the North and the Trident show some respects." one of his bannerman said. Naida come to stand beside Robb and held his arms.

"First i need to see if you really have my sister." Robb said and the Hound called for somebody and they brought a girl who was trashing in his hands. She stopped when she saw Robb. Robb looked at her and his heart stopped. Yes this girl looked different. She was older her hair was short and she posed as a boy buy she will remember those eyes everywhere. Those grey eyes of his father.

"Arya." Robb breathed out.

"Robb." Arya said and ran to him. Robb hugged her lifting her off the ground. He cannot believe that he has his sister in his arms right now. He could held her close as tears fell from his eyes.

Naida looked at the two and smiled as her tears fell from her eyes. It was a beautiful scene.

"Well this is touching and all but i want my gold and get the fuck out of here." The Hound said and the two Starks broke apart Arya looked at the man with fire in his eyes. She went over to him and punched him in the arm.

"What that supposed to hurt little girl." The Hound looked at her.

"As much as i hate you and want to stab you in the eye with my sword thank you fro bringing me to my family." She said and the Hound rolled his eyes.

"I did it for money not for you little girl. I hope i never see you again." The Hound said.

"The feeling is mutual." Arya said before standing with Robb who put an arm around her shoulders keeping her close

"Are you sure you do not want to eat something warm and sleep in a bed before your journey Ser." Naida looked at the man who narrowed his eyes.

"I just want to get put of here." The Hound said but with a gentler voice looking at the pregnant woman.

"As you wish. Lord Umber will you please give Ser Clagane the money he was owed and a good horse." Robb said and the man nodded before taking the hound and leading him out of the room.

Robb looked at Arya and hugged her close again.

"I cannot believe you here. How are you not in Kings Landing. Where is Sansa?" Robb asked her. Arya looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sansa is still with the Queen. I was separated. The last time i saw father was when he was kneeling down to get beheaded. Yoren was supposed to take me bck to Winterfell but he got killed. It is a long story Robb and i do not want to talk about it now." Arya said and Robb nodded hugging his sister yet again.

"I bet you are hungry i will get someone to bring you food and make you a bath ready in your room." Naida said and both Robb and Arya looked at him. Arya narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Arya i want you to meet my wife Naida." Robb said taking Naida's hand.

"Wife? When did you get married!" she asked shocked before looking at the both of them. Naida laughed.

"A couple month ago in this very room if you must know." Naida said and Arya looked at her with a death glare.

"So you are a Frey?" Arya asked knowing that the Freys have betrayed her brother.

"She is a Stark now Arya not a Frey and she was just as much betrayed as i was if not more." Robb said and Naida smiled sadly at Arya.

"We cannot help what family we are born to am afraid. At least my child will be born into a great family." Naida said touching her growing belly.

"Your with child. You going to have a baby Robb." Arya asked shocked and Robb laughed.

"Yes i am and you are going to an Aunt." Rob said and Arya looked down.

"well i am not going to be a role model for this child. I killed people Robb and i have a list where i plan to kill more." Arya said and Robb lost his breath. His little sister. His innocent little sister had to kill. Robb walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulders

"I promise that i will not let anything happen to you. Once we go to Riverrun you are going back to Winterfell with mother." Robb said and Arya looked at him.

"No i am not. I want to fight Robb. I want to help you." Arya said an Robb was speechless.

"Our mother needs you Arya. She is not as strong as before. Her heart stopped two weeks ago. You need to play the role of Lady of Winterfell." Robb said and Arya looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean her heart stopped is she all right." Arya said beginning to panic.

"She if fine right now but it will be a long time before she will get her full strength back." Robb said and Arya nodded.

"Fine just know i am not happy about this." Arya said

"That is fine with me Arya. I just want you to be safe." Robb said.

Naida was walking back to Arya's room holding boys clothes for Arya. She did not want a dress and Naida was very impressed with that.

When she went into her bedchamber Arya was still behind a screen in the tub.

"Arya i have brought you clothes" Naida said and sat on the bed. Her feel were hurting now and they were all swollen.

"Thank you Naida. I really appreciate it." Arya said getting out of the tub and getting dressed.

"You would look beautiful in a dress you know that." Naida asked and Arya just gave her a look.

"I cannot move in a dress. Those clothes are more practical." Arya sat down on the bed and looked at Naida's belly.

"Would you like to touch it?" Naida asked Arya and she nodded. She touched it gently and Naida smiled.

"It is a miracle that a little person is growing inside of you." Arya looked at Naida who smiled.

"You can have your own children Arya if you want to." Naida said.

"Well i have not bled yet and i do not want to be a lady in some caste who does nothing. I want to ride horses and fight. i want my life to be different." Arya said.

"I do not know you very well but i am sure that you can do whatever you want to do. No one can stop you." Naida said

"This world belong to men. I know that by now. No one took me seriously when i was a girl." Arya said but Naida touched her hand and looked at her closely.

"You are Arya Stark. You and other like you will change this world and show that women are just as good as a man and they are worth more than making babies." Naida said and Arya smiled.

"I see why Robb loved you so much." Arya said and Naida chuckled.

"Yes he dies but he is also afraid of me. When you get married one day remember that a little fear goes a long way." Naida said making Arya laugh.

"You should laugh more often you have a beautiful laugh." Naida said and Arya looked at her.

"Thank you Naida. I am glad my brother has you." Arya said and Naida kissed Arya's forehead

"I am glad you are safe now. I will do anything to protect you Arya and so will your brother." Naida said

"I am so glad to be home." Arya said and Naida left her to sleep.

She went was walking to her room when he heard a giggle and she fallowed it and saw Theon talking to her niece Freya. He was holding her hand and she was giggling. Freya was not a great beauty but she had a pretty face. She had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She was very much like Roslin in her personality.

"You have beautiful eyes My Lady." Theon said and Freya giggled. She looked at the floor.

"You are very kind my Lord. Thank you." Freya said.

"What is the meaning of this Theon." Naida looked at Theon who bowed down.

"Nothing my Queen we are just talking." Theon said.

"At this late hour. Freya go to your room this instance. You Theon will stay here." Freya left quickly and Theon looked at Naida with scared eyes.

"Listen to me theon Greyjoy. I know you like to fuck but i will not let my niece get pregnant and birth a bastard do you hear me. You want her then you wed her or if i see you next to her again i will make sure your life is very difficult." Naida said and Theon nodded.

"My Queen i do not know what is happening to me but it seems like i have fallen in love with you sister. Ever since she looked at me with those innocent green eyes." Theon said and Naida tried to hide a smile.

"You want to wed her." Naida asked with her eyebrows and Theon took a deep breath.

"It seems so My Queen." Theon looked away.

"So it seems that the kracken has been tamed but i will take into the consideration and i will talk to my husband." Naida said shaking her head.

"Thank you my Queen." Theon said and Naida walked to her room. She saw Robb sitting on a chair and she went over to him and began to massage his shoulder. Robb moaned and put his hand on hers.

"Smalljon demands that Mary would be his. He wants to wed her." Naida raised her eyebrows at this news.

"Why is that?" Naida remembered the big and muscular man with a wild personality.

"Because she was the only one that denied him." Both laughed at it.

"It seems Theon took a liking to Freya." Robb looked at her with big eyes.

"Really, he cannot keep one girl at his side." Robb said and Naida looked worried.

"I said i will talk to you about their betrothal." Naida said.

"Lets not make a haste decision. Lets go to sleep." Robb said and Naida took his hand and took him to bed. They still had a lot of work to do.

 **Well Arya is back yay! Next chapter Jon will come and i am so exited for it. Please review and and i hope that you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do apologise for my long absence. I just started my last year at uni and i needed to get used to the whole idea of school again but i hope you will like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: Declarations**

Kings Landing

Cersei looked at her father with rage in his eyes. She was fuming her whole body shaking from anger.

"He is your son! Why will you not trade the girl for him?!"Cersei screamed at her father her arms flowing around her. Tywin Lannister looked at her unimpressed with her fit of range.

"Jamie will be fine. The girl is needed here at King Landing. The boy will die soon. Then we will need her to put a Lannister child in her and take over Winterfell." Tywin said.

"What do you mean that he will be dead soon?" Cersei asked trying to calm down.

"I have ordered Rose Bolton to kill Robb Stark at the his uncle's wedding. Soon the Starks should be dead and we will have one less enemy to fight with." Tywin said and Cersei scoffed.

"How do you presume to win the war. Our forced were nearly wiped at the Battle of Blackwater. We do not have enough strength." Cersei said sitting down at a char opposite her father.

"Let us not forget that Stannis has lost a nearly of of his men as well and men can be bough. Now we must think of who shall we give Sansa too. We mus put a Lannister child in her." Tywin said and Cersei shook her head at her father.

"We still need to take Jamie back father." Cersei said and Tywin looked at her.

"I will send a raven to Rose. He will bring Jamie to us unharmed how leave me i need to write to Casterly Rock. We need more men here." Tywin said there was a knock on the door and one of Tywin men came into the solar.

"My Lord there was a Raven for you from the Twins." He said ad Tywin smiled. Those were the news of Robb Stars death. He read the letter and slammed it on on the table.

"They knew it was a trap. Robb Stark is alive and Roose id dead. That boy has won yet again." Tywin growled and Cersei looked at him with a raided eyebrow.

"You still think that he is just a boy. We need to exchange Sansa for Jamie or he will kill him." Cersei said.

"He will do no such think. Remember that we still have his sister. Not to worry we will crush that boy soon enough. He is just a pup" Tywin said and Cersei looked at him and shook her head. Cersei stood and walked out of the solar slamming the door behind her. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes and sobs raked her body.

"Please come back to me Jamie." She whispered.

The Twins

Robb was sleeping with his wife drooling on his chest when there was a knock on the door. He got up from the bed making sure not to wake Naida and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What is it." It was one of his men.

"Your Grace you brother is here. He awaits in the Great Hall." Robb's face lightened up at this news. He will have his brother. He closed her door and dressed quickly. She looked at Naida who was sleeping. He smiled kissed her forehead and left for the Hall.

There he stood Jon Snow all in Black. He turned around and Robb smiled.

"Jon my brother it is good to see you." Robb said and hugged his brother.

"It is good to see you to Robb or should i say your Grace." Jon said looking at him. Robb just rolled his eyes.

"You do not have to use formalities with me brother." Robb said clapping Jon on the back.

"Like you said when we will see each other again i am wearing all black and you are The King in the North." Jon said smiling.

"I was just trying to get father out. It did not work and now i am over my head with this war." Robb said and Jon looked at him with a sad look.

"You have taken on too much for your age." Jon sad and Robb looked at him.

"So have you. You are in the Nights Watch. I cannot imagine how hard it must have been." Robb said and Jon nodded.

"I am not going to lie to you Robb. It was harder than i have expected. I wanted to come back home many times but my honour did not let me." Jon said

"I know. You are far more like our father than any of us." Robb said

"Come on brother let us east and talk about some more." Robb said and maid brought food to the table. Jon looked at the food and nodded. He rode a day and night straight and he was starving.

"So what did you want me here Robb. It must be a grave matter if you called me here." Jon said as she drank some water.

"I need you Jon. I need you at my side. I cannot win this war. I need more people." Robb said and Jon looked at him with a frown on his face.

"The Nights Watch will not be a part of this war. You know that they do not take part in this." Jon said and Robb nodded.

"Yes i am aware of this but i was thinking about you. I need you Jon. I will make you a Stark and i will make you my heir." Robb said and Jon looked at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.

Jon ever since he was a babe wanted to be a Stark. He wanted to be his father son not bis bastard and now there is an opportunity to make this happen. A part of him wanted to ju,p to the opportunity right away but Jon still did not understand how would that help Robb win this war.

"Robb, this is all i have wanted ever since i can remember but i do not understand how will this help you win this war." Jon said leaning forward to look at Robb.

"I need more men Jon and the Tyrells have them but they will not help us just like that. We need to make them kin. Bran is to young to marry and he is a cripple. My only solution is you Jon." Robb looked at Jon who sucked in air. He was very surprised. A marriage proposal for him. He was prepare to never know the meaning of being with a woman. To never father a child and now this was all in front of him. Jon wanted that. No he craved that. He wanted to feel like he is loved. Like he means something to someone. He want to love back but he is a man if the Nights Watch. He had make a vow. How can he break an oath that serious. He was not the kind of man to give up something. It is a very hard decision.

"Jon i know you need to think about it. I beg you to think about it. You have as much time as you need. I will give you a room. You need to rest." Robb said and Jon nodded. The door to the Hall opened and there stood Naida. She walked over to them with a smile on her face and a hand on her belly. Jon looked at her surprised.

"Jon this is my wife Naida. My love this is my brother Jon." Jon walked over to them and kissed Naida's hand.

"it a pleasure to meet you my Queen." Jon said and Naida laughed.

"It is Naida Jon and is is a very pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you and it is finally nice to put a face to all the stories." Naida said and Jon looked at his brother with a frown.

"I hope the storied were not inappropriate my Queen." Jon said

"it is Naida and please I know who i married and the storied were very inappropriate." Robb looked down at the ground and smiled.

"What can i say Jon, she is not like the rest of the woman i know. Where other would blush and look down she as rolling on the bed laughing." Robb said and Jon smiled.

"Well that is good to hear. I did not even know you have wed brother and have a child on the way. Which is why i do not understand why you want to make me an heir." Jon said.

"Making you my heir would mean a greater chance for this marriage to take place. We all are on board." Robb said and Naida nodded.

"I am fine with that Jon. I want this war to end as much as anybody else." Naida said.

"How did your mother react to it? Jon asked Robb who let out air through his mouth.

She was not happy at first and put up a fight but in the end she understood that it was the right thing. Now it is your call Jon. I will not force you into it." Robb said and Jon looked at the floor.

"i do not know what to say to you Robb. You honour me greatly but i dedicated my life to Nights Watch. I need to think about Robb." Jon said and Robb nodded.

"Take as much as you need brother." Robb said and Arya ran to the room. She saw Jon and her face lit up like Naida never saw before. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. Jon hugged her close and laughed at the sight of his sister.

"Arya you have grown so much. You look like a woman." Jon said looking at Arya.

"I look like more like a boy." She said looking down at the floor

"You look beautiful sister, father would be so proud of you." Jon said an Arya looked at him with a teary smile.

"How about we get you to your chambers so that you can sleep and get some rest. I shall get some maid to prepare a bath for you Jon." Naida said and Jon looked at her with appreciation.

"Thank you Naida." he said and Jon fallowed a maid.

"I will go and practice with my sword now?" Arya asked and Naida laughed.

"Do you think of anything else." Naida said and Arya shook her head.

"I need to stay in practise, i cannot get lazy with it." Arya said and ran off to practise. Robb looked at his sister go and smiled. It felt sort of normal for Robb now. He was with his siblings. He just wished he was back at home playing in the courtyard with no worries. He wanted this war to be over.

"Robb are you well?" Naida asked going to Robb and loving the feeling of his warm embrace.

"Yes I am Naida it is just i long for the feeling when we were all at home teaching the children how to shoot arrows and use swords and i miss it. We are all so innocent with nothing to worry." Robb said kissing Naida's nose.

"My only hope is that soon we are able to provide that for our children. So that they can feel what you felt before. Where they can be happy." Naida said and Robb smiled.

"I cannot wait for that also. I want to meet out child and any children we will have in teh future." Robb said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hold on there Robb, we still have this child to meet yet. Do you think your brother will help?" Naida asked and Robb shrugged his shoulders.

"At this point i am not sure my love. Jon is a very honourable man just like out father. He had dedicated his life to the Night Watch. It will be hard for him to chose, he dies not want to be an oath breaker." Robb said and Naida touched his cheek.

"Your brother will come through my love. Have faith. He has a good heart Robb but he is still a man. He wants what all men want. A woman that will love him." Naida said and Robb smiled.

"Well what can i say, there is no better knowledge than knowing you are loved." Robb said kissing Naida

Jon was sitting in his bath loving the feeling of how warm it was. At the Wall it was always so cold even inside the Castle. He was used to being so cold all the time and now he just wanted to stay in that bath forever warming his chilled bones.

Jon was conflicted. He had agreed to dedicate his life to the Nights Watch. He made a vow to become a man where he would never marry or father a child. He was fine with it really. After all he was a bastard with no future for him. He cannot have any titles or any lands. That was the law. The Nights Watch was the only solution for him as far as he knew it.

Then Robb comes along and proposed to him that he would make him a Stark, something he always wanted. From the age he could remember he wanted to be a Stark and be like his father. Good, honourable and kind. Well since he was not a Stark he can become a man just like his father. Now he can be a Stark. Not only that he would become Robb's heir. That was more then he could ever wish for himself. Not only that Robb was proposing that he was to wed and become a husband. That would mean that he was to father children. It was something he never dared to dream off. How could he thing of doing that when he was a bastard. He did not want to condemn another child to that life. Yet now he will be a Stark he can do that, he can father a child. Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath he needed to calm himself down because his mind he was becoming selfish. He wanted that all. He wanted it with all of his heart and it all all at his fingertips. He could almost feel it in his grasp.

Jon was at a crossroad, he could chose to stay with the Nights Watch and stay true to his vow and put a hand at his family losing the war. He could also stay with his family help his brother win the war and be wed. Jon really had no idea what to chose but the though of his family dying brought him more pain than anything else in the world. That was all Jon need to know. He would not leave his family to die. If he can do something to prevent that he will. Even if it costs him his life.

It was the next morning when Robb was sitting and eating his breakfast when Jon came into the Hall. He wore a smile on his face. He came to the table and greeted Robb Naida and Arya who were sitting. Arya looked up at him and her face lit up when she had seen him.

"Good morning Jon how are you feeling." Naida asked pleasantly as Jon sat down in the chair next to Arya.

"I am well thank you Naida. It is a nice change from the cold i felt at the war." Jon said and Naida smiled.

"I am glad that you could rest well." Naida said.

"Are you going back to the Wall Jon." Arya asked Jon with her get big eyes looking at him.

"I do not know yet Arya. I might have to." Jon said not wanting anyone else knowing what he had decided before Robb did. Arya looked at her food with a sad look

"Can you at least practise with me. I need you to see how much progress i have made with Needle." Arya said and Jon nodded.

"I would love to see you using your sword." Jon said and Arya smiled at Jon. They ate with a pleasant conversation. Jon looked at Robb and Naida and it was plain to see how much they loved each other. It was plain to see in their looks and in their way that they bickered. Jon liked the fact that Naida was not going to take crap from him. He smiled and only wished that his marriage will be as good as this one.

"Robb may we take a walk. I need to speak with you?" Jon asked and Robb nodded. He kissed Naida and they walked onto the bridge of the castle looking upon the river.

"I do not mean to push you brother for a decision but we need an answer soon. We need to know what is our next action." Robb said looking to the River which was calm today.

"I know Robb i have made my decision." Jon said and Robb looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I will understand whatever decision you will make brother."Robb said and Jon looked at him with appreciation.

"I decided to agree to your proposition. I cannot let our family die and i will do whatever i need to do to help you keep them safe." Jon said and Robb broke his face into a smile.

"Thank you Jon you have no idea what this means to me." Robb said and Jon chuckled.

"Trust me Robb i know. All i ever wanted to be a Stark and now you give me the opportunity. How can i say no to that." Jon said and Robb hugged his brother.

"Thank you brother. Thank you so much." Robb said still hugging him.

"No need to thank me brother i will help as much as i can." Jon said and Robb looked at him.

"Put your sword before me and bend down Jon Snow." Jon bend down on one knee as Robb rose his sword and put it on Jon's shoulder.

"I Robb Stark First of his name King of the North and the Trident renounce your name as Jon snow and hereby proclaim you as a Stark of Winterfell my heir and Prince of the North. Rise up Prince Jon Stark." Robb said and Jon stood up feeling entirely like a completely different person.

"How do you feel?" Robb asked and Jon looked at him.

"Good. Thank you Robb." Jon said feeling like he finally belonged in this world.

"No it is i who should be thanking you." Robb said and they walked back to the castle. A new life was in front of Jon Stark and he was afraid.

Iron Islands

Yara was standing in front of her father who had her back turned toward her. Balon Greyjoy was watching the flames as they danced. He turned to look at his daughter.

"So the King in the North is the the Westerlands. He left his home poorly guarded. We will take it from him. I will take his home like his father took my sons." Balon Greyjoy said with malice in his voice.

"Winterfell is too much inland father we need to take something that is on the shore." Yara said and Balon looked at the map and smiled.

"Yara you will take thirty long ships and attack Deepwood Motte. Make them suffer and show the King in the North how it is too lose something that he loves." Balon said and Yara bowed to him.

"As you wish your Grace." She said and walked out of the room with a smile. She will show those Northerners how to pay the iron price.

 **Well as much as Robb wants there will always be someone who wants what he had or take revenge. How will he handle Greyjoy taking his North. Well find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Take back what is mine

"Did you see this mother, King in the North proposed a marriage alliance with our Margery and the bastard." Mace Tyrell said and he walked into his mother Solar. Olenna Tyrell looked at her son with bored eyes.

"Let me read this letter." Olenna read the letter and looked at her son.

"Robb Stark is proposing a marriage between Margery and his heir Prince Jon Stark not a bastard you oaf." Olenna said putting the letter down.

"That is insulting to us. Why did he not sent us a marriage request for him himself." Mace looked at his mother and boasted his chest.

"He is already married. This marriage can be beneficial to us. Better than a marriage between Renly and Margery. Robb Stark actually wins battles and were not playing one." Olenna said.

"I have a marriage proposal from the Lannisters as well mother. Is that not more beneficial?" Mace asked his mother who looked at him like she was feeling sorry for him.

"That is not a better proposition you oaf. They are losing this war. They need our help the Capital is in horrendous position. They want our money and provisions we can provide. They will use us and get rid of us. We shall not be joining with the Lannisters. Over my dead body." Olenna said.

"Mother as the Lord of Highgarden i believe i should have the last decision." Mace said and looked at the floor immediately as Olenna shot him a dark look.

"You will not give your only daughter to that bastard on the Iron throne. He is a sadistic little prick my granddaughter will not marry him. Now you write back to the Starks and say we accept their alliance. When this war end we want to be on the right side of it and trust me the Young Wolf has yet to say his final words." Olenna said

"Yes mother." Mace said and walked out of the solar passing his daughter in the doorway.

"Ah just the person i wanted to see." Olenna said looking at Margery.

"Grandmother how are you?" Margery asked Olenna who sat down on the balcony looking upon the gardens.

"My back and feet are hurting but other than that i am charming." Olenna said and Margery shook her head with a smile on her face.

"We were talking with you father and there were two marriage proposals for you my sweet." Olenna said and Margery looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really who were they?" Margery asked exited.

"The Lannister wanted to marry you off to Jeoffrey and the Starks wanted to marry you off as well to Jon Snow who became the Kings heir and a Stark." Margery looked at her grandmother with a expectant look.

"So who did you chose Grandmother." Margery asked

"You father wanted you to be wed to the Lannister. He wanted to give you over to the degenerate that is sitting on the iron throne but i said no. The Lannister are losing the war. They need help after Stannis attacked the city and they want it from us. The Starks are a better way. If Robb dies you will become a Queen in the North if not you will become a Princess. No way to lose this and they have a chance at winning the war. The Gods are favouring them." Olenna said and Margery did not know what to say. She was married once but they all knew that it was Loras who was more married to Renly than Margery. This time she had two offers. She did not want to marry the Lannister. She heard about his antics. The Stark on the other hand are very honourable and she knew that a life with them would be a much better solution.

"You have picked a great choice grandmother. The Starks are better than Lannisters. I am glad." Margery said and Olenna smiled.

"I am glad child at least with the Stark boy i will not have to worry about you and what he might do to you." Olenna said grabbing Margery's hand.

"I shall go grandmother. I need to pack." Margery said and Olenna smiled at her and nodded. Margery flew out the door. She had a lot of stuff to pack.

Riverrun

"What do you think mother will say when she sees me?" Arya asked looking at Robb and Jon who she rode between. Both looked at her and smiled. She was very nervous seeing her mother. She still could not believe that she was back with her family. After many night and days longing to be back and never getting there she doubted that she would ever see them again and now she was going to see her mother.

"Arya you need to stop stressing so much. Your mother will be glad to see you. I bet she missed you." Jon said and Robb scoffed.

"You bet. She was willing to commit treason to get you and Sansa back with her." Robb said remembering how she wanted to release the Kingslayer who was still at Riverrun held captive.

"Really our mother?" Arya asked looking at Robb.

"Family Duty Honour that is what house Tully say Arya and nothing matters to our mother more than family." Robb said and Arya smiled. She wanted to see her mother as soon as she could. She wanted to feel her mothers safe embrace and feel like she felt before all this had happened.

"She will have at least you back Arya she will be glad. I do not think she will leave you out of site after this." Robb said and Arya looked at Robb.

"After what i have been through i do not mind. I just want my mother back." Robb looked at Arya and remembered that she was still only an 11 year old girl who was still very much a child in her heart no matter how grown up her experiences have made her.

They were just approaching the gates to Riverrun. Robb and Jon could see that Arya was nervous meeting her mother again. Why? They do not know because no matter what Arya would do Catelyn would never stop loving her daughter.

The gates of Riverrun opened and there stood Catelyn with looking for her daughter. She was playing with her fingers showing that she is also nervous. When her eyes laid on Arya her face broke into the biggest smile they had ever seen.

"Mother!" Arya shouted and leapt off the horse and ran into Catelyn outstretched arms. Both mother and daughter clung to each other crying and thanking the Gods that they have been brought back together. Robb looked at them as tears prickle at his eyes. His mother had not smiled like that since they have left Winterfell. It was a beautiful site. Jon looked at the scene in front of him and smiled softly. He may not like Lady Stark very much but he respected her a lot and her ability to love her own children.

Robb got off from his horse and walked over the carriage and helped Naida get out of it. She was getting bigger and bigger by the day it seemed. Naida looked at the scene and she smiled at least one of her daughters were close to her. Naida looked at Robb and smiled at him and he kissed her lips softly.

Catelyn took Arya's face in her hand and looked at her daughter. She could see that her daughter was becoming a woman. A very beautiful woman in fact and it saddened her how much she had missed. She missed her daughter growing up.

"You look beautiful Arya my sweetling. You have become a woman." Catelyn said kissing her daughters forehead.

"Mother i look like a boy and i am not beautiful." Arya said and Catelyn shook her head. Her daughter have not changed.

"You my daughter look just like you Aunt Lyanna and she was very beautiful." Arya blushed and Catelyn hugged her once more. Now that she had her close she will never let her go out of her site. She will keep her close at all times.

They all were in the Great Hall in Riverrun Arya was sitting close to her mother holding her hand.

"Mother I have made Jon a Stark and my heir as of now he is called Jon Stark." Robb said and Jon looked down on the floor not wanting to look at Catelyn's face.

"Well nothing I said or did would stop you. You are the King my son and that is your right." Catelyn said in a calm voice.

"I am glad mother that you finally saw the good in this plan. Now all we have to do is wait for a reply from the Tyrells." Robb said and Catelyn sighed.

"I had no choice on this matter but i know that Ned wanted to make you a Stark since the day that he brought you to the Castle but he did not do so on my accord. I have condemn you into a life of a bastard. Now my son did what my husband could not. I have a gift for you Jon." Catelyn said and Jon looked up at Catelyn with a surprised look on his face. Catelyn walked over to him and showed him a ring with the house Sigil. The same Robb was wearing and the same that all Stark men had.

"Every Stark men have this ring. It is a symbol of their house. Ned had this made for you but never gave it to you and now it is only fitting that you have it. You are a Stark now." Catelyn said gave the ring to Jon who looked at it with a shocked look. He looked at Catelyn with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Lady Stark. This really mean the world to me." Jon said and Catelyn gave him a small smile.

"I know how much this means to you. I hope now you can be happy." Catelyn said as she smiled at Robb and Naida and went out of the room. She might have agreed to the idea of Jon being a Stark but it was still hard to look at him. All she saw in his was her husbands infidelity.

Robb looked at Jon and clapped him on the back.

"At least my mother is coming around." Robb said with a smile. Jon just shook his head and put in his ring in and admired it. He was finally a Stark.

The doors to the Great Hall opens and one of Robb's bannermen run into the room. The man was out of breath but he looked at Robb with fear in his eyes.

"Your Grace Balon Greyjoy declared himself the King of the Iron Islands. He had ordered his men to attack the North. They have already taken Deepwood Motte and Torrhen Square. Just recently they have taken Moat Cailin. There are news that they will march on Winterfell as well." The man said and Robb hit the table with his fist in anger.

"That bloody fool. He thinks that he can take my home away from me. He will regret this. Get me Ser Mormont and Ser Glover over. I need them right away." Robb growled out and Naida walked over to him.

"Robb will you go and march on them? Are you sure that is the best plan? You will be trapped between the Ironborn and anyone who want to attack you from the Westerlands." Naida said and Robb looked at her with soft eyes.

"I have no choice Naida, i will not let them take my home away from us. They already took too much. What do you think Jon?" Robb looked at Jon who had a concentrated look on his face. He averted his eyes from the wall to Robb.

"That is the best action to take right now. If we lose our lands this would show our enemy that we cannot keep what is ours. We need to fight back take what is ours." Jon said and Naida looked worried she was worried about her husbands life. Between the Ironborn stopping them from getting back North and anyone else who want to attack them they will be in a dangerous position. They will be vulnerable. Robb looked at his wife and put his thumb on her chin and made her look at him.

"I need to go and talk to my Lord, i will meet you at our bedchamber later this evening. I lobe you Naida." Robb said and Naida nodded. He kissed her lips gently and she responded with much vigour. Robb was lost in this kiss. That woman made him forget the whole world. Robb broke the kiss and looked at his wife's beautiful face.

" I will see you later." Robb said before leaving the Great Hall. Theon met him outside with a worried look on his face.

"Robb please let me go and talk to my father. I bet he will see that he had made a mistake and will bend the knee to you." Theon said and Robb stopped and looked at his face.

"This is past talking now Theon. They had taken what was mine and they had not right. They will die for it and you must pick a side on which you fight." Robb said and Theon looked.

"I am your brother Robb now and always. I have made a vow to you that my sword was your in battle and defeat and i will not go back on my words. I will fight for you." Theon said and Robb put an arm on Theon's shoulder.

"Thank you brother." Robb said and they walked to the tent. The Lord were already there.

"Your Grace we will cut those bastard heart for what they have done." Greatjon shouted and the whole tent shook from his voice.

"They have invaded our homes and taken our women. I will personally kill every Ironborn that will get in my way." Lord Tallhard say. There were more protest and threats when Robb raised his hand to silence them all.

"Yes we will retake our homes. They will know what it means to take what belong to the North. Winter will come for them as well. They will regret what they have done." Robb said and the men shouted loudly in agreement.

"Ser Mormon and Ser Glover you will take the long ship with men and find Howland Reed in Greywater Watch and with his help you will attack the Ironmen from the North. I will give you both letters with false orders in case you are captured. We will attack from the South. We need to retake Moat Cailin before anything else. Then we will kill every Ironborn that thought that they could take the North." The men shouted. They talked of different tactics on how to attack the Ironborn well into the night before Robb told them all to get a good night sleep as they will go first light the next day.

Robb walked into his bedchamber to find his wife sitting by her vanity brushing her long midnight hair. He stood there watching her and admiring her beauty. Naida looked at him with her big grey eyes and his heart swelled with love. He walked over to her and picked he up. She gasped surprised but smiled as he put her on the bed and hovered above he as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. She responded with much vigour.

"I want to remember this night Naida. I want to have the memory of your body and your taste fresh in my mind as i ride tomorrow. I want to remember your moans my love. I need you to scream my name." Robb said as he devoured her neck and collarbone making Naida shudder and moan softly.

"Robb i love you my wolf." She said as robe took her nigh dress off and looked at her body. He kissed her rounding belly and whispered his love to his child. He took time with her body. Pleasuring her with his mouth. His hand moved all over her body to remember every inch of her. His mouth doing the same. Robb had his wife trashing in the bed moaning and begging him to take her. To make her cum. Robb did not have to be told twice and he entered his wife. Both moaned at the contact.

Both knew that this might be their last night together so they made love like they never made it before. They never took their eyes from each other. It was not rushed, it was slow and passionate. They were making love. It was very surreal for both of them and when they both climax at the same time they felt like one. They had become two half of a whole and neither can live without the other.

They had made love once more in the morning just trying to keep as close to each other as possible.

They were both standing in their bedchamber Naida was helping him dress. She was trying to hold back the tears. Robb turned around and put a finger under his chin and made her look at him.

"We will be fine my love. I have 8, 000 men ready to fight. I will come back to you and our child." Robb said wiping the tear that fell from Naida's eye.

"Do you promise that you will be back. I cannot leave without you Robb." Naida said and Robb kissed her feeling the tried to hold back the tears but she knew that this battle was more dangerous than any other he fought.

"Before i when i was in the field i did not care if i died not. I would fight not caring about anything but now since i have you and and our child and i have a thousand reasons to fight but to stay alive. You are my soul reason for staying alive." Robb said and Naida kissed him passionately. When she looked at him her eyes were full of emotion and that made Robb choke.

"You better come back to me Robb Stark or will chase the Gods themselves to get you back, i will go to the deepest of the sevens hells to get you by my side." Naida said and Robb chuckled.

"I think the Gods will be to scared of you to let me die." Robb said and Naida smiled through her tears. Robb kissed her once more before there was a knock on the door.

"We ride in five minuted your Grace." A man said. Robb crouched down and kissed Naida's belly.

"Take care of your mother for me. I love you." Robb said and Naida closed her eyes and tried not to cry again. It was hard for Robb to leave her and she did not want to cause their separation to be any harder.

Robb looked at her and held her face.

"Pray for me my love and wait for my arrival. I will be back to see you." Robb said and kissed Naida and left the bedchamber. Naida looked at the closing door and fell to her knees. She cried and prayed for her husbands safe arrival.

 **Well what do you think? Was this a good chapter? I really hope so. Next chapter Robb will try to take back his lands that were taken by the Ironborn. What will Theon do when he sees his family on the field. Will he betray Robb like he did in the show or will he be by Robbs side. Read and find out and please review. I love reading your opinions and reviews make me update faster hehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well i wanted to thank you for all the reviews i have received in that last chapter. I really like reading them. I hope that you will like this chapter. I should have the next one written by Tuesday or earlier if i have the time.**

 **Chapter 13: Surprised**

Naida was standing at the gates of Riverrun like she had done for the last three moons since her husband had left to take back the North from the Ironborn. In the last three moons she had barely any contact with her husband and it scared her. In the last moon no ravens came and Naida's heart ached more and more every day. She did consider no new a good sign as she would know immediately if her husband perished in the battle as he was the King in the North. Many people wanted him dead and they would have gloated if they had killed the young wolf.

Naida closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was getting chilly now Winter was coming as the Starks like to say. She felt the chill in her body yet she could not move. She did not want to move. She wanted to be sure that Robb was not coming home today. She stood in front of the gates until the sun began to set.

She had put an hand on her growing belly and caressed it affectionally and looked at it.

"Maybe tomorrow your father will return to us my pup." She said. She was six moon along almost sevens and it was getting very near the day she was supposed to give birth and her husband was not here. Naida let out a lobe tear as she did every day and waddled back to the castle. She needed to go back to her duties as the Queen.

In the Great Hall she had found Catelyn who looked at her with pitiful eyes and she understood what it meant to be away from the man that you love for this amount of time and Naida was greatfull that she can confine in her and she will not be judged for it.

"Naida you are doing great. You are doing what every wife needs to be doing when her husband is at war. You are ruling in his stead and taking care of your people when he cannot do it." Catelyn said and covered Naida's hand with hers.

"I am so worried about him. I am worried he will miss my giving birth. He was so excited about being there." Naida said and Catelyn smiled knowingly.

"I know my child but he is not here and you need to consider that he will not be here. He was not there when i gave birth to Robb and he was not there when i gave birth to Arya. Both times he was at war. As women this is something we must endure and there is not stopping that." Naida nodded and looked at her sister Roslin who was standing by the window overlooking the river with crossed arms. She was also missing her husband Edmure who she grew very fond of. She had found out recently that she was with child but Edmure did not know this. Freya who has yet to marry Theon was in her chamber probably reading. She was not alone. They were all missing their men. When Naida was not busy worrying about her husband she was getting busy with preparing the people for the winter that soon will be upon them. She would also see how Catelyn thought Roslin how to be the Lady of Riverrun. Her sister was being her usual self and was just inhaling the knowledge. She ever though that she will be a lady of such a noble house and now she has a lot of catching up to do Catelyn was proud to call Roslin her sister and they got in like a house on fire. She could see Roslin respected Catelyn very much.

North

Robb had killed yet another Ironborn. He was all covered in blood. The Siege on the Neck of the North took two weeks. The lands were hard to fight on and the weather was getting colder and colder by the day. The Northerners were used to it and they knew the lands better but the Ironborn put up a good fight. It was not as easy as they thought it would. Ironmen were ruthless and all they waned was their opponent to pay the Iron price. They did not care how they just wanted to kill. They would lose the battle if not for the crannogmen. They came in just the right time or they would lose the battle.

Torrhen square was easier to take. The place was smaller and there were less Ironborns. They had lost to many people in the first battle Rob was loosing too many people for his liking. He had only 5,000 men when he was going on Moat Cailin. He was outnumbered. There were 3 Ironmen for one of his men. They were losing this battle, here was no way they would get out of this battle alive. He knew this was happen but he needed to fight. He did not want to go back to Riverrun with a tail behind his legs. He could not do that. He was going to get the North back or die trying and that was what they were doing now. There was a handful of them left now and Robb was severely injured. His leg had a gash and he was bleeding from his head and torso. He was loosing consciousness but if he will die he will take as many of those bastard with him. He was not going to go out without a fight.

Rob took a deep breath and though of his wife and he beautiful grey eyes that he will never see again. He though of those beautiful lips that will not smile at him again. He though about her moans and that he will never hear them again. He will never hear her laugh of her threats. She will never whisper that she loves him. He will never meet his child. That was his biggest regret. That he will never see what they have made together. Robb let a lone tear fall from his eyes. He was falling. He could feel it as his vision blacken in front of him. He was going to die. All he heard before unconsciousness took him was the sound of approaching horses and the clinging of swords.

When Robb regain his conciousness he saw the ceiling of his tent and he felt someone patching up his leg. He was confused. How did they win this battle? How was he still alive and not dead. He was supposed to be dead. He had said goodbye to his life and the people he loved. He laid there and though how could this be.

"It is good that you are awake Your Grace." He heard a familiar female voice and Lady Talisa was above him with a smile in her face.

"How i am alive?" He asked but it came out raspy and in a whisper.

"You should not talk yet your Grace you have been asleep the whole day." Lady Talisa said and helped him drink some water which was a godsend for his throat.

"Tell me what happened of the battle, how are my men and how am i alive?" Robb asked Lady Talisa and she looked confused.

"Really your Grace I am not the right person to ask. I only try and help people when they are injured." She said and looked to her right a man entered the tent. Robb wanted to grab his sword to protect himself but it was not near him.

"Please your Grace do not strain yourself." The man said. He was a handsome man about Robb age. He had brown hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want of me?" Robb demanded. He was weak but was trying to sound stonger than he really is. The man chuckled.

"Your Grace we are to be brothers by law. I am Loras of house Tyrell and we came to help our King." The man said and Robb laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. He was thanking the Gods that the Tyrells have accepted his marriage proposal. They had men and they had ship and he needed them greatly if he wanted to win this war.

"How bad were my losses?" Robb asked and the mans look was bleak.

"I am not going to lie to you your Grace. If we had not come when we did you would have perished. Your men were almost lost only about a 1,000 left." Robb was devastated by the loss. He had lost so many people. So many people in the North were without their families and it was all his fault.

"Your Grace it is the laws of life and war. All men must die and they died with great honour. They died trying to get their freedom back." Loras said and Robb looked at him.

"Thank you so much My Lord for coming when you did. You save my people's life and my own. How can i repay you for that." Robb said.

"There is not need for that Your Grace. As i said before you are our King and we will gladly serve you." Loras said and Robb gave him a thankful smile.

"It means a lot to me that your house has accepted my marriage proposal." Robb said and Loras smiled.

"My grandmother was not going to wed her only granddaughter to a Lannister. All they want is to use us for our resources. I know that you need men and our ships but you did not need our money like they did. Your were the logical choice. My house want you to win." Loras said and Robb looked at him.

"I still thank you my Lord." Robb said and Loras chuckled.

"Loras, please call me Loras, we are to be brother soon wont we." Loras said and Robb nodded. Finally thing were going by his mind.

Riverrun

"I want the wedding to be lavish, i am wedding my only granddaughter. This place is very nice and will have to do for a wedding." Olenna said as they looked around the castle. Catelyn was fallowing her with a tight smile on her face. The old woman was a nag.

"We will need more flowers, we can get them delivered from Highgarden. Who will be paying for the festivities. I know that we are at war and we want to help in anyway that we can." Olenna said but Naida piped up.

"You are already helping us very much. Do not worry about the cost My Lady. We will pay for everything." Naida said trying to keep up with the three women who were going around the castle.

"Very well, that is one thing we do not have to worry about." Olenna said and moved on to speak more about what they should do for the wedding. Naida was tired, she was not as mobile as she was before. Margery looked at her and smiled.

"It is silly is it not. Fretting about festivities when the men are at war." She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"It keeps us from thinking too much about what the men are doing right now." Naida said with a heavy voice. She was too tired.

"How does it feel, having a life inside of you. It must feel strange." Margery asked looking at Naida's stomach.

"I am not going to lie to you that it dies feel strange and it s very tiring but there is no more joyous experience in your life. You are making a little person inside of you. I cannot wait to meet her or him. You will see soon for yourself when you will be with child." Naida said with a big smile.

"Yes you are right i will be with child when i will wed my intended but i am to wed him yet i do not even know what he looks like. What sort of a person he is?" Margery asked and Naida smiled. She knew that pain.

"I know what you mean. My father sold me off like cattle. I was told i was to wed i met Robb the next day and the day after we were wed. I had no idea what sort of a person he was. It scared me but now i am very happy. Jon is very quiet and keeps to himself most of the times. He is also very reserved but he is very kind and honourable. He will never hurt you My lady that i know." Naida said and Margery nodded.

"I know that he is far better than Jeoffrey, they wanted me to wed him as well. I am glad that grandmother chose Jon Stark as my intended." Margery said and Naida smiled.

"You will not be sorry that I know Margery." Naida said and looked at Olenna and Catelyn who were talking. Catelyn was trying to be polite but she hated that fact that she had to plan a wedding for her husbands bastard. She still could not stand him and was only doing it for her sons sake.

Margery looked at the both woman and then looked at Naida with a smile and whispered.

"Maybe we should go and rescue your mother from my grandmother." Naida chuckled.

"Catelyn is not in need of helping. She can handle herself very well trust me." Both woman chuckled but joined the two older women and prepared for a wedding. It will be a truly beautiful wedding.

The North

Robb laid in bed when Jon came into his tent. He was limping but other than that he seemed to be all right.

"How are you feeling Robb?" Jon asked Robb who's vision was blurry.

"The milk of poppy is making me feel kind of woozy." his speech was slurred and Jon chuckled.

"You took a big hit on that leg brother take it easy for a few days." Jon said and Robb tried to find him with his eyes but he saw three Jons in front of him.

"I cannot rest. We need to march to the Iron Island and kill that fucker Balon." Robb said trying to get up but he got dizzy and fell back on the bed.

"Robb you need to take it easy. You need to heal. We will go and we will kill all of them. I promise you but now you need to sleep" Jon said but Robb was already falling back into unconsciousness.

When he woken back up he felt soft hands on his chest and a soft sweet voice calling to him. He opened his eyes to see Lady Talisa in front of him. Her eyes were burning with lust and need and her lips were parted and breathing heavily. Robb felt like he was hypnotised by her. He had no choice. He took her by the neck and kissed her lips roughly. She responded to him immediately and was on top of him. His member hardened and he needed to be inside of her. He needed to feel her body against his. He pushed her back on the bed and hovered above her. He broke the kiss and looked at her with lust clouded eyes. he ripped her dress of her and was inside of her with one swift movement and she cried out in pleasure and pain. Robb was not gentle with her at all. He was rough and almost brutal. He loved the fact that he was crying out under him and raking her nails in his back so hard that he bled. Robb was so close to his release. He was so close but he felt the urge to bite her. He needed to bite her and so he sank his teeth in her neck and she cried out.

 **Well aren't i evil. That bitch is back and look what had happened. So any thought comments on the ending of the chapter. What could this be and what other events will this bring on. Please review and try and not hate me so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank you all for all the reviews for the previous chapter. It was a pleasure to read them. I hope that you did not hate me that much for the last chapter. I hope that this chapter will forgive me for this chapter. I had a little writers block but i really wanted to give you this chapter earlier. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 14: New things**

 _He was so close but he felt the urge to bite her. He needed to bite her so he sank his teeth into her neck and she cried out..._

Robb looked at her face and it was not Talisa. It was Naida but she looked dead. Her pace was pale and her lips were blue, the wound on her neck was bleeding heavily.

"No no no please my love wake up." he chanted and picked her body up and shook it. She saw her belly and it was flat and there was also blood pouring from her belly like someone pierced it. He touched her bloody belly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Naida please wake up, please do not leave me. I cannot leave without you." Robb said and shook her. It was no use. His wife was dead. He put her face in her neck and cried and rocked her but the pain was unbearable so he howled in pain.

"She is not worth it my love. Come to me and i will show you what happiness really means. You know you want me." He looked up and through his tears saw Talisa in front of him with a extended hand. He just shook his head. He will not leave his wife. He will die along with her.

"It is all your fault Robb. You wanted me, you had me and now the love between you is dead. You killed her." Talisa said and her face transformed into that of a demon and charged at them both. Robb tried to protect his wife but it was no use. She was coming for them.

"NO!" Robb shouted and sat up on his bed. He looked around his tent and there was no one there. He was fully clothed and it was dark inside. Nothing happened, it was just a dream he thought and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Robb laid down and tried to understand what this dream meant. Not only did he dream bout making love to Talisa he also saw his dead wife. The last part of the dream broke Robb's heart. He never want to see his wife dead. He knows that he may be selfish but he does not want to experience even an hour without her in this world. He prays to the Gods that he dies before her. She was his whole world, she was his heart and soul.

Robb was very confused as to why did he dream about Talisa. He looked at his nightstand and saw that that they milk of poppy was there. He shook his head. This shit was making him dream things that he did not want to dream. he pushed the cup down. He will not be drinking it anymore. It mad him feel dizzy and groggy and see weird things. He will take the pain because that was more painless that what he saw in his dream. He would never break his vow he made. Naida was the only woman for him. No other woman compared to her. She was his one and only. He loved her too much to do that to her.

It was starting to get light but he did not sleep. He could not take the memory of his dead wife out of his head. It was all too much for him. He wanted to march back to Riverrun and see that she was fine and take her in his arms and just embrace her knowing that he was safe in his arms but he knew that was not what was going to happen. They need to sail to the Iron Island and ill that bastard who tried to take his home from him. He will show his what happens to those people.

Someone entered his tent and it was Lady Talisa. Robb blushed a little when he though back to his dream.

"Your Grace i need to change your baggages." She said and Robb nodded.

He tried to not pay attention to her hand on him but it was like his body was responding to her on its accord. He was super sensitive to her and all he tried to do was not to pin her down and do to her what he did in his dreams. He was a man and he missed making love to a woman and it had been almost four month since he had any sort of contact with a woman.

She was changing his bandages on his chest and his heart was beating hard. He felt her soft fingers and closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. He needed to focus on something else. He felt his hands caressing his chest and he opened his eyes. She was not hiding the fact that she was just touching him.

"Your Grace, i heard you moaning my name in your sleep. I know you want me. I will not tell anyone." Talisa said and kissed Robbs neck. He moaned at her contact but he did could not do it

"No Lady Talisa i am a married man. You need to leave my tent and do not come back." Robb said but Lady Talisa looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I will not tell your wife and neither will you. We can finally do what we always wanted to do Your Grace. You want me and i want you. No one is stopping us from doing it." Lady Talisa said and kissed Robb in the mouth. Robb moved his head and pushed the woman away from her gently.

"I told you that i so not want this Lady Talisa. It is very inappropriate and dishonourable. I have a wife. I love my wife and i will not betray her trust in me." Robb said with a forceful voice. Lady Talisa looked at the floor and blushed.

"I though that you wanted me Your Grace. You were calling out my name I apologize for forwardness." She said and left the tent and bumped into Jon on the way.

"What was that about brother?" Jon asked with a little smirk. Robb blew out a breath and shook his head.

"I have no idea brother. She just came onto me and trust me it took everything inside of me not to do it." Robb said and Jon shook his head and sat down next to Robb's bead.

"It has been a long time for you brother. You cannot blame yourself. You did not do it and that is what matters." Jon said.

"I could not do it to to Naida. I love her and she is my world. She would never forgive me if i did and to be fair i am scared of her. She is not like any other ladies i have met. She would not take my crap. It does not matter if i am the King she would beat me up and then kick me out." Robb said and both men chuckled.

"She is a special one." Jon said and Robb nodded. Robb smacked Jon on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Do not worry brother you will be wed soon enough and pop your man cherry." Rob said and Jon gave him the death glare which made Robb laugh even more. They teased each other some more.

For the next couple of week Robb and his men got better. He was able to walk now and plan their next course of action. They had the Tyrell men and new possibilities opened in front of them. They were now able to go to the Iron Island and kill Balon Greyjoy who tried and take away his home from him. They set sail a nearly a month after they took the North back.

The siege on the Iron Islands took almost two whole weeks. The Ironborn had a little force but they fought hard but nor matter how much heart they put into th fight they were outnumbered.

Robb was fighting one of the Ironborn, he cut him down spilling his blood in his face. Robb was getting very tired now. He was still hurt from his previous injury. He prayed the the fight would be finished soon. He moved forward and killed another Ironborn.

"Robb!" he heard Theon shout and he turned around just in time to see Balon Greyjoy trying to attack him from behind. Balon had not time to charge at Robb as Theon threw a dagger at his fathers back. Balon fell to the ground and Robb looked at Theon who had a no expression on his face. Robb looked around and saw the remaining of the Iron men killed by his own. The fight was over and they had won and taken the Pyke.

Robb walked over to Theon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for you to have to do that." Robb said and Theon looked at him with a sad expression.

"He was my father but he gave me away. Ned Stark was more of a father to me than he ever was. I promised that i would fight for you and i did." Theon said and Robb nodded.

"Theon you saved my life. I could never repay you." Robb said and Theon patted him on the arm.

"i was saving my King and my brother. I was only doing my duty." Theon said and walked away from the fight seen.

Theon was the Lord of the Iron Islands now and he swore his allegiance to Robb and he become the King of the North, the Trident and the Iron Islands.

Robb looked at Theon as he was saying goodbye to his family by the sea.

"It is time to go home brother." Jon walked over to him and said. Robb smiled a little.

"I cannot wait for it my brother. All i want to see is my wife and kiss her. Beside we need to keep our end of the deal and marry you off to Lady Margery." Robb said and both brothers looked at Loras who was talking to one of the Knights and both knew what would happen in his bed chamber.

"Do you not mind that your brother by law has this perversions?" Robb asked Jon who shrugged his shoulders.

"We cannot help who we get attracted to or who we love. If we can have at least a little of happiness in this world i say take it." Jon said and Robb looked at his brother

"Your such a better person than i am." Robb said

"Oh i Know that." Jon said and dodged Robb's blow at him.

Riverrun

Naida was pacing in her bedchamber with her hands on her back. She was breathing heavily and she was looking at the ceiling of her bedchamber. She was so tired now and yet she still had a long way ahead of her. Naida's pain started when the sun was still high in the sky and it seem to intensify as the sun set and now it dawn again. She knew that movement would speed the labour along but it did not help in her case at all. Anothr day begun and she was still not done with the labour.

"It should be over soon Naida i am sure of it." Margery said who was there with her in her bedchamber. Naida just shot her a death glare.

"I will see how sure you will be when it is you who will have to squeeze a giant from a tiny whole." She growled out at her best fiend. Catelyn who was also there hid her mouth behind her hand and smirked. She knew that her daughter by law had a short temper and she has seen plenty of it for the last couple of hours.

"Just keep walking and stop talking it will speed the process along i am sure of it." Margery said. They were best friends and they were able to speak like that to each other. Naida just stuck her tongue at her.

Arya came to the room and sat on her bed. She really wanted to see how the baby will come to this world.

"You are still not finished how long will it take?" Arya tried to make an irritable voice. It seems like they all wanted to get Naida angry when she was already short of patience. She tried to say something back when another pain hit her. She bend at the wait and put her fist to bed and screamed. Arya went pale and scrunched her face up. This pain was longer then the rest of them and she knew that it will not be long soon.

"Please tell me why do women do this multiple times?" Naida asked when the pain stopped. Her face was wet from tears. Catelyn looked at her with a smile and a dreamy face.

"When you see that little beautiful face, every pain is worth it. You want to see what you and the person you love can make together" Catelyn said and Margery smiled at her. Naida did not move from her position.

"What id the child is ugly?" Naida asked looking at Catelyn with a serious look on her face. Every woman laughed at her and shook her head. They quickly stopped as Naida screamed yet again. Catelyn noted that she had powerful lungs.

"IF I EVERY WANT TO JUMP MY HUSNABD AGAIN MAKE SURE TO DRAG ME BY MY HAIR OUT OF THE BEDCHAMBER! I AM NEVER DOING IT AGAIN!" Naida shouted and the whole castle was able to hear her. The was another pain and Naida screamed again.

When the pain finished Naida felt a water rush from her and she was standing in a pool of water.

"It is time." She said through her tears ans Catelyn laughed and called the Maester. Margery helped her sit on the bed and held her hand.

"Thank you for being here with me Margery." Naida said and tears rolled from her eyes.

"Where else would i be." Margery said and her own tears fell from her eyes. Arya was just standing there not knowing what to do so she just moved toward the corner where she was not in the way but had perfect view.

The Maester looked between her legs and smiled at Naida.

"Now Your grace i need you to push when you feel the next pain." Naida nodded as screamed and pushed as she felt the next pain.

"AAGGRRHH!" She screamed and held onto Margery's hand. It was the worst pain she had every felt. It felt like she was being ripped apart.

"Your doing a wonderful job your Grace. Now i need you push hard when the next pain hits you." The Maester said and Naida pushed hard. She was tired. Too tired. All she wanted was to fall asleep.

"Do not give up Naida you need to keep going." Margery said in her ear and Naida nodded. She was not the one to give up. She never did and she will not give up now.

"Your Grace i see the head, i need you to give me one last push and the shoulders will be born, but i need you to push hard." The Maester said and Naida screamed louder than she ever did and pushed as hard as she could. Catelyn was standing next to her holding her leg up she looked down and saw a mop of black hair

"I see hair Naida black hair." She said through her tears and Naida laughed. Her baby would be soon in her arms. She looked at Margery with tears in her eyes and they both laughed.

"One last push your Grace and your child will be with you and in your arms." Naida nodded and took a deep breath. She pushed one last time with a mighty scream and she felt her babies body leave her body.

Naida fell back on the bed and gasped for air. She was so tired. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"It is a boy your Grace, you have a healthy boy." The Maester said and Naida laughed. She had a son. She opened her eyes and saw a red baby boy with a turf of black hair. The boy was still covered in blood but she never seen anything more beautiful than that. The boy was screaming loudly and Naida laughed through her tears as she saw her baby boy.

She was sad when they took him away to get clean but she also needed that. The maids helped her to get up and dress in a new night dress and others changed her sheets. She was sitting comfortable when the Maester brought her son back to her.

Naida looked at him and he looked just like Robb but with her hair and skin tone. Nothing in his face was hers and she loved that fact. Her son looked beautiful and he was hers.

"He looks just like Robb did when he was born." Catelyn looked at the baby and smiled. She looked at Naida who was looking at her son with a tired but loving look.

"That was very disturbing." Arya said from her corner.. She had not moved from there. She was just shocked at what she had seen. She had killed men but that was far more disturbing. She did not understand how women wanted to do it.

"Come here and meet your nephew Arya." Naida looked at Arya who came over to her and looked at the baby.

"He is beautiful and he had your eyes. He looks like a Stark." Arya said as the baby looked at her with grey eyes.

"What will you named him." Margery asked.

"Robb and i talked about it and we want to name out son Eddard." Naida said looking at Catelyn who had tears in her eyes.

"He looks like a Ned Stark." Catelyn said and kissed the little boy on his forehead.

Naida fed and held him in his arms, she could not believe that Robb and her made this beautiful little being. She was just at awe of the fact that this little person was inside of her. She looked at his little fingers and kissed each and everyone of them. He kissed his nose and forehead before giving him away. She was so tired and needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and prayed for Robb to come home soon.

 **Sooo you see Robb did not cheat on Naida. I could not do that to her. I love her too much and Robb loved her too much to betray her like that. That Talisa was just a bitch but Robb put her on place. Look little Ned Stark was born. Welcome to the world Price Eddard Stark. Please review and tell me what you think. Can we take this story to 100 reviews. Please. Thank you for reading and i apologize for the quality of this chapter. I had a writers block but i wanted you to read this chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank you so much for all the reviews i reached 100 reviews for this story and i am so happy. I nearly cried when i read them all. Thank you so much yet again and please enjoy the chapter and review. I love reading your reviews.**

 **Chapter 15: First of his name**

Naida was blissful in her land of sleep dreaming about black and auburn children running around and hearing them laugh when something brought her out of the dream. She felt a fluttering on her cheek and when she open her grey eyes she was met with her husbands blue ones.

Naida was confused weather she was still dreaming of was she awake.

"My love i have missed you greatly." Robb whispered and Naida's eyes shot open wide.

"Robb you here. You finally here." Naida said and jumped into his opened arms. She hugged him hard. She was laughing and crying at the same time. She looked at his face and kissed his lips hard trying to get as close to him as possible.

Robb could not believe that he was back with his wife after being away from her for six moon. He had missed her greatly. He could not stop kissing or touching her. He took her face in his hand and kissed every inch of it and hearing her beautiful laugh. It was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

Robb could not wait to join with his wife again so he pushed her down and kissed her lips with passion. Naida wanted to be with her husband very much but there was something else that she needed to do first. There was someone Robb needed to meet so she put her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"What is it my love. Is there something wrong?" Robb asked sitting back down and looking at her in worry.

"No no my love everything is perfect. I just need you to meet someone." Robb looked confused for a second but then he looked at Naida's belly and found that it was smaller than he remembered and his eyes shot up wide. He had a child, he will meet his child.

A servant girl brought in a bundle in her arms and Robb felt his tears fall. The girl gave the bundle to Naida and she looked at Robb and smiled.

"My love this is your son Price Eddard Stark." Robb looked at Naida with tears in his eyes and smiled. A Son. He had a son. He looked at the baby in his wife's arms and began to cry. It was the most beautiful child he has ever seen. The child had black locks in his head and a face that he had seen in the mirror. Robb could not believe he was now a father to a beautiful healthy son. Robb hid his face in his hands and cried.

Naida looked at her husband who was crying and let her tears fall as well. She has seen Robb cry two times. One of them was now and the other one was when his father died. Men do not want to show weakness but now he was crying.

"My love are you well?" Naida asked caressing his face. He looked at her with red eyes and his face wet and smiled through his tears. He kissed Naida's soft lips and whispered thank you over and over again against them.

He looked at his son yet again. He was sleeping so peacefully and he kissed his forehead lightly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Naida asked and Robb nodded. He took his son and looked at the miracle that he and Naida had made together. Little Ned had opened his eyes and he had the eyes of his mother. Father and son looked at each other. Naida cried looking at them. She was finally happy now that her husband was save and close to her.

"Hello my little boy. I am your father and i promise i will never let anything hurt you." Robb said and the baby begun to cry. Robb looked scared at his wife who laughed and took his son from his hands.

"He is just hungry my love nothing to worry about." Naida said and she took her teat out and Robb watched in fascination how her son latched onto it. Robb noted that they had gotten bigger lately and he smiled at that. He will have fun with them later.

"Stop looking at me like that Robb. I have a son to feed." Naida said and Robb laughed.

"Well you have a hungry father to feed also. A wolf is hungry and he wants to eat." Robb said and Naida laughed.

"Well the big wolf will have to wait until this little wolfling will take his fill." Naida said and Robb laughed. He watched as his son ate and fell asleep in his mothers arms and his heart grew with love for the both of them. He looked at the two most important people in his life and he would gladly give up his own for them.

"Robb will you please put him in his crib?" Naida asked and he nodded. He took his son from her and laid him down in his own bed. He kissed his little nose. He looked at Naida and who looked at him with hunger in her eyes.

Robb was in the bed an taking of the night gown in minuted. He needed his wife. He took his own clothes and ravished her body.

Soon they were both spent. Naida was laying on Robb chest and drawing imaginary pictured and Robb was moving his hand up and down her spine.

"There was a time when i thought i would never see you again. That i will not meet our child. I thought i failed you and that was a horrible way to die." Robb said and Naida raised herself in her elbows and looked at Robb with a frown.

"When was that?" Naida asked and Robb sighed.

"it was just before the Tyrells came. The Ironborn were ruthless and i had lost most of my men. We had no chance but we have fought. I not the Tyrells coming when they did i would not be here with you." Robb said and Naida kissed him softly.

"You are here Robb and you can never leave me in this world alone I cannot live without you." Naida said and Robb touched cheek and moved his thumb again her lips and she kissed it.

"I have a two important reasons to stay alive Naida. How can i die when i have you and my son to live for. Not to mention every possible child that we will make in the future." Robb said and Naida scoffed.

"We are not having a child soon. I still have not forgot the pain of this birth. I birth him for two days Robb." Naida said and Robb made a funny face.

"Oh come on. We make beautiful babies. I want to know what we can still make." Robb said and Naida laughed.

"If you want a child you can birth it." Naida said and Robb laughed

"You know i cannot do that. Naida please i want another baby soon. Maybe a little Princes now.." Naida sighed and she shook her head.

"We will see Robb. If the Gods see us fit for another child who i am to judge them." Naida said and Robb jumped on her and pinned her down on the bed.

"We will make many more beautiful babes my love." Robb said and entered her in one swift movement and Naida gasped in pleasure.

On the other side of the castle two figures could be seen waking together. Jon was nervous. Margery Tyrell was a very beautiful woman. The most beautiful he had every seen. She had a slender yet shapely figure and long flowing locks of brown hair. Her face was very beautiful and she had the most clear blue eyes he had every seen. There was no denying that he was attracted to her.

"How are you fairing here Lady Margery. Does Riverrun agree with you?" Jon Started with Margery. There was no denying it was an awkward stark as Jon was rarely present in a woman's company. A woman that he will have to marry.

"Yes it is very beautiful My Price. It is very different from Highgarden but so beautiful." Margery said and looked at Jon who was looking at the floor and smiled a little. Naida had said that he was shy and she could see that very much. When you are raised a bastard than you do not hope for much in life and now he is a Prince. It all must be new to him and Margery understood. Naida also mentioned that he was handsome but he did not say that he was this handsome. His jet black locks shone in the sun and his dark eyes were so piercing that she could not look at them for to long.

"I am glad that you like it here. Soon when the war is over we will have to move to the North. It a cold place but a very beautiful place." Jon said with a small smile. He loved Winterfell and he was a man of the North.

"I am sure that i would grow to love it. It is where my home will be now." Margery said and Jon looked at her. She was saying all the right things but that was because she was trained to say them he wanted to know what she really though.

"Lady Margery please tell me how do you really feel about this wedding?" Jon asked and Margery sighed. She looked at Jon with her blue eyes.

"I always knew that my marriage will be arranged for me. That is how this world works. My first husband did not like the company of women. He was a very sweet man but i had no fondness for him. Then i had two marriage proposals from the Lannisters and you the Starks. I knew that my father wanted to wed me off to a Lannister to become a Queen. I did not want that. The King is not sane of mind. I knew that my life would be easier if i wed you My Prince. I have no regrets about this marriage and i think we would be very happy together." Margery said and for the first time since they have met Jon smiled at her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Please call me Jon, we will be wed in three days time." Jon said and Margery blushed and nodded.

"I heard you were on the Wall. I bet that must have been fascinating?" Margery asked as now when they walked she had her arms wrapped around his.

"It was cold Margery very cold and not as glorious i deemed it to be but i had dedicated my life to it. Now off course i am here. Not a bastard but a Prince and i still cannot get used to it." Jon said shaking his head.

"I bet it must be strange for you, but there are possibilities now that you thought were not possible. Like getting married and starting a family." Margery said and Jon nodded.

"Yes i never knew how much i wanted it until i knew i could have it." Jon said with a small smile. One of Robb's bannerman ran up to him.

"The King is calling you to the Great Hall my Price it is said that it is very important." he said and Jon nodded. He looked at Margery who nodded and they both went to the Great Hall. Robb was there as well as Naida who was sitting and holding her son. Lady Stark was also there as well Howland Reed. The Tyrells were also there. The small man was looking at them all with scared expression. When he looked at Jon he gasped. Jon did not know what to say to that.

"I am sorry for distracted you peace My King but your father told me that if anything happens to him i should tell you his secret. Ned wanted to tell it himself but he had not the time and now i shall tell it." Howland said and Robb looked at the man with a curious look.

"What is it you want to say Lord Howland. Pleas speak freely." Robb said and Howland nodded

"It all Started at the Tourney of Harrenhal when i met your aunt Lyanna. She was the most beautiful woman i have ever seen and she had saved me. From then on she was lie a sister to me. When Rheagar ran away with Lyanna it was of her own free will. She loved that man too much for her own good. I was with your father in the tower of Joy we fought side by side but we have gotten separated. When i reached the top your aunt was already there. Your father was delirious with pain and was holding onto her body. There room smelled of blood and she had rose petals around her. Then there was a babies cry that we heard and that snapped your father out. It was a small boy, born of love. Ned took the boy and he looked just like Lyanna. Lyanna made Ned promise to keep him safe no matter what and Ned knew that this child was not safe until Rob was alive. He killed every Targaryen he came across so Ned named him Jon. Jon Snow." Howland Reed finished and the room was silent. No one said a word. Jon looked at the man like he was crazy and told him nothing but lies. Catelyn looked at Jon and then at Howland and gasped. She now understood why Ned was so secretive about it and did not tell her about his mother no matter how much she asked.

"So you want to tell me that my mother is Lyanna Stark and my father is Rhaegar Targaryen.?" Jon asked and Margery took his hand in hers. Howland looked at him and nodded.

"That is what i am telling. I would not lie about this. You are the son of Lyanna. She bore you and died giving birth to you but she loved you. She wanted you alive and she wanted you safe and you being a bastard was the only way to save you from Roberts rage." Howland said.

"I asked him time and time again who my mother was but he would not tell me. He said that he would tell me when we will see each other again and off curse that had not happened." Jon said.

"That mean that you are the rightful King to the Iron Throne." Lord Mace said and Olenna looked at him with a death glare.

"This boy had just found out about his parent. You could not keep your mouth shut." Olenna said and Robb looked at her.

"No Lord Tyrell is right. Jon is the rightful heir to the Iron throne. Not Stannis and definitely not Jeoffrey. Jon that is your birth right. You will be the King." Jon looked at Robb with wide eyes. He was just getting used to being called a Price and now he was mean to be called King. That was too much to handle. He looked at the people gathered and walked out of the Hall. He needed to breath.

He walked out of the castle and leaned on the castle wall trying to calm his breath down. He was not a King material. Until recently he was a bastard then a Prince and now they want him to be a King. Robb found him there leaning against the wall.

"Well you are supposed to be a King now, should i call you your Grace." Robb said and Jon looked at him with a death glare.

"What am i supposed to do Robb, i was raised a bastard not a King. I cannot do this." Jon said.

"You were born from Stark and Targaryen blood. You were born to rule Jon. You always had it in your blood. Do you want a Lannister on the throne? A person who killed our father." Rob said

"I do not think that i can do this Robb." Jon said

"Jon you can do this. I know you can. You are will be the King." Robb said and Jon nodded. He always stepped up to what he was mean to do.

"Fine i will do it. I will fight for that fucking Iron Throne." Jon said. He came went back to the Great Hall. He stood by Margery and Robb spoke.

"This is King Jon of house Stark First of his name, King of the Andals and the First men, Protector of the Realm." The room cheered and Margery kissed his cheek.

 **Well what do you think? Do you like this chapter? Do you like Jon as a King? Well i hope you do. Next chapter will be Jon's and Margery's wedding and a surprise appearance from a certain someone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your reviews they were great to read. I love you al for reading and commenting on my story. I hope that you will like this chapter and let me know what you though of it. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 16: Of Wedding and escapes**

King Landing

Everyone was at the small council meeting Lord Tywin Lannister was reading a letter from the Riverlands. He got more and more angry as he was reading the letter. He threw it on the table and looked at the members. His bottom lips was quivering.

"Not only the Stark boy is winning every battle and is the King in the North, the Trident and the Iron islands. The Starks bastard now proclaimed himself at King Jon Stark first of his name. It seems that he is not Stark bastard but Rhaegar's and Lyanna's. Why did no one knew about it?" He said and smashed his fist on the table. He looked at Varys who was shocked as any of them.

"Surely he will not come to take Kings Landing. They are both just boys." Cersei said in a mocking tone.

"Boys who took Iron Islands. Boys who won every battle. Boys who seemed to win the war now even Tyrells are with them. Do you not see. This city of falling all by itself. The smallfolk are hungry and angry and we are not doing anything to stop that." Tywin said. He could not believe that he is loosing a war and to a bunch of children who were at their mothers breast not long ago. They all looked at him helpless and he did not want to see them.

"Leave me all of you now. You will stay." Tywin looked at Tyrion who was about to leave the chamber. Tyrion sat back down and looked at his father with a bored expression.

"Did you do your duty to this family and bed your wife. We need to have a Lannister babe in her belly. If we lose this war this child will be our saviour." Tywin said and Tyrion rolled his eyes.

"if we lose this war we will be slain if there is a Lannister babe in Sansa's belly or not. Nothing will save us father." Tyrion said and was about to leave the room.

"You will do as you were told. Do your duty to this family. There will be a Lannister babe in her belly even if i have to do it. Leave now and get out of my site." Tyrion was shaking from anger but he left this room. He hatred his father and the fact that he was his son. Tywin never saw him as one and now he expect this from him. This will not stand. He will not be his puppet anymore.

Tyrion had entered his bedchamber and there sat Sansa by the window embroidering something on a handkerchief. Tyrion could not deny that Sansa was becoming a beautiful woman but he saw her when she was just a child. He practically watched her grow and in his mind she will always be a child. She was just ten and four name days old. He was not a monster to have bed her. She was far too young for him. She was far to depressed.

He entered the room and Sansa stood up to greet him.

"My Lord, i am sorry i did not see you there. I will send for dinner right away." She said and Tyrion raised his hand up.

"It is fine Sansa and please call me Tyrion. I am not that old yet." He said and looked around if there were any of his father's or Cersei spied around before closing the door and locking it.

"Pleas Sansa sit down if you could we need to speak." Tyrion said and Sansa's eyes grew wide with worry but she did sit down in front of Tyrion.

"My father held me back after the council meeting. He wants me to bed you." Tyrion said and Sansa gasped at that. She knew she cannot hold on for much longer. He as her Lord husband after all.

"I will not do it Sansa. I cannot do it. If i do not bed you there is a chance that we can get this marriage annulled and that is what i am hoping for. Neither of us wanted this marriage and the only reason why my father wants a Lannister Stark babe is because we are loosing the war." Tyrion said taking a sip of wine and Sansa took a breath of relieve. She will not have to bed Lord Tyrion and if they could she will not b his wife.

"Your brother Jon Snow who is a Stark now had named himself a King of Westeros. He is a child of your aunt Lyanna and the last Dragon. He is the rightful heir to the throne and he will battle for it. He has the Tyrells and they are more likely to win this war." Tyrion said and Sansa tried to hide her happiness and that. She was also shocked that Jon was Aunt Lyanna's son. All her life she though that he was her fathers bastard and now she find otherwise. She looked at her Lord husband and she knew that she has something planned.

"What are you planning Lo... Tyrion?" Tyrion looked at her and drank wine before speaking.

"We need to flea the City. I want to to survive this war even if my family will not and maybe if i take you to them they will spare me. I am completely selfish i know buy i do not want to die." Tyrion said but Sansa did not feel happy. She did not believe that she will leave this city. She believes that she will die in this hated city.

"How will you get us out of here Tyrion. The King will not let us nor and even if we did they would catch us." Sansa said and Tyrion chuckled.

"Please have some faith in me Lady Sansa. If i want something i usually get it if it not my father love and now i just do not give a damn about him anymore. If you can pack stark packing lightly and hide it well. No one can know not even Shea." Tyrion said and Sansa nodded not getting her hopes up. She will only belief it when she will see the city fade away in the distance.

Riverrun

Catelyn was in her bedchamber and was fuming. How can her husband lie to her for all those years that they were married? He lied to her and for 17 years of marriage.? Why did he not tell her? Did he not trust her? She threw a goblet of water at the wall and tried not to scream. Her head was pounding and so was her heart. She needed to calm down or it would end badly for her.

She closed her eyes and though of her husband and his beautiful grey eyes and she was angry at him, yes she was furious yet in her heart she admired him. That honourable fool would rather have his wife hate him and the world believe that he had broken his vow than let an innocent child die. So as much as she hated him she admired him. She missed him dearly and everyday knowing that he was not in this world waiting for her somewhere hurt. It hurt so baldy that there were days when she wanted to die as well. She wanted the pain to finish. She wanted to be reunited with a man she loved more than life itself.

She knew that she could not die. Not yet anyway. Not until all of her children were safe and back home. Than she would gladly die and meet her husband and hear his laugh once more and hear how much he loved her. Being Loved by Ned Stark was the best feeling in the world. She smiled and remembered her honourable fool of a husband.

"Soon my love, soon i will be with you and we will watch over our children together." She closed her eyes and whispered.

There was a knock on the door and Naida entered the chamber holding a babe in her arms. She looked around the chamber and then at Catelyn.

"Should i come back in a more suitable time." She asked and Catelyn smiled.

"No please stay. My grandson adn daughter will be great distraction right now." Naida said down in front of her and Catelyn took the infant and began cooing at him.

"If your nerves are getting the best of you than i can give you something. You know your heart is not as strong as before." Naida said and Catelyn just gave her a look.

"I am fine Naida stop fretting about me. I just need to think about some things and straighten them out in my head." Catelyn said and looked at the beautiful face of her grandson who looked so much like her own son. It was like she was transported back in time and she presented him to Ned who cried and kissed her thanking her.

"Do you want to talk about it. I heard that it helps." Naida said smiling at the both of them

"I am furious at my husband that he kept Jon's true parentage away from me for al this years and made me belief that he was unfaithful but he is dead and it is no use getting angry now. I am also in awe at my husband because he did that just to safe a babe." Catelyn said kissing the boys forehead. Naida looked at her with sympathy.

"I know it must be hard for you Catelyn but everything will work out fine. Jon was not your husband's bastard and he was not unfaithful to you." Naida said.

"If you think i will warm up to Jon you are wrong. I have spend years trying to think he does not exits. I never hated him Naida. I just could not look at him and not get angry at my husband. Those feeling will not go away. It will be best if we just keep away from each other like we always have." Catelyn said and Naida nodded.

"You have a right to feel what you like. Will you go to the wedding?" Naida asked and Catelyn shook her head.

"I better not. I do not want to spoil this day for anybody. I will take care of little Ned here and you can have a night off." Catelyn said and Naida smiled.

"Thank you Catelyn. You are a godsend." Naida said and Catelyn chuckled. She knew how hard it was to make love to your husband with a little child around.

Two days later at Riverrun

The Starks and their bannermen and the Tyllers with the bannermen were all in the Sept waiting for Mace Tyrell to bring Margery. Jon who stood by the alter and was playing with his fingers. He was nervous how can he not be nervous, it is his wedding day after all. He could not help but to feel happy as well. Margery was a beautiful woman unlike anyone he has ever seen. She was also very smart and as not afraid to speak her mind. Jon only hoped that they could be happy together. Jon was wearing Stark colours with black. He may have Targaryen blood in him but he was raised by the Starks and he will be a Stark.

Soft harp music began to play and Mace Tyrell walked into the Sept with his daughter. Everyone gasped in union when they saw Margery. She had elegant hair up do with her hair tied at the top and the curls were left down. Her dress was magnificent it was blue with silver embroidery with thorns at the front. The long train had hundred of roses on them. (A/N the same look as in the wedding) Every one transfixed by her and they could not take their eyes of her. It was plainly to see that her family had money just by the beauty of the dress.

Naida looked at Margery and smiled with tears in her eyes. She though back to her pwn wedding and how nervous she was but Margery was not showing any of it she did not look nervous at all. She looked happy and was walking with a big smile toward Jon who looked at he like she was his own personal miracle. All of his nerves just melted away and nothing mattered besides the woman that was walking toward him.

When Margery reached him she smiled at her and she smiled at him her. Both of their eyes shining.

Jon took his grey cloak with a white direwolf off him and put in on Margery. Then they turned toward the Septon and held hand as he tied the string around them.

"Let it be know that Margery of House Tyrell and Jon of House Targaryen and Stark are now one heart, one flesh and one soul and cursed be he who tried to turn them asunder." The Septon took the string of and they turn toward each other both could not keep their smiled of their faces as they spoke the words.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crown, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days." Jon said caressing Margery's hand with his thumb

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crown, Stranger. I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days." Margery said and squeezed Jon's hand.

"Please kiss the bride to seal the deal." the Septon said and both laughed before kissing each other as people began to clap.

"Let me introduce King Jon of house Stark First of his name, King of the Andals and the First men, Protector of the Realm and his Queen Margery." The Septon said and people began to clap yet again.

Robb looked as his brother Jon with smile on his face was dancing with his wife. Growing up with Jon he never really seen Jon laugh like this before. It was carefree and truly happy. Robb drank his wine and laughed as Jon fell on his arse and the Margery fell on top of him. Both were quite drunk as was everyone else at this wedding. They had so little time just to relax and have fun during this war and this was their time. Jon stood up and helped his wife up and them began dancing yet again. The crowd cheered at them.

Robb then was looking at his wife who was dancing with Mace Tyrell, her face was adorn by a beautiful smile and her eyes were shining from happiness and from being drunk. She looked beautiful wearing a grey ad blue dress and hair waved were flowing around her and the flowers in her hair was falling down as she danced with much vigour. Robb downed his goblet of wine and made his way toward his wife. He wants to dance with her and feel her up a little.

Jon watched as his wife danced in front of him and her face shone with happiness. She was so beautiful and he could not just keep his hands away from her so he brought her closer to him as they danced

"I cannot wait until i have you alone in our bedchamber my wife." Jon whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"We will not have to wait that long my husband" She whispered back biting his ear making him groan a little bit.

"I need you now Margery, or i will explode." Jon said looking deep in her eyes. She smile faltered and she looked at him with lust and need.

"Tell your brother that it is time." She said and Jon looked for Robb who was dancing with his Queen. He caught Jon's eyes and Robb nodded. He stopped dancing ad held out his hands and the music stopped as well as evrybody stopped dancing. They looked at their King and Robb had a big smile on his face.

"Soon King Jon will not be able to stand from all this wine so let us get them to bed so there will be doing something else other than sleeping tonight." Robb said laughing and Naida his her face in her hand and shook her head. Her husband was drunk that was clear.

The crowd began to cheer and the picked up the bride and took the groom out of the Great Hall. Everyone else clapped until there was no sign of them.

The music began to roar again and Robb took Naida by her waist and they began to dance some more.

"So husband shall we retire to out bedroom as well. I am in a very good mood." Naida slurred out into Robb's ear. His hands on her wait tightened and Naida laughed.

"We need to be hear for some time but soon wife we will go and i will blow your mind." Robb said but Naida was not having any of it. She needed her husband right now.

"I belief that we can be gone for 20 minutes. We will say that we need to go to check on Little Ned and we shall go to the library and you will fuck me my husband." Naida said and bit Robb's ear.

"I love that dirty mouth of yours." Robb said and in 5 minuted they were running toward the library laughing on the way.

Jon and Margery stood the their bedchamber, Jon was in only his breeches and Margery was on her shift. She stood there looking at Jon with a smirk on her face as his lustful eyes took her all in.

He out the goblet down and walked towards Margery and kissed her deep in her mouth, Margery gasped at his forcefulness but responded with the same vigour. Jon guided her to the bed and they both fell on it. Jon broke the kiss and looked at Margery who was biting her bottom lip looking at him with those lustful eyes that became dark. Jon hated that damn material that was on her so he took it in his hand and ripped it open making Margery look at him with wide eyes. She was so wet for him and she needed to feel the release.

"I desire you so much my wife." Jon said biting her neck making her moan loudly.

"As i desire you my husband." She said digging his nails on his shoulder. Jon began to kiss down her body. He played attention to both of her breasts loving the moan and hisses that Margery made. He kissed further down and nipped at her hips making her laugh as she was ticklish there.

Jon looked at Margery before spreading her legs. She was beautiful down there. He needed to kiss her. He needed to taste her so he opened her fold with his tongue and moaning at the taste of her. Margery arched her back and gripped at the bed sheet and moaned as her husband made her feel things that she had never felt before.

Jon was licking around her little bud when his fingers entered his wife making her grab him by the hair. He heard Theon's conquest and what he did with women so he put it into good use and in minuted his wife was seeing stars and screaming so loudly the whole castle would hear her. Jon drank greedily all the juices that his wife gave him.

He climbed up her body and kissed her lips softly and looked at her.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She gasped out and Jon laughed.

"Lets just say that i am a good listener." Jon said and they both chuckled. Jon took of his breeches and Margery looked at his hard member and gasped. It was much bigger than she had expected.

"I will try and be as gentle as possible." Jon said and Margery nodded. He kissed her one more time before entering her slowly. Margery gasped in pain but she just held onto Jon and breathed threw the pain. She was very slow and gentle and soon the pain transformed into pleasure and soon both were climaxing together as husband and wife.

King Landing

It was nightfall and everybody in the Castle was asleep. Two figures were walking through an empty corridor until the have reached a secret passageway where they met Lord Varys.

"Lord Tyrion there will be a boat waiting for you at the dock and it will take to to a ship. Go on it and take Lady Sansa home." Lord Varys said and Sansa looked at him with question in her big blue eyes.

"Why are you helping us my Lord?" She asked.

"I serve the realm and i want what is good for it and King Jeoffrey is not. Bring your cousin here and he will take his rightful place. This is what this real needs." He said and Tyrion shook his hand.

"Thank you friend." Tyrion said and Varys nodded.

"I shall miss you but i know we will see each other again." Varys said and they were on the way.

Soon they boarded a ship and Sansa watched at the City she hated began to be smaller and smaller and for the first time she felt her body relax and her smile was not forced.

 **Hello Sansa, long time no see hehe. Well as you can see Sansa did marry Tyrion. Jeoffrey did not marry her because she had traitors blood. Well will they get to Riverrun or will they get lost on their way? You will have to read an find out. Did you like the wedding? I hope you did. Please Review and let me know what you think**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Freebird**

Jon woke up with his wife curled up against him and he smiled. Since the wedding a moon has passed and he was blissfully happy with his wife and helplessly in love with her. He never thought that his life would turn out like this. He never though that he would amount to anything. He never thought that he would fall in love. Looking at his life now he was married to the most exquisite woman he had ever met and he was named a the rightful King of the South and was fighting for his throne. If someone would tell him his life would turn out like this he would laugh in their faces.

He turned to look at his wife and smiled as she scrunched her button nose in her sleep and she was breathing with her mouth. He kissed her nose and caressed her cheek, he had the most wonderful dream last night. His wife's belly swelled with their child and he was holding a beautiful dark haired girl in his arm calling him papa. He wished for it to be real and he will work hard to get it.

"Why is there a smile present of your face?" he heard his wife say in a sleep heavy voice and he looked at her. Although her eyes were closed she was smiling.

"Oh i was only thinking how much i want your belly to swell with our child. How much i want us to be family." Margery looked at him and raised herself on her elbows and looked at him with a lazy smile

"I know what you mean husband. I want to give you and heir and many more children after that. I want out castle to be filled with our children." Margery said with a dreamy look. Jon put one of her curls behind her ear.

"Yes i want that to my Queen. We will have many Princess and Princesses." Jon said and Margery straddled his hips and kissed him.

"I suggest we will begin to work on the my King." Margery said and Jon kissed her.

"As you command my Queen." Jon guided her hips and entered her.

Robb woke up to a child wailing again. He heard his wife groan and she hit him in the face waking him up completely. He looked at his wife with shock and she just smirked.

"It is your turn to get up to him. I barely had any sleep in the last two days." She said and turned away from him. Robb shook his head and stood up and looked at his wailing son in the cot. He was all red faced and had a tear stained face.

"What is it my little pup? Why are you crying?" Robb said taking him in his arms. The babe stopped his cries immediately and rubbed his eyes. Robb kissed his sons forehead and rocked him in his arms. He sat in the rocking chair and looked at his son who was looking up at him with those big grey eyes and Robb felt a rush of emotions run through him. He loved this little person so much it physically hurt him and he swore to protect him no matter the cost. He would break a million vows and kill a million people if it meant that he was safe and happy. His honour will be damned. Nothing was more important that he is.

"What is going through your head right now my love." Robb looked up to see his wife sitting in their bed with her hair all over the place looking like a mess. He chuckled at the state of his wife but he never loved to look at her more than in the morning when she looks like this.

"That i would do anything to keep him away from harm and i mean everything. Naida there is nothing i would not do if it means her will be safe and happy." Robb said kissing his sons forehead.

"My love i know you will do everything to protect you son. I have never doubted you and i never will." Naida said and she stood up from the best and she walked over to Robb who shifted his son so his wife could sit with them. Naida kissed Robb's head.

"Robb you are my husband and my King and i know that you will protect us and your people as long as there is a breath in your lungs. That is one of the reason i love you and admire you and i am glad that i can be your wife and your Queen." Naida said holding onto Robb who kidded her shoulder.

"I would be truly lost without you Naida. You are the reason i am alive." Robb said and kissed her lips. Both looked at their son who was fast asleep in his fathers arms.

"It looks like your son just wanted some attention." Naida said and Robb chuckled

"Just like his mother." He said and looked at his wife who was giving him the death glare and Robb gave her an innocent look.

"What does that supposed to mean my dear husband." Naida said and watched as Robb put their son in his cot.

"All i mean is that you get very grumpy when you do not get any attention for a longer period of time." Robb said and Naida swatted him over the head. Robb grabbed he by the writs and brought him toward her and bit in her bottom lip to which she growled.

"It is treason to strike you King woman." Robb said and Naida moaned as he bit her neck.

"Then i must be punished Your Grace." Naida said and Robb looked her with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

"Yes you do. You were a very bad girl and you need punishment from your King." Robb said and untied her dress at the back and let it fall to the ground. he touched her breast and squeezed it.

"What do you want me to do Your Grace, i will do anything for you." She moaned out and Robb looked at her with a smirk.

"Get on the bed and get on all fours. I will fuck you hard and give you a spanking cause your a real bad girl." Robb said and Naida was practically shaking with desire for her husband she did as she was told and got on all fours and looked at her husband from behind her shoulder.

"Come my King punish me." She said wiggling her arse at him and he groaned at the site. That woman will be the death of him.

Riverlands

Sansa was sitting on a window seal looking at the River in the distance, she was in the Riverlands a day away from her family. She could not believe that she had finally made it back here. Out the city she hated and was closer to her family than she had in months. Sansa smiled at that thought. The Gods have finally showed mercy to her and let her escape, they were not caught. She was free, she was a free bird now out of its cage.

"You have a beautiful smile you know that Sansa. You should smile more often." Tyrion came into the chamber and put the wine on the table. Sansa looked at him and gave him a small smile. They had warmed up to each other. Sansa considered Tyrion a friend now. He was not just a Lannister that she hated and had to marry. He was Tyrion and he was her friend.

"Thank you Tyrion. I am sorry i was not the best company or the best wife." Sansa said sitting down at the table and began eating her supper.

"It is not your fault dear Sansa. You were to marry a Lannister. Someone from a family that killed your father. I understand that. As for not being the best wife, well it is quite all right. I do not blame you." Tyrion said and ate the food.

"Well i am your wife. There is hardly ever marriage that is not for political reasons. I deprived you of your heirs." Sansa said blushing a little and Tyrion looked at her.

"You did not deprive me of heirs Sansa, my father did." Tyrion said and Sansa looked at him confused.

"I was married once before when i was ten and three. Her name was Tysha. She was a year older than i was. Dark haired, slender and with a face that could break your heart. It certainly broke mine. I met her when my brother and I were on a ride. She was attacked by some men, by brother chased them away and i helped her. We were in a tavern together and we drank for two days straight. She was breathtaking beautiful and she had this ridicules laugh that made you laugh as well. After those two days i did not need to know anything more. I wanted her for the rest of my life. I i paid a Septon to marry us i bought a cottage and we leaved in blissful happiness for a fortnight. Never before i was so happy and never again. That was until my father destroyed the happiness i have found. She was the only woman to ever love me and he denied me even that." Tyrion said. He did not tell Sansa about every detail. How his father made his men raped her giving he a piece of silver each and how his father forced him to be her last and give her a golden coin. He looked at Sansa who covered her mouth with a hand and tears in her eyes. Tyrion offered her a small smile.

"I am so sorry to hear that Tyrion." Sansa said and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her. They have gone a long way Sansa thought. Back in Kings Landing she never thought that there will be a day where she would on her own accord touch his hands but there it was. She could not deny the fact that he was very likeable and very witty.

"Let us not talk of the bad stuff now. You must be thrilled that you will see your family again." Tyrion asked and Sansa's face broke in a breathtaking smile.

"Yes very much so. I cannot wait until i see them again and hug my mother and my brothers. I only wished i knew where my sister was. If she is alive or is she dead. Do you think there is a small chance of her being alive?" Sansa asked and Tyrion shook his head.

"I am sorry Sansa but i do not thinks so. She has not been seen since before your fathers capture. She is probably dead." Sansa smiled a sad smile

"I thought so too but there is always a flicker of hope she is fine and well you know." Sansa said and Tyrion nodded.

"That is one of the thinks i like the most about you dear Sansa. You think there is hope. Never lose that." Tyrion said. They ate and talked some more and went to sleep.

Sansa now matter how hard she tried could not fall asleep. She was to exited. She will see her family soon. She will be in their presence. She will be safe. It is a feeling she did not feel in Kings Landing. She wanted to feel safe again like she did before in Winterfell. Before the King came and ruined their perfect life. She finally fell asleep dreaming of Old Nan and her stories.

In the morning after they ate they were back on their horses and making the way to the Riverrun. Tyrion was humming a song and Sansa shook her head. He was humming the Dornishman's Wife. It was his favourite song to hum when they were travelling.

"Why do you like this song so much?" Sansa asked and Tyrion looked at her and chuckled.

"Well Bronn used to sing it all the time and now i cannot get it out of my head." Tyrion said with a small smile.

"You miss him?" Sans asked and Tyrion nodded.

"I do he was my best companion but he is a knight now not a sell sword and he can marry a lady and be happy." Tyrion said.

"What of your happiness Tyrion? You think about him and about me and even poor Pod you who you left behind and yet you do not think about yourself." Sansa said and Tyrion moved his eyes away from her.

"I will be happy if your brothers let me live but i am not holding my breath." Tyrion said. Sansa rode in front of him and made him stop his horse.

"They will not touch you Tyrion. You are my friend and i will vouch for you. You will be alive when i get to my family." Sansa said with determined blue eyes.

"Thank you Sansa but i will not come between you and your family. I will try and stay alive trust me." Tyrion said and rode off leaving Sansa. She shook her head but left the subject for now. She found that Tyrion could be bullheaded when he wants to be. They rode in silence before Tyrion started to hum the Dornishman's wife yet again. Sansa tried to hide her smirk.

They rode before a gate that was next to a river. The site was breathtaking but Sansa's heart was beating so fast in her heart. She was so close to meeting her family. So close to seeing all of them. She could barely believe that she was finally here.

"Who is there and what do you want." A guard said and Sansa's voice was stuck in her throat.

"Speak Sansa, you need to tell them who you are." Tyrion whispered to her and Sansa nodded.

"I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and i wish to see my family." She said her voice trembling.

"How i am supposed to know that is is really you." The guard said and Sansa's heart dropped. She will not be let to see her family.

"How about you let the King in the North decide. He will be angry if you did not let Princess Stark through the gates." Tyrion said and the gates opened. Sansa looked at rode in front of her and tried to keep her heart from exploding from her chest.

"I am home." Sansa said before going through the gates.

Everyone was in the Great Hall, Robb and Naida, Jon and Margery, Edmure and Roslin who was sporting a baby bump and Catelyn who was holding her grandson in her arms and cooing at him. Jon stood at the back with Margery. He did not want to upset Lady Catelyn, she was still not very fond of him ans he had to respect that.

"We are trying for another babe." Robb said and Naida looked at him with big eyes. He was not supposed to say such things in public. Margery hid her laugh.

"Well that is great news. Another Prince or maybe a Princess this time." Edmure said smiling at the couple. He caressed his wife's belly and she blushed.

"Yes we all need more happiness in this world and who can provide them better than children" Roslin said and smiled at Edmure. There was fondness between the pair and they were completely smitten with each other.

"Yes maybe our babes will be playing together. We hope that the Gods bless us with a child soon as well." Margery said with a smile.

"I hope you all the very best." Catelyn said with a small smile.

One of the guards came to the Hall

"There is a girl here claiming that she is Sansa Stark of Winterfell and she wants to see you." He said and Catelyn stood up. Naida went over to her and took her son away from Catelyn who was shaking.

"Bring her here then why are you waiting for." She said and the guard nodded and ran out of the room. Robb stood beside his mother and held her close.

"Mother please do not keep your hopes up. This might not be her." He said but Catelyn did not mind him all she cared was that she may get her girl back.

The guard brought her to the Hall and all Catelyn saw was the flaming red hair and the blue eyes of her daughter.

"Sansa!" she screamed and charged at her daughter. Sansa's eyes shone and she took off running toward her mother.

"Mother!" she ran into the open arms of her mother and when she felt safe. She felt home. Both women cried and held each other close.

Catelyn took her daughter face in her hands and looked at her. She could not believe that her daughter. Her sweet little flower was a woman now. She was so beautiful that her eyes hurt when looking at her. Her eyes were wide beyond her years.

"I though i will never see you again. I thought i would die in that city and never see you again." Sansa cried to her mother. She was shaking like a leaf. All of the emotions that she held hidden in the Capital just flew out of her. She could not stop it.

"I have got you now my little flower. You are safe with me and i will never let you go. Mamma has you now." Catelyn said as she held her poor daughter close to her and cried wishing she could take away all of her sorrows and pain.

"I am so sorry mother. I tried to keep him alive. I begged them not to kill father and he promised me mercy. I tried to keep him alive. I tried. Please forgive me." Sansa cried her voice breaking. Catelyn closed her eyes and held her daughter even closer to her.

"It was not your fault my sweet. None of it was. I promise they will pay for it." Catelyn told her daughter and held her close until she calmed down enough to let her go. Sansa wiped her face and looked around the room and saw her brother and two women that she did not know. Robb came over to her and hugged her close.

"I am sorry i did not come sooner for you sister. I am so sorry." Robb said and Sansa shook her head.

"You would have not made it and you would have died." Sansa said Jon came over to her and hugged her as well.

"It is good to see you safe Sansa." His hug was shorted. They were not overly close at Winterfell as Sansa favoured her mother and tried not to engaged with him. Sansa looked at Jon and hugged him tighter and closer.

"It is good be here brother. I should i say cousin." Sansa said and Jon chuckled. At least one redhead was more accepting.

"Sansa i want you to meet my wife Naida." Robb said and Sansa's eyes grew wide.

"You have gotten married? When? What else did i miss?" Sansa said and Robb chuckled.

"I have gotten married at the stark of the war sister." Robb said and Naida came over to her. Sansa noted that Naida was very beautiful and she and Robb looked nice together.

"It is good to finally have you home Sansa you have been greatly missed." Naida said hugging Sansa who hugged her back.

"It is great be home sister." Sansa said and they both chuckled.

"This is my wife Margery." Jon said and there in front of her stood another woman just as beautiful as the first one.

"Did i miss another wedding." Sansa said and Margery chuckled.

"I promise you that you will be at another one. Maybe this time it will be you." Margery said and kissed Sansa's cheek. Sansa did not say anything about that.

The guard came to the Hall holding Tyrion in chain.

"We have another Lannister. This one came on its own." The man said. He was not fighting with the guard.

"Will you just listen to me you oaf." Tyrion said and Robb narrowed his eyes at him.

"Put him to the cellar and get him out of my sight." Robb said but Tyrion struggled.

"Listen to me your Grace i could be of service to you." Tyrion said.

"What service can a Lannister dwarf provide me with." Robb said and Tyrion stopped struggling.

"I helped your sister escape and I brought her here. That counts for something." Tyrion said but Robb just sneered.

"That counts for nothing. I will chop your and your brother heads off and sent it to your father." Robb said and Sansa had to step up here.

"Now Robb listen to me. No harm will come to Tyrion. If not for him i would not be here. He helped me escape and protected me in the Capitol." Sansa said and was to stand in front of Tryion but Catelyn held her hand.

"Sansa he is a Lannister. His family killed our father." Rob said

"He was not there when that happened. Jeoffrey killed our father not Tyrion." Sansa said.

"He is the enemy an he had to die." Robb said and Sansa's eyes were cold now.

"Robb he will stay alive. He is my husband." Sansa said and there was a roar from behind her. It came from Catelyn. She threw herself at Tyrion until they fell on the floor and she began to hit him over and over again.

"You little monster. You defiled my daughter, my innocent daughter. I will chop your cock off." Everyone just stood there frozen. Jon was the first of to act and he took the raving woman from the little man. Tyrion wiped the blood of his face and spit some out.

"Mother please calm down, he did not do such a thing. He did not bed me but he needs to stay alive. He is my friend." Sansa crouch down to her mother who began to cry.

"Oh my dear daughter. They had brain washed you. Please see sense. He is our enemy." Catelyn said with tears rolling from her eyes.

"Mother they did not brainwash me. His family wants him dead just as much as we want them dead. He can help us. He knows the city like anybody else. He can be an asset to us." Sansa said. Tyrion stood up wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Sansa is right. I can be an asset to you. I know the city, i know my fathers plan. I can help you." Tyrion said looking at Robb and Jon.

" There is nothing that you can help us with. We know everything we need to know." Robb said. Tyrion just raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really, you are not good at hiding information you do not want your enemy to know like your battle plan on that table. I see you want to attack Casterly Rock and that would be a bad idea on so many levels. First of all the Rock is a fortress which you will not be able to take. I would know cause i tried to come up with a plan on how to do it. Sencondly it would a waste of time. My father is at the Capitol and he is weak which means it is time to strike now." Tyrion said and Robb stood there looking at him with opened mouth.

"Robb he can be valuable to us. We may need him." Jon said and pinched the bridge of his nose and growled. He looked at Jon

"You are a King also Jon, you can do what you want with him." Robb said an went over to his mother.

"Release him. Take him to a bedchamber and feed him. Make sure there are guards at his door. You try anything and i will promise you that i will kill you myself." Jon said and Tyrion nodded.

"You will not regret it your Grace," Tyrion said and he was taken out of the hall.

"Are you sure he did not touch you" Catelyn asked caressing her daughters face.

"Yes i am sure mother. He did not touch me. He wants this marriage annulled as much i do. We were both forced into it." Sansa said and Catelyn took a breath of relief.

The door to the hall was opened once again.

"What is all the commotion here." She said not knowing what has happened. She was training with her sword and that was all she could think of. Sansa heard her sister voice and she could not belief that her sister was alive and she was well.

Sansa stood up and Arya saw her sister and her eyes bulged up. Her sister was here with them.

Both girl ran to each other and embraced in a long hug both crying uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry for not standing by you and not taking your side and calling you a boy." Sansa cried out.

"I am sorry that Lady died because of me and that i called you stupid all the time." Arya cried out. Catelyn looked at her daughters and for the first time if a long time there was not a burden on her shoulders. All of her children were safe.

 **Soo how did you like it? Was it good? I have a dilemma here. Soo what do you think about Tyrion and Sansa as friends did you like them? Do you want them to be more? I have always shipped them together. Would you like to see them together in this story. I have someone else also planned for Sansa , two actually. One from the North and one from the South. I will not tell you who but please tell me who would you like to be with Sansa. Pleas review and leave your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**When i first started i thought it would not be more than 12 chapter but here were are at chapter 18. There is four or five of this story left. I know sad but i want the this story to end as well as the war. There will be a sequel as well to this and i am planning it as we speak. I know we will see how the realm is after the war and how our couples are fairing. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I cannot express how much they mean to me. I never thought my fic can get so many reviews so thank you and i am sorry about my rambling hehe. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 18: Surprise**

King Landing

Tywin was furious. He just threw his chair at the wall and screamed.

"That treacherous little mongrel. I want his head on a pike. I will cut it myself." He shouted and Cersei looked at her father in confusion.

"What has happened father? Why are you so angry?" She asked

"You little brother ran away and took his whore of a wife. He thinks we are losing the war and he wants to be on the winning side. That ungrateful monster." Tywin said and leaned against the chair. He was not a young man anymore and his nerves got him a litle lightheaded.

"That little piece of shit. I told you father that we should never give him so much power, he should have been exiled when he was born or killed. This is all your fault you let him roam freely and do whatever he want and now he betrayed us." Cersei said staring daggers at her father.

"What you tongue Cersei or i might not control myself" Tywin said in a dangerously low voice.

"What will you do strike me father. I am not afraid of you. We might as well jump from the keep. We have lost the war already. The Starks have Jamie and now they will have Tyrion and he will sing all of our secrets to stay alive." Cersei shouted at her father. She cold not hold in anymore.

"This was would have not happened if you could control you idiotic son. You are a useless mother. You let him do what he want and now here are the consequences. I should have taken care of him a long time ago." Tywin said

"Watch your tongue father. You are talking about my son and the King. Do not threaten his life again." Cersei said

"Or what, you will kill me please go on. I wonder what will you do without me. How will you win this war? You are weak Cersei, your brothers were also weak. You will not do anything. Now get out if here and do not show yourself to me." Tywin said sitting down and Cersei stormed out of her fathers solar.

Stannis's Camp

The screams pierced the Night as the flames engulf the a man and many watched at him. A woman dressed in all crimson with red hair hanging down to her waist looked at the burning man and raised her arms to the sky.

"Lord of light! Come to us in darkness. We offer you this sacrifice of non believer. Take him and cast your light upon us. For the night is dark and full of terrors." The red priestess shouted over the man's screams.

At the front of the people watching was King Stannis and his wife. Both looked like they were in a trance. All were praying for winning this war making sure that the true King that is Stannis.

"Lord of light please bestow us you honour and help your follower to be stressful in this battle." She shouted and the crows cheered. They all wanted to win the battle they were planning.

Later that evening Ser Devos and Stannis were in his tent with the Red Woman looking at the map.

"We have to win this battle or we will lose this war." Stannis said and Melissandre stood nest to him and taking him by the arm.

"We have made a sacrifice for the Lord of Light. He is with you and he will help you win this battle. I have see vision. You will be successful and you will kill both Usurpers." She said.

"If what they write is true then the Stark boy is the rightful heir. Can we compete with that." Ser Devos asked the two.

"He is just a Targaryen bastard nothing else. I am the rightful heir and i will sit on the Iron Throne. I will kill both Stark boys if they do not want to side with me." Stannis said and leaned over the map.

"Can we beat them now that they have sided with the Tyrells?" Ser Devos asked.

"The numbers do not count. We have the Lord of Light by our side and they have the false Gods. Nothing more." Melissandre said.

"They are both at Riverrun and because of that they have made it easier for us to kill them. They will not expect us and we can use it to our advantage. They will not be expecting us and we will win this battle." Stannis said with a ghost of a smile in his face.

Riverrun

"I still cannot believe how handsome he already is." Sansa Stark was holding her nephew and was at awe at this precious little think she was holding. She was in Naida's solar with Queen Margery. Sansa has been home for a fortnight now and it still felt surreal to her that she was home. She still thought that it was a dream and that when she waked up she will still be in Kings Landing and in the claws of Cersei.

"You look well with a child Sansa. Soon maybe you shall hold your own child." Queen Margery said with a smile and Sansa looked her frightened.

"Please do not make me marry anyone so soon after i came back home." Sansa said with small voice.

"Sansa listen to me. You have time for that. You will not be forced into something that you do not want to. I promise you Sansa. No one will force you to marry someone you do not desire." Naida said and Sansa nodded with a grateful smile.

"I did not mean anything by it Sansa please forgive me." Margery said and Sansa smiled at her. She really liked Margery.

"I have taken none Margery. I just want to be Sansa for now. I haven not been myself for almost two years now and i need to focus on myself." Sansa said putting little Ned in the cot. He was fast asleep.

"I believe we will have another Prince or Princess soon as well." Margery said with a watery smile. Both girls looked at her and smiled.

"I am so happy for you Margery." Naida said and hugged her best friend and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I ma also happy for you. Have you told Jon yet?" Sansa asked and Margery nodded her head.

"No i have not told him yet. I just found out yesterday. Is it not too soon." Margery asked.

"We are at war Margery. He needs something good like that. Tell him and make him happy." Naida said.

"I will tell him tonight. He wanted a child as soon as possible. It was something he thought he would never have and now that he has he wants as many as we can." Margery said with a smile on her face.

"You love him do you not." Sansa asked with a smile.

" It is hard not to not love him. He is just so honourable and kind. He can be quite at times you know and brooding but he is coming out of his shell little by little and i believe that this child will bring a lot of happiness in his life." Margery said.

"You are just the woman that he needs you know. He is very much like our father. Jon resembles him the most in looks and personality and because of that my mother was not a big fan of his." Sansa said. All the girls continued to talk and laugh when a hurried handmaiden came to the room.

"Stannis Baratheon is attacking the castle. We need to get to the underground and hide."The girl said in a panicked voice and Naida's heart stopped. She took her son and hugged him close to her chest to protect him at all cost.

"How are are they?" Margery asked and the handmaiden cried.

"They are at the gates already. They will kill us all." She said.

"Do not panic, we have a lot of good men here and two Kings now let us make our way to the underground how. Sansa you keep close to me. Do not let go of my hand." Margery said.

"My mother, where are they and my sister." Sansa asked panicked.

"I do not know my Princess. I am sorry." She said.

"They are probable there already. Let us make our way there as well." Naida said and she hugged her son even closer. He was fast asleep in her arms.

They hurried to the the undergrounds through corridors and stairways and they have met Arya and Catelyn there.

"There you are i was so worried." Catelyn said looking relieved.

"I want to go and fight mother. I am good." Arya said and her mother gave her a stern look.

"You are not going to fight and i do not want to hear anything more about it." Arya looked down but she was fuming.

"When will you understand that i am not like any other Ladies. I will never marry and i will never birth children. I want to fight and you cannot stop me." Arya said giving her mother a death glare.

"You will not fight until i am alive young lady and until then you will listen to me an fallow my other. I gave birth to you and i own you now go down. We have no time for any of that." Catelyn said and Arya wanted to say something back but Naida stopped them.

"We really have no time for this right now. We really need to hide. Arya i am the Queen and i order you to go down with us and i do not want to hear anymore from you." Naida said and Arya looked down and moved angrily after the women and children of the Castle.

Soon they were underground in a special place built for hiding when the castle was under attack. They could here the clashes of swords and shout and screams of men. Naida looked at the ceiling of the room and prayed to the Old Gods and New that they survive this.

Robb was fuming. He was attacked by complete surprise. If not for his scout he would not know anything until he was attacked. He was so focused on Kings Landing and how to win this that he completely forgot about Stannis and his cause for the Iron throne. That was a foolish mistake and he will pay for it now. He just prayed that his family were safe and hidden well.

Robb looked at crowd that was coming at them and he decided to meet them at the field. They will not bring this castle down. They will not destroy this home. He commanded his men and they were all in the right places. There were arches at the top of the gates and he was leading one division and Jon another. They have to win. There was no choice. He had to keep his family safe.

Naida was holding her crying son to her chest. He was awake now and crying his little eyes out. She could not stop his crying no matter what she did. She looked at Margery who was walking around the room asking everyone of they needed anything. Sansa was doing the same. With them was also Tyrion who sat next to Naida.

"What is wrong with the little one." he asked and Naida looked at him. He was here for a fortnight yet she still did not know if she trusted him or not. He was still a Lannister and you can expect anything from them.

"Do not look at me like that. I will not try to kill you in your sleep i promise you." Tyrion said and Naida nodded.

"I know. My expierences just made me cautious." Naida said.

"I cannot say that is wrong. It is a valuable trait to have." Tyrion said looking at Sansa who looked at him and gave him a little smile. Naida saw that.

"Are you sure that you want this marriage annulled. I can speak with Sansa if you want." there was a fondness between them it was plain to see.

"Yes i really do. Sansa is a very beautiful young woman and she deserves better. Besides i like her but i do not desire her. She is a child in my eyes." Tyrion said and Naida smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her back." Naida said as her son was calming down now.

"I was trying to save us both. My nephew is a little monster and he hates me. He would find a way to kill me and Sansa was just their little puppet. I needed to take her away from them she could be hurt worse then she already was." Tyrion said.

"You are a fine man Tyrion Lannister." Naida said and Tyrion gave her a small smile.

Robb was walking toward Stannis who just killed one of his men. When he turned around and saw Robb he gave him a little sneer. Both men were injured, both men were tired. This battle was taking too long.

"Give up little boy, you will never win this war. Bend the knee and i will let you keep your precious North." Stannis said and Robb chuckled.

"There will be no bending Stannis. I will not bend my knew and neither will you." Robb said.

"Then it will be the old fashioned way. The man that stays alive wins." Stannis said and charged at Robb.

Naida was sitting her son was in Catelyn's arms. She stood up and began pacing. It was taking to long. There was no news for too long she could not take it anymore. She needed to know what was of her husband.

Soon they could her footsteps and they all stood up. One of the Tyrell bannermen came into the room and said with a smile on their face.

"We won, Stannis is dead." he said and they all cheered.

"What of the Kings?" She asked.

"They are both alive my Queens." Naida looked at Margery and they both smiled with relief.

 **Okay this chapter is very short and it is not the best one of mine and i really apologize for that. I just needed to do something with Stannis but i had no idea of what to do with him and this is the only think i came up with. It did not help that i have a bad cold and my brain is all fuzzy. I promise the next chapter will be much better and Catelyn will be going back to Winterfell and we will see Bran and Rickon and how they are fairing. Yet again so sorry about this chapter and i hope that you will not stop reading this story because of it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing my last chapter. I am the first to admit that it was not the best chapter as i never really cared for Stannis and it was hard to get him incorporated in my story but i did not want to leave him unfinished. Well i am greatfull fr them and i hope that you enjoy this chapter more. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 19: Of talks and homecomings**

Jon woke up with a groan. He was sore all over his body. He opened his body and saw his wife sitting at the vanity brushing her wearing nothing but her night dress.

"What are you doing out of bed." Jon said with a raspy voice. Margery looked at him as she finished braiding her hair and smiled at him.

"I did not want to wake you up, you need your sleep my love." Margery said and walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I would rather have you in my arms when i wake up." Jon said turning on his side and looking at Margery who was also on her side.

"How are you feeling my love. Are you still so sore." she asked. It was just two days since Stannis attacked and they were all recovering from it. Margery moved a strand of his hair from his eyes. Jon caught her wrist and kissed it. Margery closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This man had a such an effect on her. He left her breathless no matter what he did.

"I am the luckiest man to have you by my side. I am so glad that I had met you. I love you so much Margery." Jon said and Margery laughed as she played with his hair.

"I love you too Jon. I knew from the moment that i met you that you were a spacial man. You are very easy to fall for." Margery said and Jon leaned in and kissed her.

"Just one more battle. One more and it will define if we will live or die." Jon said and Margery lifted herself on her elbow and looked at him with a frown.

"You will win this war Jon. You and Robb will crush the Lannisters to the ground. You have no other choice. You have to stay alive for me Jon and for your child." Margery said and Jon looked at her with wife eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter. He never laughed so hard in his life. He felt his eyes watering. Jon looked at his wife and kissed her hard in her mouth. Margery laughed and kissed him back.

They stopped kissing when Jon was hovering over her. Margery wiped his tears and kissed his nose.

"Thank you so much Margery. You have no idea how happy you make. Thank you so much my love." Jon said kissing Margery all over her face and telling how much he loved and and thanked her. Margery laughed and cried at the same time.

"There is nothing to thank me for my darling. I want a family with you Jon. I want many babes with your beautiful eyes. I want a babe with your sense of honour. You will be the best father i child could ever want cause you are the best husband a woman could ever want." Margery said and Jon looked at her with a small smile and kissed her lips. he began kissing her neck and went down until he reached her stomach. He kissed it tenderly.

"I cannot wait until i meet you. I promise i will make this world a better place for you. I promise nothing will interrupt your life my sweet. You will be the most loved child in the world. My little Princess." Jon said and Margery chuckled

"How do you know that it is a girl." Margery said playing with is hair.

"I just have a feeling my love that a little Princess in inside of you." Jon said. Margery looked at him.

"Will you not be angry if it is a girl and not a boy?" She asked him and Jon looked at her.

"How can i be angry with you. You are bringing our child to this world. No matter if it is a girl or a boy i will love them all the same." Margery said.

"What if we only have girls?" Margery asked with worry.

"Then we will have beautiful daughters that we will be the envy of all of the court." Jon said

"What about the an heir. You would need one." Margery said.

"We will cross that bridge when we will we get there. Margery stopped worrying. I wil love the child no matter if it a girl or a boy. I will love them because they came from the beautiful mother." Jon said and Margery smiled.

"I love you Jon" Margery said

"As i love you Margery said."

"Are you sure you are all packed. Are you sure you have everything with you." Naida asked. She was standing in front of a wheel house. Sansa Arya and Catelyn were departing from Riverrun to Winterfell today and Naida was worried about them very much. Robb was standing there holding Eddard.

"Yes Naida i have everything ready. Please not stress so much." Catelyn held Naida's hands and smiled at her.

"I just want this journey for you to be as comfortable as possible." Naida said making the girls laugh.

"We will be fine. I just want to go home and see my boys and i will be praying that soon you will be joining me and the country will be once more in peace." Catelyn said and looked at Robb who was smiling at his mother. They all wished that it would soon become reality.

"I am so exited to go home. I missed it so much. I never thought i would be going back there." Sansa said with a beautiful smile on he face.

"And you will not live there until i say so." Robb said making everybody chuckled.

"I am in no hurry to go leave home Robb do not worry." Sansa said and taking her nephew in her arms. She will miss him so much.

" I do not want to go back home. I want to stay and fight." Arya said and Catelyn gave her side look.

"Arya this is very dangerous, you need to go back home. I cannot thing about you in the batterfield. I will not focus on what i am doing." Robb said and Arya nodded with a dejective tone.

"Fine but i am not happy about this. Not one bit." Arya said.

"At least you will be safe." Catelyn said and went to kiss Robb and hug him tight.

"Please be safe and come back home to me." Catelyn whispered to him.

"i will mother. It is all i think about." He whispered back.

Catelyn went over to hug Naida who was crying and wiping her eyes. She was going to miss them so much.

"Keep him safe. I love you so much Naida, you are my daughter." Catelyn whispered to her.

"You are the mother i never had. I am so glad that i am a part of this family." Naida said letting her go. She hugged Arya and Sansa and watched as they all took off with a small party of knights. They were getting smaller and smaller by the second and Naida held onto Robb as tears rolled down her face.

"They will be safe and soon we will join them." Robb said kissing Naida's head.

"I really want this war to be over soon i want to put this all behind me. For our son and our future children. I want them to grow up in a peaceful world." Naida said looking at the infant in Robb's arms.

"Me too my love. Me too." Robb said and they went back into the castle.

"You need to get my father's attention. Do something that will unravel him." Tyrion said looking at the map that was laid out in front of him. He was thinking how they can attack the castle that would not be as obvious.

"You need to attack from another gate. They will be expecting the attack from the Muddy Gate but you have to attack from another gate. Send some of your forces there to distract them and Bam you attack from somewhere else." Tyrion continued and both Stark boys looked at him with big eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" Jon asked.

"I am new at strategy your Grace but i read a lot of books, i know what they did in previous battles and i want to improve on that. I was the Hand of the King on behalf of my father and i liked the job and i was good at it. I made sure that my the people in Kings Landing will be safe." Tyrion said and Jon nodded impressed. It was no use hiding that Jon liked the little man. She was witty and funny. They got along very well.

"Well i want to know why are you helping us and dooming your own family." Robb said. He did not like the half man very much and did not trust him like Jon did. He was still trying to figure this man out. Tyrion looked at the King in the North.

"Family mean something to my father. There is no love between any of his children and him, especially me. He only uses us as his pawns. He wed me to your sister to make sure that we have an ally in her when treating with you. He hates me blames me for killing my mother. If he could he would kill me any day. I am not fooling myself that my father or sister will leave or even my brother who is your prisoner. I know what he did to your brother. I only ask of you that you save Tommen and Myrcella. They are innocent in this war and they could not help this situation." Tyrion said.

"I am not your father dwarf. I will not kill innocent children and for your brother, he will be dead by tomorrow and i will send him his head. He will see what it is like to lose someone who means something to you." Robb said. There was no reason to keep the Kingslayer alive now. He could kill him, like he wanted to do at the very start.

"I understand. It is your right to do so. I only ask of you if i can speak to him one last time before he perishes." Tyrion asked and Robb was about to decline but Jon cut in.

"With supervision i believe that it will be all right. Do not try any funny business because i will kill you." Jon said and Robb just tighten his jaw. Jon was also a King but he was far to trustful for his taste.

"Thank you your Graces. I promise i will not do anything to betray your trust." Tyrion said. Robb walked out of the Hall. He needed to prepare himself for what he will do later on tonight. It was not an easy task killing a person. In battle you do not think. You just want to stay alive but like this. This is different. You are sentencing a person to die and it will stay with you for the rest of your life.

Tyrion entered a cell and it stank of piss and shit and dirt. It was dark very dark and the torch that he was holding did not help him to see very much. In the corner he saw a figure. It was a very different figure than he was used to see as his brother.

"Tyrion, is that you." Hos voice was horse and it was barely above whisper but Jamie moved over to Tyrion and the light lighten up his face to reveal hi brother who was once the image of beauty. The desire of every woman look horrible. His hair was long greasy with dirt it in. He had a beard that was mattered and very dirty. He was all very dirty and Tyrion felt so sorry for him. He was a shell of a person he was.

"Yes brother it is me." he said walking closer to Jamie.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? What is happening?" Jamie asked.

"Our father is losing this war Jamie. He will lose to the Stark and he will perish in the war. I am am selfish Jamie. I did not want to die. After father wed me off to Sansa Stark i ran away and brought her back here. I wanted to stay alive Jamie." Tyrion said and Jamie chuckled.

"I do not blame you brother. Death is such a boring place. Yet i fear i will die soon. Is that right brother. Will the Stark boy finally kill me." Jamie asked knowing what his fate was already.

"Yes he will kill you later today. Before sundown." Tyrion said sitting next to his brother. He passed him a flagon of wine and Jamie drank greedily from it.

"Well i lived a full life. I do not regret anything. It was a great life brother." Jamie said and looked at Tyrion with a small smile.

"Do you really not regret anything. Even the boy who became a cripple because of you?" Tyrion asked him brother who looked at him.

"Do not get me wrong. I feel sorry for that boy but in that moment all i could think of was it was either me or him and i chose myself." Jamie said drinking his wine again.

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Jamie looked at him.

"They will not let Cersei leave will they. The Stark boys?" Jamie asked and Tyrion nodded.

"Myrcella and Tommen will be spared other than that everyone else will die." Tyrion said with a small voice.

"Then i am glad that i will die tonight. I cannot leave in a world where there in no Cersei Tyrion. I love her more than i do anything else in the world. She is my everything." Jamie said taking another swing from the flagon.

"I know Jamie. This war started because you two love each other. Roberts Rebellion Started because of a woman that both claimed to love. Love caused many wars brother and i cannot think why not. Love is worth fighting for." Tyrion said remembering the only woman he truly loved and her beautiful face that broke his heart.

"Tyrion i must confess something to you. Tysha was not a whore that we hid for you. Father just wanted to me to say that to stop this marriage. I believed that she truly loved you. I am so sorry for my part in this. I never wanted to hurt you like this." Jamie said and Tyrion closed his eyes.

"I know all about this Jamie. I read your journal and i tried to be angry at you i really did but i was furious at father. Ne caused an innocent woman to be raped by 50 men and then made me finish her off. That was a cruel thing to do. I wish that he has a very painful death. I hope he suffers like she did. Like i did because of what he did." Tyrion said with an angry voice. He truly hated that man.

"I only wished that i stood up for you Tyrion. At least you would be happy and married." Jamie said.

"Father would never let that happen. He would end my marriage one way or another. He just cannot stand to see me happy. He had to ruin my life one way or another." Tyrion said.

"Look at us. I am about to die and we are talking about the death of our father. You are the only one that deserves to stay alive from this family Tyrion. You really deserve it. You will have everything that father never wanted you to have." Jamie said and Tyrion chuckled.

"That is the best thing out of this. His legacy will die with me. I will father no children and his legacy, everything he worked so hard for will be finished." Tyrion said and both chuckled.

"I wish you all the best brother. May your life be better than it was until now." Jamie said and drank the last of wine.

Jamie Lannister was brought outside for the first time in months. He was being dragged to the execution place. Jamie Lannister was not scared of death. He was glad to end his life as it had not meaning if his sister, his lover and the love of his life as not there with him. He will gladly welcome death.

He was pushed down on his knees and and looked around at the men that were staring at him glad that he was going to die. He had nothing to give to them.

"Ser Jamie Lannister son of Tywin Lannister, i Robb Stark King in the North, the Trident and the Riverlands sentence you to death in the sight of Gods and men. Do you have any last words." Robb asked him. Jamie just shook his head and laid down ready to take his fate.

He closed his eyes and saw the beautiful emerald eyes of his sister and smiled. Rob swung his sword and cut his head off.

Tyrion was in his bedchamber. He could not be there when his brother was killed. He closed his eyes and for the first time since he was a child he prayed. He prayed that his brother could find peace in death.

Catelyn had just arrived through the gates of Winterfell. A place she called her home. Where she raised her children and fell in love with her husband. She was finally home. She could not wait to see her two sons. Her two baby boys she missed so greatly. The wheelhouse did not fully stop yet and she was out of the carriage looking at her sons who grew up so much.

She looked at her boys who grew up so much. Her Bran was a man now. He was in was being held by Hodor and he was smiling at her with a big smile. He grew up so much. Catelyn was chocked at the man she saw in front of her. She ran to him and kissed him all over his face. He had missed him so much. Hodor held him so Catelyn could embrace him and she did. She held onto him crying as she did. She was seeing her son. She looked once again at his beautiful face and kissed both of his cheeks. She was so chocked she was unable to speak.

She then moved her eyes from Bran to her baby Rickon who also grew up. From all of her children Rickon looked the most like Ned. He was so big now yet still a boy. Her little boy. He was standing with his direwolf and was frowning at her. She looked at her with a look that could kill and ran off with his direwolf. Catelyn called out after him but he just ran faster.

"He is angry all the time now mother. He think everybody abandoned him. he is usually in the crypts now a days." Bran said.

"What do you mean angry." Catelyn asked and Bran looked at his mother with a sad look

"He does not listen to anyone mother. He attacked some people with his wolf. He does not take lessons." Bran said and Catelyn covered her mouth with her hand and cried. Her son was out of control all because she had left him here. She needed to fix this. She walked down to the crypts to find her son sitting with his wolf and when he saw her he hissed at her.

"Rickon please come here. Come to mamma. I have missed you so much my baby boy." Catelyn said with a shuddering voice. Rickon just looked at her for a minute.

"No i will not come to you. You left me here alone. You promised you will come back and you were gone a long time. Father died and you were not here. I hate you." Rickon said with a quivering voice and Catelyn's heart broke. She failed her son, she failed her little boy.

"Please Rickon forgive me. I promise i will never leave you again." Catelyn begged her son.

"You all went away. You left me alone. Your promise to come back and so did Robb and he is not here." Rickon said.

"Robb is fighting a war. He will come home as soon as he can. Please Rickon come to me." Catelyn said and Rickon looked at her and before running to his mother opened arms and cried. He cried so hard that he was shaking and Catelyn thought it was all her fault. She did this to her son. She held him close and promised to ever let him go.

 **Soo how was this chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did. I hated killing Jamie as he is one of my favourite characters but i wrote a story where Lannisters won and now it is the Starks turn no matter how much my heart broke. Well as you can see Catelyn is back at Winterfell with her daughters and sons. Next chapter will the the Siege on Kings Landing. Stay in tune this chapter may take some time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here were are chapter 20. We will have two more chapter after this and an epilogue and the story is finished. I just want to ask if you want to read a sequel after that cause i have one planned and if you want to read it please tell me. Well on with the chapter and i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 20: Winter is coming

Naida arched her back and moaned loudly as Robb pushed into her fast and hard. It was their last night together before he was going to lay siege on Kings Landing.

"Moan for me my she-wolf. I want to remember this when i am in the battlefield." Robb said and bit her nipple making her growl and moan. She dug her nails in his back making him his.

She kissed him hard on the mouth and pushed him down on the bed so she was not on the top and began bouncing up and down his cock making him dig his fingers in her hips. They were both so close just a couple of movements and they were done both climaxing with their names on their lips.

Naida laid back rested on Robbs chest after she kissed it breathing heavily. She felt Robb playing with her long hair.

"This will be the end Naida. I promise. This will be the defining battle. We will win this and we will all go home." Robb said and Naida looked at him.

"I hope so Robb. I want this to finish now. I do not want to fear you being dead." Naida said. Robb kissed her lips and she laid down next to him.

"I promise Naida it will be the last battle. I am not going to lie. This may be the most dangerous battle we have ever been through." Robb said and Naida closed her eyes.

"I know this Robb and that is what scares me the most. You have to live through this. Little Ned and i will need you. As well as our unborn child." Naida said making Robb looked at her with big bright eyes.

"Are you certain?" Robb asked.

"Yes i am certain Robb." She said with a smile on her face. Robb touched her stomach with a big smile on his face.

"Thank the Gods Naida. You have given me another reason to stay alive. I cannot wait until i meet him or her." Robb said and Naida laughed.

"This time i want you there when i give birth Robb. No excuses. You will be with me." Naida said leaving no room for discussion.

"I will be there with you for this time and the many more after that." Robb said and Naida groaned.

"Are you serious. How many times do you want me to give birth." Naida asked and Robb chuckled.

"How many times you are willing to give me a child." Robb said making Naida smile.

"Do you want a fat wife. Cause a lot of pregnancies will do that to me." Naida warned her husband making him chuckle.

"As long as you are with me i do not care how you look like Naida. You will be the most beautiful woman in the whole wild world." Robb said and Naida kissed him. Gods she loved that man so much.

Kings Landing

Tywin was sitting in the Throne Room next to Jeoffrey who was looking at everybody with a sneer on his face. There were some of the Kings Guards in the Throne Room as well as Cersei.

"He will not come here to the City, he is a stupid boy who has no balls. If he will i will kill him myself.." Jeoffrey said. Tywin looked at him with his cold eyes.

"Since when did you get so brave your Grace. Will you leave you mother skirt and join us in the battle because he will be here sooner rather than later." Tywin said and Jeoffrey looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Who do you think you are talking to grandfather. I am the King." He shouted and Tywin looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"So what will you do your Grace. Kill me? I will like to see you try little boy? You are nothing without me and just because you have a crown on you head does not mean a think. Robb Stark has a crown as well. You are scared little boy who knows nothing." Tywin said raising his voice just a little. Jeoffrey was shaking with anger but did not say anything. He was scared of Tywin like everybody here were.

"Now get me Varys, I want to know precisely when will Robb and Jon Stark be here." Tywin said and one of the guard bowed and and left the room in a hurry. Another one came to the room and bowed.

"There cam a package for you from Robb Stark." Said the man a brought in a giant jar into the room.

"Get that think out of here. Your King is in the room. It might be dangerous." Cersei shrieked at the men.

"Stop this nonsense Cersei what is in there." Tywin asked as he stood up. The guard look in there.

"It looks and smells like honey My Lord." The guard said and Tywin went over and looked in the jar.

"There is something inside of there. Take it out." Tywin commanded and the guard nodded and put his hand and arm in the jar. Everybody looked at him with anticipation. The guard pulled out a head. It was not just any head it was Jamie's Lannisters head.

The room was silent for a shirt second before screams were held in the room, it were Cersei screams. She charged herself at the men.

"Hold her there and do not let her come near. Take her out of the room." Tywin said. He was shaking with anger. Cersei resisted and and trashed in the hand of the men and screamed at the top of her lungs. She was strong for a woman.

"Get her out of this room! NOW!" Tywin said and the guard picked her up and carried the screaming woman out of the room.

"Get Pycelle, tell him to make her go to sleep." Tywin ordered and another guard left. He looked at this sons head and shook on anger.

"I will kill those Stark boys. They will wish that they were never born." He said with low and dangerous voice.

Robb and Jon Campsite

"Are you sure that it is a good idea." Jon asked Tyrion when he proposed an idea.

"I believe so. There are about 50 miles of underground passageways under the City. We should sneak up on them very easily. We send some ships to decoy them. They will be empty and we will get out men in the city through the tunnels. The rest we will get from the Kings Gate and nor the Muddy Gate like they expect." Tyrion said looking at the maps. Robb got closer to them, he was still not very trustworthy of the half man but he could not deny that he was good at what he was proposing.

"I might work. We will surprise them with the empty ships and when we are in the tunnels." Rob said leaning over the map like they all had.

"Thank you your Grace." Tyrion said

"That does not mean i trust you. You are still a Lannister." Robb said.

"Yes i am a Lannister your Grace but i will earn your trust one day." Tyrion said and Rob just walked out of the ten. He needed to get a good night sleep. They will be in the Capitol City in a couple of days and he needed to rest.

"I am apologize Tyrion for Robb. He is not the most trusting person in the world." Jon said and Tyrion looked at him.

"It is quite all right your Grace. Things change. You were once a bastard and now you are a King. There will be a day that he will trust me sooner or later." Tyrion said and Jon nodded. Tyrion walked to his tent after saying goodbye to Jon. He as also very nervous going to the Capitol he will be fighting this time. If he dies so be it but he will fight to stay alive. He also knew that with destiny there is no point fighting but he wants to prove her wrong.

Kings Landing

Cersei woke up from her sleep and looked around the her bedchamber. Her vision was still fuzzy and she was very confused. Tears ran down her face and she looked at the old man that she hated Pycelle.

"What happened to me. Answer me now." She asked tried to make her voice sound like hard but it came out as a whisper.

"You were put to sleep my Queen by your father's orders." He said to her. She then remembered what she had seen in the Throne Room. Her Jamie's head in a jar of honey. It was cut off from his body. The love of her life was dead.

"Is Jamie dead? Is it true? Is he really dead?" Cersei tried to get up from the bed but she felt dizzy and she fell back down.

"Please your Grace you need to lay back down. You are to waek to stand up." He said putting her back on the bed.

"Get your hands off me. I want to know the truth and you will tell me. NOW!" She shouted at him and he nodded with a sad face.

"Get out of here. All of you leave me alone. Get out of here now. Get out get out get out." She shouted at Pycelle and her handmaidens left the her bedchamber.

Cersei grabbed her hair and pulled it as she screamed. Her heart was broken to pieces. The love of her life was dead and she was left alone. He had left her alone. Cersei screamed again and cried and threw everything off the bed. She got up and looked through her things where she found the Essence of Nightshade. She took the vile and was about to drink it when her handmaiden stormed into her bedchamber.

"The Starks are attacking the Castle. They took us by surprise. They are at the gates already." She said and Cersei looked at her scared face.

"Where is Tommen! Where is my son! Where is the King!" She shouted at the handmaiden holding the vial in her hands.

"Prince Tommen is with all of the children and the Ladies and the King is with your father leading the men" She said.

"Take me to my son Tommen. I need him with me." Cersei shouted and she ran with her handmaiden towards her son. They will not take them alive. She just needed to get her Jeoffrey with her so that they can all leave this place together and die in piece and not slaughtered by the Starks.

The night was misty very misty and it was very good for Robb and Jon as they could move their men in the middle of the night without anyone knowing. They surrounded the castle from every gate and send some men in the tunnels. They had so many men now as the sell sword who were with Stannis joined for a hefty price. They were set. The Lannisters had no chance at winning. They were surrounded and outnumbered. Come morning time and they will lay a siege on the Capitol City and by dawn they will win. They will kill the Lannisters with their heads on spikes. They will have their vengeance.

Robb was going through one of the tunnels with one of his men and on the other entrance of the tunnel was Loras. Jon was at the Kings Gate with his men and Tyrion was at the Muddy Gate. Karstark were at another gate and so was Greatjon Umber. They had the whole city surrounded with no way to escape. They were supposed to attack when they heard a horn. That would mean that they were spotted and it was time to attack the city.

"Hold steady men, when we will hear the horn we will charge at the city and kill everybody who is wearing red and white cloaks. Show no mercy for them. Kill them all even of they yield. Lannister will die tonight." Robb said to him men and they all cheered in agreement. They were all waiting with anticipation. Their heart racing and all if their breath were shallow. They were all eager for the steel to Lannisters blood.

Robb looked at the men behind him and all were ready to fight and die for him and he would give his life for them as well. HE closed his eyes and prayed to the Old Gods and New that they will save his men and let then come back home to their families.

They heard the horn being blows and Robb charged out of the tunnels with his sword ready and a scream on his lips.

Cersei was running with her sons hand in her hand. She just left the place where children and highborn ladies where hiding. She was not going to sit there any longer. She needed to find Jeoffrey. He will not die slain by the Stark. She will not let them kill her baby boy. She looked back at her son his little face wet from the the tears that fell from his face.

"Come on Tommen please lets go, we need to save your brother as well." Cersei begged her child who was failing to run anymore.

"I am so sorry mother. I cannot run anymore." Tommen said and Cersei stopped and crouched in front of her son and took his little face in her hands.

"Do not cry my little brave lion. You will be fine. No one will hurt you. I will not let them." Cersei said and picked him up and ran to his bedchambers. She was also failing to run now but the though of her baby boy dying gave her strength to run further. They run to his bedchambers. She sat him on the bed and crouched next to him.

"Son hide under the bed and do not come out. I need to find your brother. Do not come out until i comeback." Cersei said and Tommen began to cry.

"Mother please do not go. Hide with me and i will protect you. I promise i will protect you." Tommen said and Cersei kissed his head and hugged him letting her tears fall. At least one of her boys came out good.

"My brave little lion i promise i will come back to you and i will take you away from here. I will take you to a land where the sun always shines and there is no more sadness. I promise you this. Now get under the bed and hide." Cersei said and Tommen nodded and climbed under the bed. Cersei took a deep breath and left the room. She knew that they will all die. She knew that as long at Tommen was with her he will die as well. She said goodbye to her life but she will not condemn her nine year old baby boy to this fate. She will beg for his life. She will give her life for her child.

Robb cut down another red cloak when he saw Tywin Lannister fighting in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and charged at at him but he got surrounded by five men in red cloaks. He looked at them all and charged at one of them cutting him down immediately. He then charged at another but the rest charges at him at the same time. He was able to kill another one but the remaining three were a challenge. He tried to fight them but it was too much. One injured his leg and another cut through his arms. The last one was about to raise his sword but he fell to the ground. What he saw was Tyrion standing there with a cross bow. He nodded at him but then Tyrion took his warhammer and charged at one of the men and Robb charged at the other and soon they won.

"Thank you Lannister." Robb said

"No worries Stark." Tyrion said and began charging at other men. Tyrion was never thankful that he was so small and that no one saw him or paid attention to him, he moved swiftly around men until he reached his father who even in his older age was a great warrior. He just killed one of the Stark boy when Tyrion loaded his crossbow and pointed at his father who turned around and looked at him with a look that could kill him.

"So here you are you little rat. How does it feel to betray your own blood?" Tywin asked with a sneer in his voice.

"It feels good that you will die and i will not." Tyrion spoke back.

"So what is it going to be. You are k going to kill your own father. Did you stoop so low to survive." Tywin said back.

"All of my life you wanted me dead and yet here were are. I will stay alive and you will die. I will take over everything you have built over the years. All of your legacy will be passed down to me." Tyrion said knowing that it will hurt Tywin very much.

"You are no son of mine. You are just a creature i should i have killed when you were born. I should have thrown you into the sea." Tywin said.

"I am your son. I have always been you son. I am more like you than Jamie and Cersei ever was and that is why you hate me so much. Jamie your perfect son is not what you wished for. I should have asked then to kill you slowly so that you feel every little thing that they did to you, but you are still my father. I will kill you quickly." Tyrion said and aimed his crossbow at Tywin. He did not say anything else ans Tyrions arrow went through his neck. He watched at his father fall to the ground and struggle to take a breath. Instead he was choking on his blood. Tyrion stood over his father and watch him die. This was the end of the powerful Tywin Lannister.

Cersei was running through the halls of the Red Keep trying to find her oldest son. He was no where to be seen. She ran to the Throne Room where she was met with the Stark men. Looking at her was Robb Stark who had was holding her son's head in his head. She looked at the site and fell to her knees screaming. Her heart was breaking beyond repair. She lost her the love of her life and her fist-born. Jon who was standing by Robb held his hand up to Robb and when over to Cersei. When Cersei looked up she saw Jon stark who was standing over her. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Just do it boy. Rape me and then kill me." Cersei said and Jon crouched down next to her.

"I am not like you Lannister. I will kill you quickly so you will not feel anything. That i the only mercy i will show you. "Jon said and cut her throat and letting her fall to the ground.

Tommen was under the bed looking of his mother came back to him. He had a tear stained face and his he was breath was far to quick. The little boy was so scared that he began to pray. All he heard was the clashing of steel and shouts and screams. He prayed for his mother to come back to him. He coursed himself. He was supposed to go with her. She was a woman and he was a man. He was his Lady Mother. He should be with there and protect her. Instead he was hiding under the bed like a little girl. Someone entered his room with a bang and he jumped under the bed. He put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He saw feet running around the room looking for something. He made himself into a little ball so no one would see him there.

"Tommen, Tommen are you here. It is me Uncle Tyrion." Tommen heard his uncle say and he smiled. He was here to take him to his mother. He laughed and crawled out of the bed.

Tyrion looked at his petrified nephew who ran to his arms and held him close. The little boy was shaking terribly and started to cry uncontrollably.

"It is fine now Tommen i have you. Everything will be fine now. I have got you and nothing like that will every happen to you." Tyrion said hoping that his words were true. Tommen was not the only child today that was scared beyond their mind only they will have no one to console them.

Robb look at Jon who was standing over the body of Cersei with his head down. Robb went over to him throwing Jeoffrey's head on the floor.

"It had to be done Jon. Do not beat yourself up for it. Go and sit on the Throne. It was made for you." Robb said and Stark and Tyrell men entered the Throne Room.

"We both need to stand there. We are both Kings and we both won this war." Jon said and they walked up the stairs and stood up front of the Throne. The men started cheering and all of them chanted King in the North! King in the South!

 **So how there we go the Starks are victorious! The Lannisters are dead! So how did you like the chapter? Was it good? I really hope so because I did not put much of the fighting in there but i wanted to tell the story from other points of view and see how they were during the war. Please review. I really want to know what you think about thi** s.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 21: Happy ending?

Naida was above her chamberpot emptying the content of her stomach. He was feeling sick for the last couple of days. This pregnancy will be different to the fist one. With Ned she felt very good all the time. She had was not feeling sick and she had no splitting headache. But this little one was very different. At the slightest smell she was vomiting and her headaches were so severe that she had to spend all days in the bed.

She dry heaved once again when someone entered her room. It was her handmaiden. She held Naida's hair back and rubbed her. She passed her a rack to wipe her face. Naida took a deep breath and leaned on her bed. She was tired very tired.

"My Queen i know you are tired but you told me to tell you of the little Lady Shireen." her handmaiden said and Naida looked at her.

"Yes i did what is it?" Naida asked her and stood up from the floor and sat on the bed.

"The little Lady is not eating again. It is the third day in a row." Her handmaiden Esma said.

"Get a dress ready for me. I will wash my face and i want to go and see her." Naida said.

"Yes my Queen." Her handmaiden said and in no time Naida was waling to Shireen's bedchambers. She was brought here after Robb found her mother trying ti burn them both alive. She did not succeed thankfully. She opened her door and she saw the little girl who was no older than 11 sitting on her bed staring at the book she was holding.

Naida came to her room and sat at the foot of the bed. Shireen looked at her with a sad look. She put the book down.

"What can i help you with my Queen." Shireen asked in a very polite tone.

"You can tell me why are you not eating. It has been days and you have not touched anything. You can get sick if you do that." Naida said to the girl who looked down at her hands.

"No body will care if i died not. My own mother tried to kill me and now i am a prisoner of war. My King father slain. I will die as well." Shireen said and Naida took her hands in hers.

"You are not a prisoner and you will not die. You are Baratheon and house Barathoen and Stark have always been close. Nothing bad will happen to you i promise. You are now under my protection. When the war is over you will be going with me to Winterfell and after you are of age you will be wed and sent to the Stromlands to rule with your husband." Naida said and the girl smile. She really had a pretty smile. Her smile had fallen down and she looked back at her hands.

"No one will want to wed me My Queen. I am ugly and i have Greyscale on my face." She said in a small voice.

"You are not ugly and your husband will look past your Greyscale. Shireen you are the smartest 11 year old girl i have ever met. Do not be defined by your Greyscale. It cannot be that see. You are are more than it and your husband will see to that. I will make sure of that." Naida said and Shireen smiled. She was not beautiful by normal standard but she was very pretty. She had black hair and deep blue eyes and she had a captivating smile.

"Thank you your Grace, you are very kind to me." She said and Naida smiled. She took a plate and put it in front of her.

"Now eat. You need to keep you strength up my darling. You will be the future lady of Storm's End." Naida said and Shireen smiled at her and began eating the food that was given her.

"Am i allowed to leave my bedchamber." She asked Naida who smiled at her.

"Yes you may. As i said you are no prisoner here. I just want to know where you are for safety reasons." Naida said.

"Oh i will just be in the library. I love to read and i would love to see what books you have here." She said.

"Please do Shireen. Nothing will happen to you under my protection. I promise." Naida said to the young girls and left her bedchambers. She was walking toward hers when she felt a little dizzy and had to hold onto the wall to steady herself.

"Are we well Naid" Margery asked after she ran up to he when she saw her. She was just walking toward her.

"Yes i am well Margery, just a little dizzy spell. I guess it will come with this pregnancy." Naida said and held onto Margery who helped her get into the bedchamber. Once they were there Naida sat down on her bed and hid her face between her legs. She took a deep breath and tried to stop the room from spinning and calm her stomach that was rebelling against her.

"This pregnancy does not do well for you i am afraid." Margery said and Naida looked at her. Margery noted that Naida was to pale.

"You need to lay down Naida. You are too pale. Have you been eating at all?" Margery asked at she helped her get into bed. Naida did not refuse her. She was to dizzy for that.

"I cannot keep anything down Margery and nothing is helping me. Even a waterfall of water with ginger and lemon could help me now." Naida said in a weak tone.

"By Gods Naida we must summon the Maester, you cannot keep going like that." Margery said touching Naida's forehead. It was not hot thankfully.

"It is fine Margery. Some pregnancy take more out of you than other. That is just the way it goes. It will pass soon. I just need to get through the first couple of moon and then it will be fine. Trust me Margery, i have seen it." Naida reassured Margery with a weak smile. It was true and Naida was not worried.

"If you say so. I will trust your judgement, but i am getting the maids bring you some soft bread and some fruits. You need to east and i am starving as well." Margery said and Naida chuckled and nodded. She was too in fact hungry as what she has ate before was currently in her chamber pot.

They have talked for most of the night until they both fell asleep in the bed and woke up together in the morning and laughed.

"I have gotten used to another face when i wake up but i must say it is not a beautiful as yours." Naida said and Margery laughed.

"What can i say. My face is just flawless." Margery said and they both laughed hard at that.

The handmaiden came to the bedchamber with a smile on her face

"A raven came from the Kings Landing." She said giving the message to Naida. Both women were exited to read what the massage said but also very scared. Naida took a deep breath before reading the massage.

Dear Naida

My She-wolf the war is over. We won. Jon sits on the Iron Throne.

Robb.

"They have won Margery, they won!" Naida said and both girls laughed and cried at the same time.

"Finally the war is over." Naida said thanking the Gods.

"You hear that child. Your father is the King now." Margery said talking to the baby inside of her.

"We need to go. We need to go to them." Naida said and Margery nodded.

"Do you think i will like Kings Landing?" Margery asked Naida.

"I really do not know Margery. I never been there. In case you do not like it than you will change it so you do like it. You are the Queen Margery. You can do what ever you wish to. It is your right." Naida said making Margery smile.

"You are also the Queen Naida, you will be a great one i am sure." Margery said and Naida smiled at her. Margery said her goodbye to Naida and went to her bedchambers to pack. She needed to pack everything as she will be moving to her new home.

Naida went over to pick her son up who was looking at her with big grey eyes and was smiling at her. The four moon old babe was to wise for his age. She picked him up with a big smile upon her face.

"Your father has won the war my little wolf. Yes he will go home now. Your father will be a great King and you will be a King also after your father." Naida said and sat down on the bed. The babe looked at her and smiled.

The handmaiden came to the room and Naida was very thankful for her. She was too tired to do anything right now.

"Are you well my Queen?" The pretty girl said and Naida nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yes i am well, can you please change him and start packing while i take a nap. I feel very drained." Naida said and the girl nodded.

"Of course my Queen." the girl said taking the babe from her arms. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

 **Winterfell**

Sansa was holding up her skirt and running through the castle halls. Her long auburn her were flying behind her. Her laugh was bounding off the walls. The people that lived in the castle were happy. It was a long time since this halls have been filled with laughter and life. Winterfell was back in its old glory.

"Rickon do not run so fast i cannot keep up with you." Sansa called after her youngest brother who was running away from her. He just laughed and ran faster. Sansa just shook her head and ran after him. The people saw the change in the little boy since his mother came back. Long gone was the little boy who every one was scared of. The boy who would send his direwolf to attack people. Long was the boy who growled and hissed at people. He was back to the happy little boy that everyone remembered. His laugh filled the castle walls and brought happiness to their lives.

Arya was in the courtyard with Bran who was sitting on his specially made saddle and they were trying to shoot an arrow to targets. Arya was hitting every single one but Bran had a harder time.

"Bran you need to stop thinking too much. You over think it. Just let your body be one with the bow. When keep your elbow high and back straight. Never hod the arrow but let it go as you bring it to your chin. Your eye should know where the arrow was supposed to go. Imagine who you want to aim at. The person who you hate and want to kill and release the arrow." Arya said and Bran looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you learn that?" Bran asked her.

"People now aim and do not get distracted." Arya said and Bran got ready. He looked at the straw man in front of him and imagined it was Jamie Lannister. The person who did this to him. The person who made him a cripple. He got his bow ready and shot him right in the balls. Arya clapped and laughed.

"Well done Bran. Right in the balls the man would not stand a chance if you hit him there." Arya said and Catelyn heard her and looked down at her.

"Arya have some tact, you are a Lady." Arya said and she rolled her eyes at her mother

"Yes mother." She only agreed as not to make her mother angry. She was not as young as she was before. She cannot get that angry.

Rickon ran away from Sansa into the courtyard and his behind Arya.

"I won Arya i won win Sansa." Rickon laughed and Arya looked at Sansa's red face and burst out laughing. She really looked funny.

"Stop laughing at me. He is far to fast for me." Sansa said but began laughing as well.

Catelyn looked at her children and smiled. It was like before, before all the bad stuff happened. Before Ned went to the Capitol. She wanted Ned to have his arms wrapped around her as they looked at her children together and laughing at them. She looked at her children alone and laughed at them. They looked happy. Despite of everything they were happy and they were safe. At home where they should be. She just wished that Robb was also here. She would have him here safe as well. Catelyn was constantly thinking about her first born and what he was doing and she was worried. Worried that he might die. She did not want to live to see that.

"Lady Catelyn there was a raven for you." Ser Rodrick was walking up to her. She looked up at him and took the letter from him. She read the letter and tears started to fall from her eyes. She felt a burden lift up from her shoulders. The war was over and Robb ha won the war. She looked at Ser Rodrick with tears falling from her eyes.

"My Lady what is it?" Ser Rodrick asked her with worry in his voice.

"They had won. King Landing is theirs and Jon sit on the Iron Throne. The war is over." Catelyn said and the children from below began to cheer, dance and laugh and hug each other. They had won and their was the victory. Catelyn looked at the man in front of her crying and laughing at the same time. She clutched the letter to her heart and took a breath of relieve.

 **Riverrun**

"Nad please, the road might be dangerous now. The war had just finished there might be some dangerous people pout there. Please wait until Robb and Jon come for you." Roslin stood in front of Naida and took her hand in hers. Naida smiled and kissed her heavily pregnant sister in the cheek.

"Ros i will be fine. Your husband is sending his best men with me and Robb will meet us halfway there. I will be fine." Naida said and Roslin nodded although she still looked very worried.

"I have a bas feeling about this Nad please be careful. You are not feeling very well you mus be very careful. Please look after yourself." Roslin said.

"I will be fine sister. Please look after yourself. I might not be here when you give birth." Naida said kissing her sister once more.

"I will be fine sister. Look after yourself there." Roslin said before moving towards Margery and embracing her as well.

"Look after yourself my Queen. Please do not be a stranger here at Riverlands." Roslin said and Margery smiled at her.

"Off course Lady Roslin. i shall see you in the near future. I want to thank you for your hospitality." Margery said.

"It was nothing my Queen. My home is always open to you." Roslin said and they embraced once again.

Both Queens went inside of the wheelhouse and they were on their way to Kings Landing. Margery looked so exited that it brought a smile to Naida's face.

"I cannot wait to be in Jon's arms again. It has been to long." Margery said and Naida chuckled it has been a moon since they had seen Robb and Jon. Margery was missing Jon terribly.

"Margery your so new to this darling. I have not seen Rob for six moons so one i can do." Naida said weakly. This pregnancy was taking too much of her.

"I do not know how did you do it Naida. I need my husband so bad. All i can think of his lips and hand and mouth. I crave him so bad." Margery said with a little blush making Naida laugh.

"Well that is normal in the pregnancy. i was missing him bad Margery but i also had make sure my people were save and i needed to get everything ready for the winter. We do not know how long it will be and how bad. We have to make sure we are ready for every scenario." Naida said and Margery nodded.

"I know what you mean. I have also been preparing for that. We will have a lot of people without men to support them and orphans. We need to help the smallfolk now as well." Margery said and Naida nodded. The war has finished and now they needed to deal with the aftermath of it.

"It is not going to be easy but we will make it through. Now the whole country needs to get as one and help each other. We will make it through it Margery. We have to so our children can have a better life." Naida said and looked at her sleeping son. She smiled at him.

The wheelhouse stopped abruptly. Both Margery and Naida looked around to see what was going on. They could hear men shouting and horses wailing. Margery looked at Naida with worried eyes.

"Stay here and i will see what is going there." Naida whispered to Margery and did not listen to her pleases. The door of the wheelhouse opened with a fore and there stood a dirty man with shaggy hair. He looked at them and smiled at them wit ha disgusting smile.

"Well what have we got here. Lads! We have to pretty ladies to play with." He shouted at the men behind him and she could here the other men laughing in the background.

"Please Sir we have money we can give you just please let us go now" Naida said trying to keep her voice calm. The man just laughed.

"Oh you pretty things we will take your money after me and my men play with you and leave you for dead." The man said.

"Please Sir we are both with child." Margery said and the man just laughed.

"I am no Sir and a pussy is a pussy." he said and grabbed Naida by the hair and pulled her out of the wheelhouse and threw her on the ground. She had hit the ground hard and fell on a rock with her front first. She felt a pain in her lower regions so strong that it made her gasp for air and made her eyes water. She could hear the men laugh and Margery scream but she could not move cause one of the men were already on her with a sly smile.

"Aye you pretty little thing. I will take my time with you." The man said. Naida trashed in his arms and tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong for her. Naida just heard him laugh and she got so angry that she looked at him and spit in his face. The man got angry and slapped her hard on the face. She was so dazed for a second that she could not hear or see anything. When she regained her conciousness she could feel the man ripping her dress at the front and revealing her breast. She could hear the man laughing before he took ahold of her breast hard making her cry out and started to kiss them. She cried and tried to get out but she could not.

She saw a rock to her left and tried to grab it, trying to ignore the fact that some strange man was getting her legs apart and getting out of his breeches. Just as she felt the tip of his cock in her she grabbed the rock and smacked him as hard as she could with it on the head.

The man fell off her and she tried to get up when she saw Margery on her side on the floor trying to protect her stomach. She was about to run up to her when she felt the man grab her by the hair and bring her back down on the floor. She cried out and fell back on the ground hitting it hard with her head.

"You little bitch you think that you can get rid of me that soon." he said and began to kick her stomach. She cried out but the man did not stop and no matter what she did she could not protect herself. She could feel that her right writs was broken. She tried to plead with the man but he just kept kicking her.

"You bitch i was going to be gentle with you but now you will regret it." He man said said started to punch her in the face. Naida tried to protect herself but she was loosing it. She was fading into the darkness. She could hear her son cry in the distance and that sound will haunt her forever because she was not strong enough to fight the darkness that took her.

 **Please do not hate me! There were too many victories for the Starks i had to make them suffer. I will tell you the truth at the start of the story i was meant to kill Naida when she was going to give birth to Ned but you liked her so much that i decided to keep her alive. Now i am at crossroads. Should i keep her alive or let her die. You will be the judge of that. Should i kill her or let her stay alive? Please review and comment.**


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much for the reviews I've got from you. I am o glad that you guys like Naida so much. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 22: False hope?

Jon and Robb were in a room with Lord Varys both staring at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Bealish is the reason why my father is dead." Robb asked the man with a raised voice. Varys looked unimpressed he just stared at Robb until he began to speak.

"I have my little birds everywhere Your Grace. I know for a fact that he was the reason why Jon Arryn is dead and also your father. They both died because they found out the Queens secret and it was Bealish who put them up to it. Jon Arryn was supposed to die anyway. Lady Lisa wanted him dead. She wanted to be with Bealish and he wanted to climb higher and helped her. Now he is the the Lord of the Vale thanks to the marriage to your aunt." Lord Varys said

"Why are you telling this now. Why not before." Jon asked with narrowed eyes.

"There would be no use in telling me of that. The Queen wanted him around, he was good at getting gold for the crown. Now that the power have change i am telling you this." Varys said and Robb wiped his face with his hands. He was shaking with anger. That little warm.

"Summon him to court now. I will kill that son of a whore." Robb said and Lord Varys nodded. He looked at Jon and smiled.

"I am glad that you decided to take the Iron Throne your Grace. That is what yor father wanted. I acquired this recently. I believe that you would need it to prove to people who you are." Lord Varys gave a scroll to Jon and walked away leaving Jon with confused look on his face. He was about to open the scroll when a guard came to the room

"This came from Riverrun Your Graces." he passed the note to Jon who read it and looked at Robb with a tight jaw.

"It looks like our wives are on the way to King Landing." Jon said and Robb narrowed his eyes.

"What are they thinking. It is not safe to travel now." Robb said and Jon nodded.

"There is nothing we can do now. They already left. Lets get some men and meet them on their way." Jon said and Robb nodded.

They took horsed and some men and rode to meet their wives. They rode fast so they would meet them before they can make much progress in their way. They did not stop for nearly three days when they saw a wheelhouse and dead men.

Rob never rode that fats as he did that day. What he saw shocked him so much that he barely remember what he did next. All he was was some man hitting to his wife. He heard his son crying but he looked in the wheelhouse and Ned was safe just crying. Margery was also fighting with a man that tried to get her. He saw Jon looking at the man with a death glare before he killed him.

Robb jumped of the horse and grabbed that man by the hair and yanked him back until he fell to the ground, in seconds he was on him and hitting the man with his bare hands. He hit that man and hit that man with abandon. When Robb saw his wife with a ripped dress and that man beating her he saw red and nothing would stop him now and so he punched and punched the man. He felt the bones in his face break and he felt the man's blood but he was so angry he could not stop.

Jon killed the remaining men and went over to Margery who's clothes were intact. She was shaking bad.

"Are you all right my love?" Jon said, his voice shaking. Margery nodded and looked at him.

"They did not touch me, they were all watching what the man did to Naida. They tried to rape her Jon but she fought him off and then they beat her Jon. They started hit her bad Jon." Margery said and she started to cry. Jon hugged and thanked the Gods that noting bad happened to her.

Jon could hear his brother screaming and when he turned around to see him he was punching the man hard. The man was a bloody mess underneath him, Margery looked at him and nodded. Jon walked over to Robb and tried to pry him off the man but Robb was fighting hard. He was like a wild animal.

"Let me go! I WILL KILL HIM!" Robb trashed in Jon's arms. Jon did not know what to do so he punched Robb in the face. That stopped him trashing.

"Robb you need to stop this and we need to get Naida help." Robb looked at Naida and crawled over to her and cried. She was bloody. Her face was all swollen and covered in blood. Robb looked at Jon helplessly.

"Take her Robb and ride fast. I will take care if Ned and Margery." Jon said and Robb nodded. Robb took her in his arms and put her in his horse and climbed behind her and took off. He never rode as fast as he did then. They were closer to Riverrun only a day away so he rode there as fast as he could crying all the way there and praying to very God that there is that they keep his wife alive.

When he reached the gates of Riverrun Roslin was outside and when she saw her she ran as fast and she could towards them calling out to Edmure.

"What in the Seven Hells happen Robb." Roslin said pale in the face.

"They were attacked please pleas help her." Robb said. He was a mess. He could not think straight.

"Edmure take Naida to the nearest bedchamber. Now!" Roslin said and Edmure did that and ran with Naida in his arms. Robb ran behind him but soon he was locked out of the room as the Maester worked on her.

"Who did this Robb, who dared to attack a Queen." Roslin asked. Robb looked at her and raised his shoulders and slid down the wall into the floor. He looked at his hand and they were all bloody. He did not know who's blood was it. Was it his, Naida's or that scumbags? Robb shook his head and began to sob. Roslin looked at Edmure who nodded and took sobbing Robb to another bedchamber and cleaned him up.

Robb barely remembered anything after that. He only knew that he was being cleaned up and dressed in new clothes. He the remembers pacing back and forth in front of the room until the Maester came out of the room.

"What is it, tell me?" Robb said with red eyes.

"She is alive Your Grace. There are good news and there are bad news. The good news is that no bones in her face was broken and will heal and only her wrist sustained an injury. The bad new is that the Queen has lost the baby. There is the issue of her being unconscious for some time and that would mean that she may not wake up." The Maester said and Robb felt all his energy leave his body. Edmure was behind him and caught him before he fell to the floor.

Robb could not believe this. His wife. His beautiful wife and the mother of his child. The love of his life may not wake up. She was an innocent creature that never did any harm and yet she was punished. Why was she punished. It was him who should get punished. He killed men at war. Boys whore not old enough to be called men. Robb got out of Edmure's grasp and started to punch the walls and break vases. He did everything to get his anger out until he felt himself succumb to the darkness.

When he woke up he could see Jon sitting next to his bed.

"What happened Jon." Robb said with a raspy voice. Jon looked at him with sad eyes.

"You passed out Robb after you found out about Naida." Jon said and Robb looked away trying to hide his tears.

"I though that maybe this was a dream that it did not happen." Robb said and Jon took his hand.

"I am so sorry brother that this is happening to you." Jon said and Robb sat up.

"How is my son Jon . Is he well? What about Margery?" Robb asked panicked and Jon out his hand up to stop him.

"They are both fine brother. They are shaken up but they are fine." Jon said and Robb nodded.

"How long was i asleep for Jon." Robb asked and Jon did not look at him when he spoke next.

"Three days brother and tehre was no change with Naida." Jon said and Robb tried to keep his tears away. He will not lose his wife. There was no way this would happen. His wife was a true fighter. More of a fighter than he very was and she will pull through it.

"I need to see her Jon i need to see my wife." Robb said and Jon nodded. He helped his brother up from the bed and helped him get his footing. He walked with Robb to Naida's bedchamber and left him at the door

"Go and see her Robb and i will be outside of this door if you need me." Jon said and Robb smiled graciously.

Robb opened the door and walked in and saw his wife on the bed. She almost wanted to scream in agony when he looked at her. Her face was all swollen up and black and blue. Her left eyes was swollen shut and her lips was split. What scared him the most was that he laid there so still and so pale that of not for the moving of her chest he would have though he was dead.

Robb was shaking like a leaf and crying when he walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and cried. This was all his fault. He did not protect his wife. He failed her and their son. He failed his whole family. They all loved her very much. He swore to protect her and he did not do that.

"I am so sorry my love. I am so sorry i did not protect you as i should. Please come back to me. You are my light in the darkness. You are my strength when i am weak. You are irreparable my love. I love you so much, that there is no life for me without you. Please my she-wolf come back to me and you son." Robb looked at Naida and she did not move. She just laid there.

A week later she still laid there her condition not changing.

"Your Grace we need to think of letting her go. She would go peacefully." The Master said and Rob just shut him up with a look.

"My wife will come back to me i know it. She has so much to live for. She is fighting to come back to me and our son. I know it. She will be here soon." Robb said. Margery looked at Jon with a worried look. They all worried about Robb. He barely ate or slept and he looked bad with red eyes. They though he was not sane.

"Robb there might a possibility that she will not come back." Jon said and Robb stood up and looked at Jon with a dangerous look on his face.

"Get out of here Jon. I do not need you to tell me that my wife will not come back to me when i know that she will." Robb said and Jon shook his head. He was about to leave when Margery shouted.

"She is not breathing.."

I am sooooo evil! Do you hate me now? Please do not hate and read the next chapter. Remember you can still save her just review. Until next time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wow guys seriously you are the fucking best. I opened my account to see so many of your reviews and it made me smile so much that my face is about to fall off. Thank you thank you thank you so much and this chapter is for everyone who reviewed and even the ones who did not cause that is how i roll. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 23: Loving can heal**

"She is not breathing!" Margery stopped and Rob was frozen to the ground. He could not move. His world just crashed around him. He could hear the distant screams of Jon calling out for the Maester. He could see the people in the room running around but he could not move. He did not know how long he stood there but all he could think of was that his wife was dead. His reason to live was not here anymore.

He could not breath. He needed to get out of there and quickly. He stood at the halls and tried to catch his breath but he could not. His chest was hurting badly and it felt like it was blocked and it could not get any air in. His vision was clouded by tears and soon he his vision turned to black.

"Robb wake up brother, you need to wake up." Jon said and Robb opened his eyes. He had this aching pain in his chest and he remembered what had happened earlier.

"Jon please just kill me. Take my son and love him like he was yours and please kill me. I want to join my wife. I cannot live without her Jon please," Robb said crying and Jon looked at him with a smile.

"I do not have to kill you brother to be with your wife. She woke up. You can go to her now." Jon said and Robb looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about Jon." Robb asked in a week voice.

"Naida woke up. She is alive Robb." Jon said smiling and Robb looked at him with wide eyes. Never had he ran so fast in his life to a room. When he opened the door. He saw Naida who was sitting up in her bed. Her face was almost healed and he saw looking at him with a weak smile. Robb cried at that site as he thought that he would never see those beautiful greys looking at him with love.

"Naida." Robb said her name almost like it was a prayer. Naida just smiled at him.

"Robb my love." she said and that was all that Robb needed. He ram up to her and began kissing her face. He could feel her tars on her face. He looked at her and kissed her lips lightly.

"I am so sorry Robb. Please forgive me." Naida cried out and Robb looked at her with a crazed look.

"What are you apologizing for Naida." Robb asked her and Naida began to cry harder.

"I could not protect our baby. I am so sorry i was too weak to do so. "She cried out and Robb took her face in his hands.

"Listen to be Naida, there is nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault you hear me. Nothing. I should be saying sorry as it was my fault that you are hurt. I was supposed to protect you and i failed." Robb said and Naida wiped his tears and shook her head.

"Robb stop blaming yourself. I know you and i know and i know how much you love to take all the blame but please this is not your fault. I want to move passed it. I want us to forget that." Naida said and Robb nodded and captured her lips in a small kiss.

"I though i was going to lose you Naida. It was the most horrible thing to me. I cannot live without you Naida. When i thought that you died i wanted Jon to kill me. i wanted to join you." Robb said.

"Robb you need to stop thinking like that. We have a son. What would happen to him?" Naida asked

"I asked Jon to take him as his own. Naida i cannot live without you. You are my whole existence and i will love you until my last breath." Robb said and Naida started crying again and kissed his lips.

"I love you so much Robb." Naida said and Robb closed his eyes as he kissed his lips. He could not believe that his wife was here with him.

"I want to see our son Robb. I need to feel him in my arms." Naida said and Robb nodded he called her handmaiden and the came with the boy in her arms and put them in Naida's.

Naida looked at her son with so much love and kissed his forehead with tears falling from her eyes. She still remembers his cried before she passed out. The boy looked at her with eyes so much like her own and smiled at her a smile that Robb always gave her. That made Naida chuckle.

"I promise that i will not et anyone hurt you my little wolfling. Mother will always be there to protect you from an harm." Naida said. Robb sat next to Naida and had her arms around her and looked upon their son.

"I am so glad that you are here in my arms. I am not letting you out of my site anymore." Robb said and Naida gave him a kiss.

"I love you Robb. So much. Please tell me we will have more children." Naida said. She was still feeling guilty about losing their baby.

"The Gods did not see us fit to have this child but we will have more. I promise you." Rob said and Naida nodded and rested her head against his chin. She needed to feel close to Robb. As much as she hated to admit it she was scared that this man will force himself into her. She still remembered those hand and lips on her and it made her feel sick to the core. That disgusting that had touched her. He nearly was inside of her. He nearly defiled her. Naida shook her head she will not think about it. She will not dwell on it. She cannot do that. She was safe with Robbs arms around her and she had her son with her. She will be fine.

Later that day Robb laid behind Naida holding her close to him as she as sleeping. Ned slept with them as well next to Naida. They were both asleep but Robb could not do so. He was so scared that he was going to lose her that he was afraid that when he waked up that Naida will disappear from him. He never thought that he would wed a Frey girl and fall so in love with her that the mere thought of losing her paralysed him with fear and caused him despair. He never thought that he would love someone so much as he did now. Robb looked at the two people in his life and thanked the Gods for bringing them to him he also thanked for keeping them alive because on this bed lay his whole existence.

"I want to go for a walk." Naida said from the bed. Robb was writing a letter to Tyrion who was the Hand of the King for Jon and what he needed to do in the Capitol with Bealish who arrived there now. Robb stopped his letter and looked at his wife who was feeding their son with a bottle.

"Are you sure. I do not think you should move so much now." Robb said leaning back onto his chair and looking at his wife and son with a smile in his face. Naida gave him a cross look.

"I have been in this bed awake now for a week. I need to stand up. I need fresh air Robb and do not smile at me or i will throw this bottle at your head." Naida said and she was not joking. This room was driving her into madness. Robb just shook his head and laughed at his wife.

" I am not joking Robb, i need to get out of hear or you will have a crazy wife." Naida said.

"I will have you crazy and with that dirty mouth of yours as long as you are safe." Robb said trying to kiss her but she moved her head away from him.

"Get away from me you freak. You get me angry and now you want a kiss from me." Naida said trying to avoid Robb's lips who was still trying to kiss her.

"I am the King in the North. I command that you kiss me this instant." Robb said and Naida just gave him a look.

"Get away from me Robb. Do not start with me now." Naida said in a low and dangerous voice and Robb get off from the bed with his hands up in the air.

"Who i am to deny my Queen. I will get Esma to be with Ned and then we can go." Robb said and Naida smiled at him.

"Thank you Robb." Naida said and Robb turned around to her.

"That can only be done after you kiss you or you will stay here and go crazy." Robb said and Naida shook her head but smiled. Robb came over to her and gave her a kiss.

Robb and Naida were walking down the River taking as much of the sun as possible. The winter was coming for them and soon and there was no use denying it. It was getting colder and coder by the day. Robb walked with Naida at his arm. They walked in silence. There was no need to speak. The silence was very comfortable. Robb watched at Naida closed her eyes and leaned her head back to feel the sun rays on her skin. Robb stood there looking at her like she was some unearthly creature. She was so beautiful to him. Naida looked at him with a small smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naida asked and Robb smiled at her and took her in an embrace.

"You just looked so beautiful, you take my breath away," Robb said and Naida kissed him laughing. She loved the feeling of his lisp against hers/ they were so soft yet so rough. she loved it so much. They kissed there for some time before out of no where rains started pouring at them. They broke the kiss and Naida laughed at leaned her head back to feel the rain.

"We should get inside." Robb said and Naida shook her head and laughed. She took her dress in her hand and ran in front of her to a field and began dancing in the rain. Robb laughed at her and ran toward her and caught her in his arms and spoon her around. He had lost his footing soddenly and he fell with Naida on top of him. They both laughed and kissed under the rain.

 **Well there we go. She is alive and well. The most important is that she is happy. Thank you yet again for the news and belated Happy Halloween. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay this is the last chapter before the epilogue. All i want to say is thank you to all of you who read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. It makes me sad that this story is finishing but i have a sequel in mind and i hope that you will read and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this story. Now on with the chapter, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 24: A a wolfs time**

 **5 Moons Later**

Robb rode at the begging of his company. They were all going home now. Back t the North. The war was finished and all of the Lord bowed down to Jon and accepted him Jon Stark the First of his name, the King of the South, the King of the First men and the Andals and the protector of the Realm. There were no seven Kingdoms as Robb was the King in the North, the Trident, the Riverlands and the Iron Islands.

Robb was glad that the war was over now but he still wore a burden of all people that lost their lives because of that war. Many people were left homeless. It was his job to take care of them and he will. He will be a good King, like his father was a good Lord. He had Naida right there with him.

"How long will it take to get to Winterfell." Naida's head popped up from the window of the wheelhouse. Robb chuckled at his wife. She was getting inpatient and wanted to get out of that damn wheelhouse. It was like a prison for her.

"It will not be long my love. To hours at the most." Robb said and Naida smile at him.

"Thank the Gods. I need to stretch my legs soon and your son is becoming very cranky." Naida looked at her son who is shirt 2 moons will reach the first year if his life. He was so big now.

"Well he gets it from his mother." Robb said and dogged a vial that his wife threw at him.

"I am not cranky, i am tired and i cannot wait to see your mother and sisters again and meet your brothers and see our home for the first time." Naida said and Robb gave her a smile.

"Our home. I like the sound of that very much." Robb said and Naida nodded.

"Me too my love, me too. I just want us to be happy and fill the castle with our children." Naida said and Robb smiled

"Yes i cannot wait for our second child to come to this world. I hope it is a girl this time. I want a little Princess." Robb said and Naida smiled. She was two moons pregnant again. She was so happy but she was very scared that she will lose a child once more. She did not want to go through that again.

"Naida stop thinking about it now. It was not meant to be and now we have a child on the way. Please be happy about it. Our son will have a sibling to grow up with." Robb said and Naida smiled.

"You are right Robb, i cannot wait for this child. I hope she has your hair and your eyes." Naida said and Robb smiled.

"So you want a girl as well." Robb said and Naida chuckled.

"i would not be opposed to a little princess." Naida said and at leaned back and looked at Shireen who was sitting opposite her and was asleep and her her son who was wide awake and making beautiful noises. Naida let him be and looked upon his happy face and smiled and took a breath of relief. She now did not have to worry about her sons future. She did not have to worry if her so would have to grow up in a country that was torn by war. She did not have to worry of her child would grow up without knowing his father. They were all safe and they were returning home where she wants to grow old with her husband by her side and many children and grandchildren. Naida leaned back and and closed her eyes and smiled. Everything will be fine.

Jon heard another scream if his wife and he winced at the sound. His wife is having his child right now and he would give anything to be there with her and hold her hand.

"Your wife is doing well You Grace." Jon looked down and smiled at the half man Tyrion Lannister.

"I really wish i was with her right now Tyrion." Jon said and Tyrion chuckled and shook his head.

"i believe that there are some things that cannot be unseen your Grace and that is one of them." Tyrion said and Jon laughed.

"I believe you are right my friend." Jon said

"I am always right and that is why i am your Hand of the King." Tyrion said.

"How are your niece and nephew i did not ask about them." Jon asked. He let them live and keep the name Baratheon. Jon was not a cruel man and he did not want another family to be wiped out because of the war. Through Tommen the name Barathoen will continue.

"Tommen is at the Twins right now with my uncle Kevan and he is teaching him how to be the Lord there. He is a smart boy and he will learn quickly and Myrcella is sad about her mother but she went back to Dorne, she still will be wed to Trystane Martell next year." Tyrion said. He was glad that his family bend the knee to Jon and at least some of his family were alive.

"I am glad. I am still surprised that Robb let Tommen be the Lord of the Trident. He is the King there." Jon said shaking his head.

"Robb is not a cruel person and he sees that Tommen was innocent in this." Tyrion said and winced at another scream could be heard.

"When will this be over?" Jon asked and Tyrion shook his head

"I cannot say Your Grace. It depends on when the babe is ready to arrive to this world." Tyrion said. There was another scream that cam from Jon's wife before another scream came this one was softer smaller.

The Master came out of the bedchamber with a smile on his face.

"You may come in now your Grace." Jon nodded and walked into the room. There he saw his wife on the bed looking at him with a tired smile. He eyes were closing on their own accord and her hair was stuck to her sweaty face and neck. Jon rushed over to his wife and kissed her forehead and hand.

"Thank you my love for the gift you gave me." Jon said and Margery smiled and touched his cheek.

"No need to thank you Jon." Margery said and the handmaidens helped her sit up more and they put a baby in her arms.

"Meet your daughter Jon." Margery said and Jon looked at the perfect little creature in front of him and smiled at tears rolled down her face. The babe was a combination of them both. Jon never saw a more beautiful child then his daughter. She was perfect in every way. Jon kissed her forehead gently before looking at his wife.

"What should we name her my love?" Jon asked and Margery smiled before speaking.

"I wan thinking Lyanna, after your mother." Jon nodded and laughed. Was was a father to a perfect daughter. She will be so loved. She will never face what he has faced when he was growing up. She will be a Princess

"It is perfect. Thank you for her." Jon said and Margery smiled. Jon took his wife in his arms and both looked at the perfection that they had made.

"Come on Arya can clean and you too Rickon you are both filthy and your brother will be here in a short time." Catelyn said to her youngest daughter who was dirty from playing in the mud with Rickon. Catelyn long gave up trying Arya to act like a lady. She had accepted that her daughter is different and there was nothing that she can do to change that. Her son Rickon just ran passed her and laughed at the top of his lungs as Sansa was running after him and scaring him that she will throw him in the hit springs. Catelyn looked at her oldest daughter and how happy she was now at home. She had seen a glimpse of her happy little girl who always had a smile in her face. Before she was old enough to know what a lady should or should not do. Before her little girl grew up. She was more mature but she happy. Bran was now taken by Hodor to his room to get dressed. He wad growing so fast that made her a little sad as she missed quite a lot of that. She will not miss anymore of it now. She will be with them as long at the Gods have let her be with her children.

The Stark siblings stood in the line and Catelyn looked at them with pride. Sansa was a true lady and a beauty and Arya was a force to be reckoned with. Bran was so smart and Rickon was full of life and adventure. They were all so different yet all alike. They had Ned's sense of honour and Catelyn's sense of family. Ned would be so prod of them all as she was. Catelyn stood next to her children and waited for her first born anxiously. She had not seen him in moths and she missed him terribly. And her beautiful grandbaby is probably so big now. All she wanted was to hold him close and hug his mother to welcome her home.

When the gates opened she was jumping on the balls of her feet and holding her hands together with tears brimming in her eyes. She could not wait to see her son.

As she had seen her son ride into her house proud and with a crown on his head her body shook with silent sobs. When Robb saw his mother he jumped of his horse and ran over to her and hugged her close. He even picked her up in his arms and span her around making Catelyn laugh like she had not laugh since his fathers death.

"My son welcome home." Catelyn said as Robb put her down. She looked at her baby boy, her first born who became a man. She was so proud of him and she could not express it with words.

"It is good to be home mother." Robb said and hugged her close. He was so glad to be home, somewhere where he thought at times that he will never return to.

He looked at his siblings and saw his two youngest brothers and he fell to his knees and hugged them both close.

"You did well as Lord of Winterfell i am glad that i left our home in your hands." Robb said and marvelled how much his brother looked like a man now.

"I am glad that you are home brother. Winterfell has been waiting for you." Bran said with a smile. Robb hugged him once more before moving to Rickon who looked at him with distrust.

"Rickon it is me Robb. Come over to me." Robb said and Rickon hid behind his mother who held him. It hurt Robb but Rickon was so young when he left. He even rufused to say goodbye.

"Come on Rickon it is your brother Robb. It is okay." Catelyn said and Rickon went over to hug him slowly. Rickon started to cry when he hugged Robb.

"It is okay Rickon. I am here and i am not leaving you anymore." Robb said trying to console his hysterical brother.

Out of the wheelhouse stepped Naida, she looked around her and was in awe at the sheer beauty of this place. She now knows why Robb and his family loved this place so much. It was so calm so peaceful so beautiful. She looked at Catelyn and she walked up to her and hugged the only woman who she considered mother. Both women cried at when they were in each others arms.

"I am so glad that you are finally here. So so glad." Catelyn said while still hugging a woman who she considered at daughter for a long time now.

"Thank you it was a long time coming but we finally made it." Naida said and looked at Catelyn who had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Catelyn let her go and went over to her handmaiden who was holding little Ned.

Naida went over to to hug the girls who were more beautiful then she remembered.

"You two look very good." Naida said looking at her sister.

"Well thank you i always knew i was a beauty." Arya said and acting like a lady. Sansa just shook her head at her sisters antics but she had a small smile.

"You look well also Naida. Glad to have you home." Sansa said and Naida pinched one of her rosy cheeks.

Robb stood over next to Naida and put his arms around her waist and looked at his brothers.

"This is my wife Naida, Naida those are my brothers Bran and Rickon." Naida smiled at the two boys who she heard a lot about. Bran return her smile.

"It is nice to meet you two. I heard a lot about you." Naida said.

"Welcome home Naida i hope you like Winterfell." Bran said. Rickon did not say anything but gave her a shy smile. Robb looked around his home and took a deep breath, now he was where he belonged to with the people he loved the most. He looked at Naida and gave her a small kiss.

"Welcome home my love." Robb said and Naida smiled at him.

"This is where our lives truly begin." Naida said and she looked around the courtyard and saw people who were coming over to see them. They all looked at them and began to chant: The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!

 **Well and there is a wrap on my story. Everyone is happy and where they should be. Robb is happy with his family at Winterfell. The next chapter is the epilogue and there will be a chapter after that to give you an idea of what the sequel will be like. It had been a blast writing this story and such a pleasure. Your reviews gave me inspiration and even when i was a little blocked i always pulled through to give you a chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as i did and thank you again for making the writing of this story so enjoyable.**

 **Well please review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow this is over now and it makes me feel so teary. It was a brilliant ride and I want to thank some people for reviewing most chapters in this story and keeping up with it and staying with it even when the chapters were not so great :** **thunder18, angelice, , lilnudger82, Lys3375, Arianna Le Fey** **. Most of all I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85 and jean d'arc**_ **who have reviewed every single chapter. I still want to thank everyone else who also reviewed. It has been a blast. This story is the first story I have ever finished and even planning a sequel and it is all thanks to you guys. I never thought my story could reach so many reviews so thank you again and let get cracking with the last chapter. I might cry during the writing of it and listening to the Stark soundtrack is not helping me at all at this moment.**

 **Chapter 25: Epilogue – The Last Journey**

Catelyn was sitting in her solar with a bug smile on her face. All of her children were there with her and all of them were happy.

Catelyn looked at her firstborn son who was sitting on the floor with his son on his knees making wolf noises that little Ned was copying and laughing so hard that he was crying. She could not believe that her son is now married with children. He had grown into a wonderful man that she was immensely proud of. He was a great King and everybody loved him. This could not happen if he did not marry the woman who was sitting on a chair and feeding her one and a half daughter little Cat. Catelyn cried when they told her that they would be naming their daughter after her and she felt appreciated. It suited her also as little Cat was a Tully just like her father. She watched as Naida looked at her little family with love and Catelyn smiled. She was not worried about them whatsoever.

Catelyn then looked at her two daughters who were sitting on her bed. Sans was braiding Arya's hair fighting about like everything they did. Arya was moving her head and frowning and Sansa was angry at her for that. Catelyn chuckled at her daughters and shook her head. They fought like cats and dogs and they never had the same opinion and they were so different personality wise yet they have bonded now like never before. They would do anything for each other. Catelyn saw a piece of her in each of her daughters.

Sansa was a woman grown now at the age of six and ten. She grew up even more beautiful than ever before and Catelyn was in awe at her beauty. Sansa had Catelyn's gentle side. She was a gentle soul that would rather stay inside and read a book. She had a big and kind heart. She also would go into any lengths to keep her family safe.

Arya her little baby girl was starting to grow now and she was more and more like the famous Lyanna not only in looks but in character as well. She was a stark through and through and was definitely wolf blooded. She could never sit in one place at a time and she was always at the courtyards with that damn sword of hers. Arya was fierce like Catelyn and did not let anybody talk down to her.

Catelyn then moved to look at her two sons who were playing with toy soldiers both having a big smile on their faces. Both of her sons grew up so much.

Bran was a little Lord on the making. He studies at lot to become the Lord of the Stormlands. He was so happy when he found out about it. He thought that he would never leave Winterfell and yet he found out that not only he will be a lord of a Castle he will have a wife as well. Catelyn was scared that Bran would not like Shireen at all but she was so wrong. They both liked each other very much and both being very happy with their betrothed. Both were two young to be wed but both could not wait for it.

Rickon, oh her little Rickon. Out of all of her children he had the worst temper and that scared her sometimes. He was very temperamental and angered easily. When he was angry he would stay in the crypts for hours at times. On the other side her little boy had such a big heart that he would give you the clothes of his back. He was still so young and with Robb's help he would be fine eventually.

Catelyn felt her eyes glisten with tears. If only her Ned would be here with them he would be so proud of his children. He loved them all so much and they were his pride and joy. Catelyn felt an ache in her chest because he could not see his children grow up. Catelyn was so very happy with her life yet there was always something missing in her life. She was missing her soul. Her children were her heart but Ned, her beloved Ned was her soulmate. The only man she loved so much that every day she is away from him is killing her slowly more and more. Especially today when it is the anniversary of his passing.

"Are you well mother?" Catelyn looked at Robb who was looking at her with a concern look in his eyes.

"Yes I am fine Robb I just miss your father is all." She replied and Robb nodded. There was no need to speak more about it. They all missed Ned so much. She joined in with playing with little Ned.

It was later that night when Catelyn fell asleep and she dreamed of standing in the courtyard of Winterfell. It was so beautiful and white around her. She was walking on the snow feeling it falling on her face from the sky. She saw her children and grandchildren laughing and playing in it. She was about to join them when she felt someone grab her from behind. When she turned around she saw it was Ned. It was her Ned. Her handsome quiet husband. Catelyn looked at him in disbelieve and with tears rolling from her eyes. She had to touch his cheek to really believe that he was here with her and when she felt him she began to cry.

Ned touched her cheek and began to wipe her tears and shaking his head.

"Do not cry my beloved wife. My soul on this world. My fiery beauty." Ned said and Catelyn let out a sob from her mouth and latched onto his lips with her own feeling like the world was right now. Catelyn began to kiss his whole face and making Ned laugh. A sound he made only when they were alone.

"Oh Ned my love. I cannot believe you are here." Catelyn said crying and looking at her husband's face.

"What did I say about crying? I cannot look at your tears." Ned said wiping her tears again making Catelyn chuckle.

"Those are happy tears my love. I am happy to see you. So very happy." Catelyn said and jumped into his arms laughing. Ned took her and spoon her around before putting her on the floor.

"I always loved snow in your hair. You looked like a Goddess." Ned said making Catelyn blush. Ned looked over her shoulders at his children.

"Look we made them Cat. They could not be more perfect even with their flaws." Ned said and Catelyn turned around and looked at her children still feeling her husband's arms around her. She smiled looking at her children.

"Yes you should be very proud of them Ned. They grew up to be good people just like you wanted them to." Catelyn said looking back at Ned.

"I wish I could be here to see them grow up but you did a perfect job Cat." Ned said

"I wish that you could be here with me and see them grow as well. You did not deserve what happened to you. My love you never did." Cat said putting her had on his cheek. Ned closed his eyes and marvelled in the feeling of his wife before taking her hand and kissing it.

"What are you doing here my love? Not that I am not happy to see you." Catelyn asked looking at his face. She could not get away from it afraid if she does he will disappear.

"I am here to take you with me my love. Are you ready to go with me?" Ned said and Catelyn frown at him in confusion before understanding what he meant. This was it. This was her end. She looked back at her children who were laughing and having a great time and she decided that they do no need her. They will be fine on their own. She looked at Ned with a big smile on her face.

"Yes my love I am ready to go with you." Catelyn said and Ned put an arm around her and both walked away. Catelyn was feeling whole again.

 **There you go. It is finished. I wanted to cry so badly but I am at my Uni library and there are far too many people here for me to cry but still my heart clenched when I wrote it. I have no idea if it is a happy ending or not because Cat did die but she was reunited with Ned so I let you be the judge of that. Now that the story is finished thank you again for reading my story. It has been a pleasure.**

 **There should be another chapter after it with the summary for my sequel. Please look for It and the sequel should be here soon. Just need to get everything sorted in my head. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26 Sequel

**Hiya guys this is the prologue of the sequel. Let me know what you think and if you want to read it. This will be a short one about 10 or so chapters. This will be a trilogy and the last part is in the works. All i want to say that the third part will be something i have never written before and it will be a challenge but i like a challenge but before this will be mostly romance but it will not be game of thrones without drama. Well i hope you will like it. Well lets get on it.**

 **A Love to last a lifetime**

 **Prologue - 3 years later**

Queen Margery entered her bedchamber and saw that her new handmaiden was already there waiting for her.

"Oh there you are i was looking for you Jeyne." Margery said and the woman looked at her with big brown eyes.

"I am so sorry your Grace. I was waiting for you here." Jeyne said and Margery smiled at her.

"It is fine, at least you are here. You said you wanted me to find you match to wed. Did you have something in mind?" Margery asked and Jeyne looked at her her eyes shining with joy.

"No i did not have anything in mind. I am already twenty and two years old My Queen and i just want to start my own family." Jeyne said and Margery smiled. The young woman before her was very pretty. She was not beautiful by common standard but she was very pleasing to the eyes. She was petite with gentle curves. She had chestnut coloured chest and a heart shaped face with eyes so big that they were the most prominent features on her face. She had pale face and thin pink lips and a little nose.

"I have a match for you. You come from a great family Jeyne Westerling and i have a great match for you. You will be wed to the hand of the King Tyrion Lannister." Margery said Jeyne went pale and she had lost her smile. Margery knew this would be her reaction and smiled at her handmaiden.

"Jeyne look at me. This is the great match. He comes from a rich family and he is the Hand of the King, you will be the Lady of Casterly Rock and Lady Lannister." Margery said and Jeyne put herself together. She will not argue with the Queen. She will accept her fate as it was given to her. She put her head up high and looked at the Queen.

"Of course my Queen. He is a great match." Jeyne said. He excused herself from her Queens bedchamber and walked to hers. When she closed the door behind her she closed her eyes and let her tears fall for a second before she wiped them. It was not like she would have a choice at who she will have to marry. If not her father than her Queen. It was her fate and she will not complain. She will be lady Lannister and that was what she will be. She will have to accept that.

Jon walked into the chamber of the Hand of the King. It was already dark outside but he needed to speak to Tyrion who Jon considered his best friend. He was very worried about him. It was 3 years after the war the country was finally at peace. His best friend was not. He was drinking more and more as the days went by and Jon will not stand it. He will not let his friend die so quickly.

Jon walked into the chamber without knocking and he saw his friend sitting at the balcony with a goblet in his hands. He walked over to him and took the goblet out of his hands.

"What are you doing your Grace." Tyrion slurped out and looked at Jon with hooded eyes.

"You are killing yourself Tyrion and i will not let you do that." Jon said and Tyrion chuckled.

"I am fine Jon really. It is just so i can sleep better." Tyrion said and Jon shook his head.

"No you do not. You drink to much. I will not let you waste your life away. You are a young man still an you need a family. You need a son who will take over Casterly Rock. You need a wife." Jon said and Tyrion began to laugh.

"Jon you make me laugh i do not need any of that." Tyrion said and and looked back at the city.

"Yes you do and Margery has made a match for you. You will wed." Jon said and Tyrion looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Need i remind you Jon that my father is dead. I killed him and you are not him." Tyrion said and reached for his goblet but Jon took it.

"I may not be your father but i am your King and you will wed Tyrion. It is the only way i know how to save you from yourself." Jon said and walked out of the chamber leaving Tyrion gobsmacked. He sat there looking in front of him at the city.

"Well i will be fucked." Tyrion said and shook his head.

 **Well there it is the prologue. Next chapter will see the King in the North and his pack of wolfs. Well please review and let me know what you think.**


	27. Sequel announcement!

**Hiya guys the Sequel in now up. Is is called A Love to Last a Lifetime. What i can assure you that there will be a lot of romance, some that are old couples already established and new couples. Also there will be a lot of drama and a love triangle. I said in the prologue that this will be a short story but i have changed my mind. I could not do what i wanted in 10 chapters, so please go on my profile and check a Love to Last a Lifetime. Hope you will like it as much as you did this story.**


End file.
